Dragon of the East
by slice141
Summary: What if Twilight was never chosen as Celestia's student, what if Sunset Shimmer was able to learn patience and the power of friendship? What if Twilight was bullied harshly during her time in the university to the point Shining trained her to defend herself? What if she left to the east making a name for herself for 7 years? What if she's back and pissed because of a wedding?anthr
1. Chapter 1

People say that simple things can change someones destiny just as much as big things, what if Sunset Shimmer learned patience and the power of friendship? What would Twilight Sparkle's new destiny be?

"OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WE GOT INVITED TO THE WEDDING OF THE CENTURY!" Sunset Shimmer stated as the other mares smiled at her.

"Darling you really need to calm down we're all excited for this, I know I'm just GUSHING over the fact that I'm going to be making a ROYAL WEDDING DRESS!" A white mare stated as the others shook their heads.

"Rarity please calm down your starting to make a sence." A butter colored pegasus stated floating next to Rarity.

"Oh I'm sorry Fluttershy dear." Rarity stated as the mare smiled.

"All right y'all calm down, ah know we're all excited about the weddin." A farm mare stated smiling at her friends.

"Come on Applejack let them have their fun, this is a once in a lifetime oppertunity!" A green and purple baby dragon stated walking beside her.

"Spikes right AJ I mean come on I get to do the SONICRAIN BOOM after the I do's!" A cyan pegasus stated while a pink mare jumped on her back.

"And I get to plan the party decorations!" She yelled as the others smiled.

"Ok guys lets calm down, Pinkie, Dash you guys mind grabbing us some food and drinks from the food car?" Shimmer asked as the they nodded and headed out.

"Be back in a flash." Dash stated and headed out with Pinkie.

(In the main car)

"Look Twi just calm down ok maybe he just forgot." A purple and green dragon stated as she watched the mare next to her clench and unclench her hand denting the metal handle just a little each time.

"7 years Spines with no contact from him, no calls, letters, I-mail and it was my parents that were able to track me down in the Neighpan mountains and I find out he's getting married to some princess of all things, so don't expect me to be calm about this." Twilight said, she was wearing a sports bra and loose training pants along with some slip on shoes. Spines was wearing loose pants and shirt.

" I know Twi but come on try, breath with me." She said inhaling deeply while Twilight growled but did it anyway and before long she had a peacful smile on her face.

"Thinks Spines you always know what to do." Twilight stated pulling the grinning dragon into her lap and hugging her.

"What would you do without me?" She asked eating up the attention.

"Probably be dead or in a dungeon somewhere." She stated as two mares passed by one pink the other cyan.

"So what are you gonna do when you see him?" Spines asked as Twilight sighed.

"I, I don't know. I know what I want to do to him but I doubt that his new wife or mom and dad would like it. I'd rather punch his teeth down his throat and break every bone in his body but I'm sure that's frowned on here." She stated as Spines giggled.

"I hear you I know if I had a brother and he didn't talk to me for 7 years I would be pretty pissed to." She stated getting a nod from Twi.

"So this is where you grew then huh? It's pretty nice, nothing to Neighpan but still nice." Spines stated while Twilight smiled.

"True I don't think that anywhere can compete with Neighpan, do you think Lady Snow would like it here?" Spines asked as Twilight smiled.

"Her Honorable Lady Snow, is actually good friends with Princess Celestia don't know how they know each other but Lady Snow holds her in high regards." Twi stated looking up to see the cyan pegasus stealing glances at her and Spines.

"Hey Spines you see that mare over there? The blue one? She's been staring at us for a while now." Twilight stated as her hand started to spark with energy.

"Twi stop." Spines hissed making the mare look at her.

"That mare probable thinks your hot or something, no need to turn her to ash babe." Spines said as Twilight relaxed.

"No one here is going to hurt us Twilight, so calm down." She said as Twilight looked back up and smiled at the mare making her blush.

"See told you she digs you." Spines said as Twilight groaned.

"Ugh I'm not into mares though, I forgot how stallions are so few here." She said as the mare winked at her.

"Oh man now I've done it." Twilight stated as Spines laughed.

"Go get her Twi." Spine said elbowing her side.

"Stop it Spines." Twilight hissed as the mare walked up to them.

"Hi there, names Rainbow Dash fastest flyer in Equestria. What's your name?" The mare asked as Twilight smiled and started to talk in Neighpanese.

("Sorry but I don't understand you.") She smiled while the mare looked confused.

"Uh what?"

"Rainbow, she's not from around here and she said she can't understand you." The pink mare stated coming up behind her.

("Hello, my names Pinkie Pie and this is Rainbow Dash. What's your name?") Pinkie asked as Spines and Twilight looked at her surprised along with Rainbow.

(Oh, um my name is Twilight Sparkle and this is my assistant Spines it's very nice to meet you.") Twilight stated nodding her head a little bit with Spines while Rainbow continued to gawk at Pinkie.

(Oh wow that's such a cute name! We have our own baby dragon named Spike same color scheme and all! ) Pinke gushed while Twilight and Spines looked a shocked.

(Really!? Could we meet him!?) Spines asked as Pinkie smiled and nodded.

(Sure! Just follow us!) Pinkie stated while Twilight looked at Spines and smiled while switching to another language.

(This should be fun.) Twilight said spying Dash licking her lips looking at Twilight's toned body.

(Wow Twi, Dash really has it for you.) Spines stated while Twilight groaned and Pinkie giggled.

(Sorry Twilight, but Dashie hasn't really been with anypony for a while besides me every now and then.) Pinkie stated watching them jump a little and giggled.

(You know germane to?) Twi asked getting a nod from the bubbly mare.

(Yep! I know over 13 languages! What about you?) She asked as Twilight smiled.

(Just about all of them.) Twilight stated while Pinkie whistled and they walked into Pinkie and her friends cabin making a blond mare and pink headed pegasus blush when they saw her. She looked over to see a yellow and white mare smile at her.

(Um hello)

"Oh my darling I LOVE what you did with your mane!" The white one stated looking over her curled front while she straightened the back letting it flow down her back.

"This is Twilight Sparkle and her assistant Spines! She's not from around here." Pinkie said as Spines moved forward.

(Hi I'm Spines! Twilights best friend and number one assistant!) She stated in Neighpanese making them smile at her.

"She said her name was Spines and Twilights number one best friend and assistant." Pinkie stated while watching three of her friends stare at Twilight.

(Um is there something on my face?) Twilight asked making Pinkie giggle and shake her head.

(No your good Twilight I think my friends have taken a liking to you.) She said laughing when the mare groaned when the train jolted and started to slow down.

(Spines lets go, I have a brother to get... reaquainted with.) Twilight stated with a small grin on her face.

(It was nice meeting you all) Spines stated bowing with Twilight before hurrying out and to their seat.

"Wow that mare is HOT!" Dash stated with a dreamy look on her face.

"Yeah to bad that she's not into mares." Pinkie stated while they all groaned.

"I just love her mane, though her clothes could use a little pick me up." Rarity stated while Sunset looked to be in deep thought.

"Shim? You ok?" Applejack asked making her look up.

"I know I've heard that name before but I just can't think of from where." She said making them shrug as they pulled into station and started to get off when blur shot past them.

"LETS GO SPINES MY BROTHERS WAITING!"

"RIGHT BEHIND YOU TWI!" The mares stopped stunned for a second watching the mare and dragon shoot past ponies and dodge left and right headed for the castle.

"Lets go girls!" Shimmer stated taking off after they got their bags.

(Castle)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT ON THE LIST!? I HAVE INVITE RIGHT HERE!" Twilight yelled at the guards while they sighed.

"Ma'am I didnt make the list the bride and groom did." He stated as she growled her coat flashing white and lavender a few times before she started to breath and calm down.

"Fine, good day gentalmen." She said leading a way around the corner till they were out of sight.

"Lets go Spines, I'm going to have a nice LONG chat with my brother." Twilight stated slipping on a mask with Spines and jumped the wall just as the other six mare came up to the guards.

Inside Twilight stuck to the shadows moving with stealth with Spines slipping into a dressing room where she saw a few dresses making her smile.

"Time to go undercover Spines." Twi stated getting a nod from her moving to the closet.

A few minutes later the two came out with a set of beautiful dresses, Twilight in red sparkling dress with a slit up the side for better movment while Spines was in a lavender silk dress.

"Come on Spines lets move, we have a wedding to go to. I want you to find my brother and tail him, I'm gonna find the wife to be." She stated getting a nod from Spines.

"Got it Twilight, see you at the ceremony." She said getting a nod from the mare.

"You got your headset on?" She asked while Spines nodded.

"Got it, I'll radio if I need anything." She stated getting a nod from her friend as they split up.

A few hours later Twilight was really starting to loath this bitch that her brother was marrying, she just didn't see what he saw in her. She was in all essence of the word a bitch, no matter what people did to please her she threw it back in their faces.

Twilight was able to slip by guards and the mares she met on the train with ease while even meeting Princess Luna and having a chat with her for a while till Cadence left once again heading towards one of the towers.

[Twilight Shining is heading to a tower, do you want me to follow?] Spines radioed.

[Negitive meet me at the bridge door in 5, the soon to be is headed that way to.] Twilight radioed back.

[Got it.]

Twilight sighed as she slipped past a set of guards while keeping Cadence in sight before she went through the door while Twilight moved up to it when she senced Spines come up behind her.

"What did you get?" She asked as Spines sighed.

"Your not going to like it Twilight, and your going to be angry." Spines warned while Twilight looked back at her.

"Spill." She said crossing her arms.

"Ok. Well your brother wasn't going to send you a invite, I overheard him and your parents yelling about it before I called you. He doesn't want you here Twilight, I'm sorry." Spines said looking up at the shocked mare.

"Fine, come on lets put these dresses back and head home. I'll let my parents know that I dropped by but we're not staying here." Twilight stated in a dead tone and headed down the hallway and back to the closet putting on their other outfits and heading towards the main chamber hearing Princess Celestia talking.

"Come on lets say hello and then leave, I don't want to be here much longer." Twilight stated as she reached for the handle but stopped and backed away.

"I can't do this Spines, if I see him I might kill him." She said gripping one of the stone collums tightly before it started to crack.

"That damn bastard." She stated letting go of the wall and then leaning against it sliding down.

"Twilight are you going to be ok?" She asked as Twilight sniffed with tears flowing down her face.

"Yeah I'll be fine." She stated as anger and rage started to take hold of Twilight making Spines step back.

"Twilight calm down! Lets just go home!" Spines stated watching the mare start to pant.

"Oh I'm fine." She stated calmly as power exploded from her changing her coat white while her mane and tail were fire and her eyes red and made her way to the door burning straight through it.

"Hello Shining. I missed you." Twilight stated as many backed away from the heat she was letting off while he stood there wide eyed with fear.

"I'm sorry please continue, I'm just here at my parents request." She stated never taking her eyes off Shining.

"Shining who is this mare?" Cadence asked as the stallion continued to stare.

"Oh Shiny never told his soon to be wife about his baby sister, that's not very nice Shiny." She snarled and the heat picked up while Spines came running in.

"TWILIGHT PLEASE CALM DOWN WE DON'T NEED A INTERNATIONAL CRISIS!" She stated grabbing the burning mares face making her look at her.

"Twilight deep breaths ok? Slow deep breaths." Spines instructed as the mare started to do what Spines told her to and started to calm down going back to normal.

"Thanks Spines, I don't know what I would do without you." Twilight stated bumping fists with the little dragon before looking at her parents and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that mom and dad got a little upset, but anyway it was great seeing you. Princesses thank you for having me, Shining go die in shit filled ditch, Princess Cadence well whatever have fun with that one." She stated and started to back out.

"Well anyway sorry for messing up the wedding but hey it'll be something to tell your foals, bye now." She stated grabbing Spines and flashing away while everyone blinked.

"Wow, even when she's mad she's even hotter, no pun intended." Dash stated while everyone groaned while Shining stood there still staring at the smoldering red carpet with flaming foot prints.

"Now I remember where I've heard that name." Shimmer stated while everyone turned to her.

"She is a unknown to most after she left Equestria and has ties to many of the worlds militaries and polital leaders. She is a VERY powerful mare both personaly and professionaly, I read a artical that she is insanly loyal to her friends and the only famliy she has is her mom, dad, and older brother. Last that was reported on her she had been spotted with the Kirin Empire in Neighpan." Shimmer stated pulling out her phone showing a picture of a artical with her, Spines, and Her Honorable Lady Snow.

"So what was that just now?" Dash asked.

"Our son hasn't spoken to our daughter since their last big fight 7 years ago, Twilight has been trying to get a hold of her brother but he just won't talk to her at all." Nightlight stated glaring at his son who was still in shock.

"But that's not all, Twilight has been busy in the last 7 years making a name for herself and even earned the nickname War, after the 1st horse of the apocolyspe and the Fire Dragon of the East." Shimmer stated while Dash whistled.

"Wow your daughter is awesome!" Dash stated drooling a little bit with hearts in her eyes.

"Oh and she doesn't like mares, so your a no go on her radar Dash." Pinkie reminded making Dash groan.

"Why are all the good ones either married or straight!" Dash growled while looking around.

"Hey where did the groom go?" She asked making everyone look around.

"You don't think that?" Rarity started.

"Nah his sister just stated she pretty much hated him." Dash said

"Actually I just saw him run after her." Spike said while they all when pale.

"Oh boy."

Outside Twilight strode out of the castle and towards the front gates when she heard her named called.

"TWILIGHT WAIT!" She heard Shining yelled.

"Go away Shining Armor, you don't want me here so I'm leaving. I'm going home and living the rest of my days in peace, I'll send you a fucking post card." She growled.

"Twilight please listen to me." He said but she kept walking.

"No, I don't care what you have to say because I don't want to hear it. From this point on Shining Armor you are dead to me." She stated and heard him stop just outside the main gate where the guards stopped her.

"This was a mistake, I don't know why I even bothered coming here." Twilight said heading to the train station when Princess Celestia appeared in front of her.

"Hello Twilight." She said as Twilight and Spines bowed.

"Hello princess, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Twilight asked.

"Oh I believe you know Lady Sparkle, don't you think that was a little harsh?" She asked as Twilight sighed.

"No I don't in fact I think he should get a lot worse your highness, but I don't think punching the future prince's teeth down his throat would be a good image on me."She stated growling while Celestia smiled.

"No, no it wouldn't. Why don't you walk with me dear I want to hear how Lady Snow has been." Celestia said as Twilight look at the train station before sighing.

"Lead the way your highness." She stated getting a giggle from Celestia as she led them to a donut shop.

(A few hours later, main castle chamber)

Twilight grumbled sitting next to her parents trying to crush Shinings head with her eyes while setting him on fire and pouring acid on him wirth a pinch of salt. Spines was talking with Spike and the two were becoming fast friends, the two were in beautiful lavender dresses made by Rarity.

"Now sweetie stop trying to kill your brother." Her mother Dim Star said patting her leg.

"I'm not trying to kill him, just maim him beyond recognition." She growled while her father sighed.

"Sweetie please, it's suppose to be a happy day. Can't you smile a lilttle bit?" He asked as she turned her eyes to him.

"Maybe, but not for him." She stated getting a nod from him as she gave a fake grin as she saw the flower girls come down the carpet as they continued the rehersal.

Twilight watched as Shining kept looking at her and she could taste the fear radiating from him making her actually smile.

After everything was over and everyone left besides Cadence and Twilight who were both glaring at each other.

"I'm not into mares and your marrying my brother so stop staring at me." Twilight said as the princess growled.

"Your getting in the way of my plans little girl." Cadence stated making Twilight raise her eyebrow.

"Oh, well don't mind me if you and my brother want to bump uglies." She said smiling when Cadence started to sputter.

"As if I would ever let that stallion touch me! No I need him for something else." She said as her eyes flashed and fire erupted around her and she started to sink into the ground.

"And I can't have you there getting in the way." Cadence said as the mare finally sunk down.

(Crystal caves)

Twilight sighed as she woke up in a cavern surrounded by crystals.

"Of course she's some evil bitch bent on taking over Equestria. Well better find a way out." Twilight said to herself as Cadence appeared in the crystals and started to talk about her plan and trying to taunt her before leaving.

"Finally she's gone, now lets see." She said to herself tapping the crytal before she found a hollowed sound on one part and smiled. She charged up some magic around her fist before ramming it right into the wall blowing it apart.

When the dust cleared Twilight saw a beaten and battered Cadence making her raise her eyebrow at her state.

"NO WAIT PLEASE I'M THE REAL ONE!" She yelled scooting back covering her face as Twilight stood in front of her.

[Hey Spines can you hear me?]

[Twilight? Where are you the wedding is about to start and I have a bad feeling about this.]

[I'm down in the crystal caves, is Cadence up there?]

[Yeah why?]

[Just checking. I'll be up in a minute.] Twilight stated and cut the link.

"Well Princess Cadence I believe that it's not proper for you to be late for your wedding." Twilight said smiling as Cadence smiled.

"Yeah your right, so since you know who I am who are you?" She asked as Twilight shrugged.

"Twilight Sparkle." She stated getting a smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you and thanks for saving me." She said as Twilight grunted.

"Even the real one doesn't know me." She mumbled as they headed to the exit with Cadence leading stopping only to get past the brainwashed bridesmaids.

(Main hall)

Twilight kicked open the doors making everyone jump teleporting above the imposter Cadence and slammed a glowing purple fist into her face making her inbed into the wall while everyone gapped at her.

"Sorry I'm late but I had to get the mare of the hour and stop that bitch from marrying my brother." Twilight stated just as Cadence came in panting.

"Oh man I really need to work out more." She said putting her hands on her knees while everyone gasped and looked back at the other Cadence that was moaning in pain.

"Ahem, now if you will excuse me." Twilight said and turned smashing her fist into Shinings face making him yelp in pain.

"Goddesses I wanted to do that for so long." Twilight said while Cadence ran over to him.

"You didn't have to hit him that hard!" Cadence yelled as Twilight shrugged.

"Meh. He's awake isn't he?" She said as Cadence glared before turning back to Shining.

"Now please if everyone would file out of the room Princess-CRASH!" Twilight looked up to see the shield around the capital falling making her sigh while hearing evil laughter and saw the imposter change into a changeling and swarms of her hive stormed the city.

"Wow you are ugly." Twilight stated making her growl as Twilight looked back at the elements.

"Don't you have somewhere to be like rallying the guard or something?" Twi asked as Spines jumped out the window and a burst of fire erupted from outside and the baby dragon was now a good sized adult dragon and she took to the sky killing any changeling in her way.

"Well thats one way to start a fight, you ladies gonna just stand there or you want me to handle queen bug?" Twilight asked as ponies fled out and the sound of gunfire could be heard through the city.

"Luna! Gather the troops and push these monsters out!" Celestia said as she looked at the elements.

"Get the elements I have a feeling we could use them, GO SHIMMER!" Celestia yelled as the mares took off out of the hall with Rainbow stopping for just a second to look at Twilight who smiled at her.

"Go Dash, we'll be fine." She said making the mare smile.

"You better be." Dash said before taking off after her friends.

"She really likes you doesn't she?" Celestia asked getting a smile from Twilight.

"Yeah but I like stallions." She said before turning back to the healing changeling.

"Hm, Shinings love for Cadence is more powerful than I thought." She said now fully healed.

" As princess of this land I order you to remove your troops from my land now, or I will be forced to kill you here and now!" She said while the changeling smirked.

"Why do that when I can have it all!" She said letting out a powerful blast of magic catching Celestia off guard and disableling her.

Twilight watched as Celestia soared through the air and land in a heap on the other side of the room.

"And then there was one." The changeling stated as Twilight smiled.

" Said the spider to the fly." Twilight grinned as a pulse of magic went through the entire room before flattening everything inside but Celestia. In the center of the room Twilight rolled her neck cracking it before ripping the side of her dress on both sides.

"You just made a big mistake bitch." She stated flashing away appearing in front of Chrysalis and grabbed her by the throat and picked her up before slamming her into the stone floor cracking it and leaving a small crater in the shape of her body.

"I have a lot of pent up anger and your going to be the perfect outlet." Twilight said as her fist glowed dark purple and brought it down into the changelings face and through the 3 foot thick stone floor.

(A few minutes later)

The elements were captured and were being brought to the castle when something exploded from the castle and they heard the sick crunch of someone hitting the garden wall before it gave way to show the queen of the changelings beaten beyond recognition making many of the changeling guards panic and go to their queen.

The elements looked up to see Twilight with a frown on her face and holding her side and a puncture wound in her shoulder going right through it and another in her leg, she was panting a little but over all she was ok.

"I told you, you messed up bitch." Twilight stated before she went to a knee.

"Twilight!"

"MY DRESS!"

"Screw your dress Rarity Twilights hurt!" Shimmer stated while the mare huffed.

"Oh sorry your right!" She said running with her friends to check on the mare just as Spines landed beside them.

"Twi you ok?" She asked getting a nod from the mare who started to stand up when a pink blast came from the center of the captial knocking all the changeling out with it.

"Huh wasn't expecting that." Twilight said holding her shoulder as Dash threw one of her arms over her shoulder and smiled up at the slightly taller mare.

"Come on lets get you looked at." Dash said leading the way to the royal hospital.

(A few days later)

Twilight and Spines sat at the train station waiting on their train when she saw her new friends come around the corner making her sigh.

"Look guys, sorry I didn't say goodbye but I just don't do well with them ok?" She said as Dash came up to her side and sat down with Rarity on the other.

"Darling we understand, besides Princess Celestia told us to give you this." Rarity said handing her two velvet boxs while Twilight opened hers with Spines that showed the Equestrian star, the highest honor a citizen can get in service of their country.

"Wow I don't know what to say, I'm just shocked actually." She said as the train pulled up making them jump.

"Please tell the princesses I said thank you. I'll be sure to cherish it forever, I'll see you guys later ok and I'll make sure to call when I get home ok?" Twilight said giving each a hug and laughed dodging a attempted kiss from Dash before giving her a hug.

"Till next time guys." Twilight said as the doors closed and the train left.

"Well there goes another one." Dash said floating in the air before landing after the train disappeared in the tunnel.

"Oh sugarcube you know she don't like mares like we do, come on lets go have some fun till our train comes." AJ said getting a sigh from Rainbow when her phone went off, she pulled it out and smiled when she saw it was Twilight and grinned wider when she read the txt.

"God that mare really knows how to keep a girl wanting." She sighed.

{Hey Dash, had a great time with you these last few days so I was wondering the next time we see each other if you want to have some fun(Not that perv). It won't be for a while though, so till then. XOXOXO.} There was a little picture of Twilight giving the victory sign with her tongue out.


	2. Chapter 2

(3 months later)

Twilight sighed as her and Spines were in the frozen north around where the old Crystal Empire used looking for tombs and lost artifacts and trying to find some fighting styles from ancient militaries and recover some lost spells, but as they drove through the snow Twilight and Spines where glaring at the endless sea of white.

"I can't believe that thing smashed our snowmobile! That's 400 gems down the tube and now I have to walk to whatever old ruin I find out here!" Twilight growled as Spines grumbled.

"Tell me about it, now I can't come with you since I'd freeze to death within hours of being out there walking." Spines snorted shooting a flame out.

"Hey no flame's in the truck Spines you know that." Twilight said as Spines sighed.

"Sorry. So where to now?" She asked leaning back in her seat.

"Well I heard that there is a small outpost where some of the crystal soldiers had barracks and a training area, with any luck we can find some training manuals from hand to hand combat." She said as they jumped a snow bank.

"Sweet I know that if we do find any the contestants at the tourniment will be in for a surprise. How much farther do you think it'll- FLASH"

"OH SHIT HANG ON SPINES!" Twilight yelled as they became air born.

Twilight looked around the truck after they hit something and heard Spines grown making Twilight paniced a little bit.

"SPINES! Are you ok?" She said moving over to the baby dragon who was rubbing her head.

"Yeah I think so, what happened?" She asked as they started to hear talking from outside.

"I don't know, but lets see what's going on I can hear folks starting to panic." Twilight said and opened her door find that they were on some kind of purple crystal of some kind and were pretty high up, she looked around to see ponies gaping at them.

"Hey guys um sorry about this is everyone ok?" She asked just getting stares from them.

"Ooook well um could you let someone with a crain know that I need help getting this bad boy down?" She asked but just got stares.

"Well thanks for all your help." Twilight grumbled and jumped down to the crystal as Spines came to the door and jumped into Twilights arms before they both slid down the crystal and hit the dirt making many of them step back.

"So um are you guys gonna help me with my truck or just stand there gawking at it?" She asked as they all looked at her.

"What is a truck?" A mare in the crowd asked making Spines and Twilight looked at each other confused.

"Um that's a truck, most are smaller but my boy there is for special cases. So um what's with the old school get up? Is there like fair going on and-" Twilight stopped and looked at the huge castle and then at the houses all made of crystals before looking at the curious ponies that were staring at her and her truck.

"Spines, I think that we're in the Crystal Empire." She stated as a stallion perked up.

"Yes my dear you are welcome stranger." He stated before they heard a haunting noice come from the valley.

"HE'S BACK! KING SOMBRA IS BACK!" A mare yelled and they all started to panic.

"Whoa, hey, whoa. HEY, WHOA!" Twilight yelled and grabbed the stallion from earlier.

"By chance is this king like all dark and shadowy can crush a snowmobile easy?" She asked as he slowly nodded.

"Good I have a bone to pick with him, Spines stay with them." She said to the bundled up dragon.

"Like I have a choice."

The elements rode on a train towards the frozen north after Princess Celestia told them about the Crystal Empire and sent them to help the newest royal couple. Over the last few months the girls had been going on like normal while Rainbow and Twilight had become close friends mostly over the internet and phone calls.

Twilight had recently started to compete in fighting compitetions across the globe and learning more and more martial arts and magic as she went. But it's been two weeks since Dash heard anything from her friend and she was starting to get worried.

"Come on guys lets see if we can't figure out what's going on." Sunset stated leading the way with a bundled up Spike next to her along with the rest of the girls.

"Good heavens you can't even see 10 feet in front of you!" Rarity said over the howling winds. When they saw a stallion make his way up to them.

"Come on guys it's not safe out here." The stallion said and pulled up his goggles showing it was Shining Armor and he had I nice shiner to boot on his left eye making AJ and Dash giggle with Shimmer.

"Said the wrong thing to the princess Prince Shining?" Dash asked as he grumbled and started to lead the way back to the empire.

"Whatever." He mumbled as a haunting howl went across the valley.

"GO GO GO!" He screamed as they all took off as a large shadow formed behind them. As they ran Spike started to fall behind before Shimmer scooped him up and they finally made it to the empire panting.

"Seriously you guys should hit the gym more if a little sprint like that did you in." They all froze and looked up to see a smiling Twilight Sparkle with a grinning Spines waving at them.

"Hey guys been a while!" She said giving Spike a fist bump.

"Sup Spines how was your trip to the dragon tourniment?" He asked as the dragoness grinned.

"Kicked tail and took first prize and even got a good portion of a few rare gems from some of the older dragon hordes. Here I brought you a 500 year old fire ruby ment condition, I had a 1000 year old one earlier." She said moaning in pure pleasure while handing Spike his ruby who had wide eyes at the gem.

"Go ahead Spike eat up, and then we can hang out a little bit. I missed you dude." She said making him smile and chomp into the gem moaning in pleasure.

"Come on I'll show you some of the others, I got some even I won't eat." She said making him go wide eyed.

"No way a gem the great Spines won't eat?" He teased as she looked back at him with narrowed eyes.

"Keep it up and that fire ruby will be the last gem you get from me pony boy." She said as he buttoned his lip.

"Yes ma'am."

The mares smiled watching the two head towards the castle, Twilight smiled and turned back to her friends when she was tackled by a cyan blur.

"TWILIGHT!" Thud.

"Hey Dash, how you been? Sorry I couldn't talk to you sooner but not very good service out here." She smiled hugging her friend who was squeezing her tight and had her face in Twilight's neck.

"You guys go ahead with him to the castle and we'll catch up." Twilight said rubbing Dash's back. Once they were gone Dash pulled her head back with fresh tears running down her face and punched Twilight in the shoulder.

"You jerk, you had me worried sick." Dash said as Twilight wiped the tears away.

"Hey I said I was sorry ok. I didn't mean to worry you Dash and you know I can handle myself, I'm a big mare." She said smiling as as Dash rested her head on her chest before she started to poke her breast.

"So now that we're alone." Dash said and leaned up trying to kiss Twilight who flipped them back with Twilight on top and was grinning down at Dash.

"Sorry Dashie but I'm not into mares and you know that." She said giggling as Dash smirked.

"Oh come on can't you make an execption for me?" She asked as Twilight rolled off her.

"Sorry Dash, but anyway I believe I said we were going to have fun the next time we saw each other so come on lets go have some fun." She said pulling Dash to her feet.

"Come on lets see if your as out of shape as some of your friends." Twilight challenged making Dash grin.

"Your on! Where to?"

"First to the throne room wins, no flying or magic." Twi stated.

"Ready? 123GO!" And the two were off like a shot and even pasted their friends before becoming dots in the distance.

(Castle throne room)

Cadence sighed exhausted from keeping the shield up day and night for the last three days. She looked up just as she heard a moan of pain come from the other side of the door before it was nudged open and she saw Dash holding a injured Twilight who had her foot up and she was a little dirty and cut up.

"You sure your ok Twi?" Dash asked her hobbling friend.

"Yeah thanks Dash, there's a kitchen and some ice down the hall fourth door on the left." She said hissing in pain and holding her ankle.

"I'll be right back." Dash said and zipped out the door while Twilight looked up at Cadence.

"Race and I tripped during the last stretch and took a spill." Twiligth explained getting a nod from Cadence.

"Just please be careful Twilight next time." Cadence said getting a nod just as Dash came back in and took Twilights shoe off and wrapped it in ice getting a sigh from the mare.

"Thanks Dash your the best." Twilight said getting a grin from the mare.

"That's what they all say." She boasted while Twilight laughed and nudged her friend.

"So Dash I hear that your gunning for a mare that's not me for the last week or so from the random stuff Pinkie sends me and the gossip mare herself." Twilight said as Dash sighed.

"Yeah I'm talking to this cute mare named Twister, but she's really well boring and lazy for a cool name like she has." Dash pouted as Twilight smiled.

"Come on Dash it can't be that bad." Twilight stated getting bored look from Dash as she wrapped her foot.

"All she wants to do is lay around the house and cuddle and no matter what I want to do she doesn't want to, I don't think it's gonna work out." Dash sighed finishing with the wrap.

"Come on hot stuff lets get you to the bathroom and get you all nice and clean." Dash stated picking up her friend and carrying her to the bathroom.

"Dash you don't need to carry me!" Twilight protested with a blush on her face.

"Look be still or I'll drop you, your foot is sprained and you need to rest it so quite being a baby." Dash stated but got a punch to her chest making her grunt.

"I'm not a baby you jerk." She said glaring before smiling letting Dash carry her to the bathroom.

"Ok Dash I think I got it from here." Twilight stated hopping to the toilet as Twilight started to take off her clothes before glancing up at a grinning Dash and smiled slowing down taking off her pants and shirt and just as she unclipped her bra she slammed the door in her face.

"Thanks again Dash!" Twilight called through the door as Dash groaned.

"Your such a wing tease Twilight." She said groaning trying to get her wings to go down just as the other girls rounded the corner with Shining and stopped looking at the blushing mare.

"Hello darling are you ok?" Rarity asked with a sly smile.

"Twilight hurt herself when we were racing and sprained her foot she's just showering right now." She said as Fluttershy went wide eyed.

"Oh my I'll go get my med kit!" Fluttershy said before Dash stopped her.

"Whoa whoa whoa Shy, she's fine. I have it wrapped up and she just needs to keep off it for a little while, maybe a day or so. Now come on lets go see what we can do here to help." Dash said but stayed by the door.

"Dash you coming?" Fluttershy asked as the mare shook her head.

"Nah I still need to get her to a bed and some clothes." Dash said getting a nod from the others.

"You just want to sneak a peek don't'cha?" AJ grinned while Rainbow snorted.

"Twilight's my friend and even if she is a tease sometimes I respect that she doesn't like mares the same way we do and I won't betray her trust." Dash said just as Twilight came out with a towel and limping in her foot.

"Thanks for that Dash. Now if you don't mind I'd like to my room, so could you help me?" She smiled making the two blushing mares head short circut.

"Sugarcube where are your clothes?" AJ asked trying to hide her blush in her stetson while Twilight pointed to the bathroom.

"I forgot to bring any in with me and the rest are in my pack back in my room, so Rain do you mind helping me?" She asked as the mare scooped her up and headed down the hall.

"RAINBOW! I'M NAKED!" That was the last Applejack heard before she fainted with a little be of drool pooling by her head.

In Twilights room Dash was rubbing her arm where Twilight punched her.

"Did you really have to hit me that hard?" She asked as the mare peaked around the corner glaring.

"Right. Look Twilight I said I was sorry." Dash said as Twilight came around the corner in a thong and sports bra.

"I know you did Dash and I said I forgive you but I'm still mad at you a little." She said with her back turned to the pegasus when she felt Rainbow's arms wrap around her.

"I'm sorry Twi, I just wasn't thinking." Dash said squeezing Twilight to her making the mare smile.

"Fine, I just can't stay mad at you for anything Rain." Twiligth said giggling and tried to move away from Dash.

"Um Rain, I need to get my clothes on." Twi said as Dash snuggled into her shoulder.

"No, you smell good and your warm." She said as Twilight sighed and turned in Dash's arms surprising her leaning in by her ear while letting her hands run up Rainbows back making her breath catch in her throat.

"T-T-T-Twilight." Rainbow moaned loadly as Twilight barely ran her finger tips across the pegasi's flight muscles making Dash arch into Twilight.

"Let go Rain and maybe I'll stop." Twilight stated feeling Rainbow instantly let go of her and she stopped while Rainbow whimpered from the extreamly stiff wings of hers.

"Your so mean Twilight." Dash said but moaned loudly in disappointment as she hit a point in Dash's flight muscle making Dash's wings limp and the fire in Dash's loins go back to a dull roar.

"Come on you can sleep with me till the others come get you, since I'm down for the count." Twilight stated getting a smile from Dash who climbed in behind Twilight and wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close to her body.

"You know I can't even remember the last time I had someone hold me like this." Twilight stated starting to drift off.

"It's really nice." She said feeling Dash lay her head on her shoulder.

"Night Twilight." She said spooning with the mare.

"Night Rain."

(That morning)

Rainbow woke up cold and felt around for Twilight before groaning and looking up to see the bathroom door opened when she felt a pair of tiny arms wrap around her making her look to see Spines snuggled up to her making her smile as the little dragon sighed.

" Morning Dash." Twilight whispered making Rainbow turn back only to blush at Twilight who had no bra and a very thin thong.

"Twilight you keep walking around like that and I'll never loose my crush for you." Rainbow stated making the mare look down and squeak before closing the door as Dash giggled.

"Twi must be really comfortable around you Rainbow if she can forget about stuff like that." Spines mumbled from Rainbows side.

"Morning kid, how bout we get some grub while Twilight gets ready." Dash said just as Twilight opened the door in a set of jeans and tank top showing most of her toned stomach and her hair tied back in a pony tail and wearing some boots.

"Ready when you are guys, and Dash you might want to take a bath first since you never did yesterday." Twilight said making Rainbow nod.

"Got it I'll be out in a flash." She said flying into the bathroom as they water started. Twilight smiled at her friend and went over to her pack and pulled out her E-pod and popped in her headphones just as Dash came out in a towel, only to see Twilight dancing to the music swaying gently to it making Dash smile and lean against the closet door.

"Dash you gonna get dressed?" Spines asked smiling at the mare who jumped a little at the voice.

"Yeah." She said reaching out for her clothes never taking her eyes off Twilight who was shaking her hips to the music till Spines put her clothes in her hand and shoved her into the bathroom.

"Honestly." Spines said and smiled as Twilight hummed her favorite song when Dash came back out dressed in some jeans and a red sleeveless shirt.

"Hey Dash you ready?" Twilight asked when she spotted her friend.

"Yeah lets get some food, I'm starving." Dash stated as they came out to see speechless Applejack who was staring at Twilight.

"Hey AJ, how was your night?" Twilight asked as the mare studdered a little making Rainbow glare at her.

"AJ? You ok?" Twilight asked putting her head to Applejacks making her stiffen up.

"Your a little warm AJ, come on Lady Snow showed me a few ways to stop a fever in it's tracks." She said taking her hand and dragging her back into her room while Dash tried to melt AJ's head with the glare she was sending her.

"Dash you ok?" Spines asked as Dash sighed and looked at the little dragoness.

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't be a jealous but I can't help it." Dash said before she heard hacking and coughing making her look and see the sheepish smile on Twilights face.

"Sorry AJ, didn't mean to give you that much. But what ever is making you feel bad should be gone in a few seconds." Twilight stated as Applejack rinsed her mouth out.

"Acutally sugarcube, ah'm feelin fine really but thanks for tryin." She said getting a smile from Twilight.

"Well come on ya'll lets head on down for some grub." AJ said still with a small blush on her face.

After breakfast Twilight and Sunset Shimmer headed into town leaving the rest of the girls to look for clues.

"So Twilight what did you need my help with?" Shimmer asked as the mare sighed.

"That." She said pointing to a large truck on top of a house making her gape at it.

"How did that happen?!" Shimmer asked as Twilight sighed.

"Spines and I were traveling to some of the lost tomes around here when POOF, we're on top of a house in the middle of a empire." She explained making Shimmer sigh.

"Ok well come on then, I'm sure whoever's house this is doesn't like your truck on their roof." She said her horn lighting up along with Twilights and they started to get the truck off the house.

(At the library)

Rainbow and Applejack were glaring at one another from across the room while the other girls stayed out of whatever it was that they were mad at each other about.

"Damn Twilight stealer." Dash mumbled when they heard the roar of a large engine making them head outside to see Twilight drift around the corner in a large black pickup truck.

"Hey guys sorry it took us so long, we just didn't want to damage the lady's house anymore than it was." Twilight stated while a door closed on the otherside and a shaking Shimmer came around the corner.

"Well now that I have my truck back, I should really get going." Twilight said jumping down as Dash walked up to her disappointed.

"Come on Twi, stay till we leave." Dash said looking down as Twilight sighed.

"But Dash, I have to-

"Please Twilight? I don't get to see you enough as it is." Dash said as Twilight sighed.

"Fine, I guess I can stay-OOF!" She said as she was wrapped in a tight hug from the mare.

"So what are we doing?" She asked as Dash pulled back while Applejack was looking in awe at the truck.

"Hey Twilight where did ya'll find a beast like this?" She asked Twilight smiled.

"This is my pride and joy, built him from the ground up." She said as the two started to talk about their trucks while the others went inside.

"So tell me Twi, when are ya'll gonna come by the farm and stay with us for a little bit?" She asked cranking up the truck just to listen to the roar of the engine.

"Don't know, depends on my schedule AJ. Besides Dash wants to take me up to Cloudsdale for a weekend and Sunset wants to learn some spells from me along with some fighting moves." She said as AJ turned off the truck and jumped down.

"So what's in the back Twi?" She asked.

"A snowmobile, well what's left of it. Tall dark and smoke crushed it while I was in a cave looking at old tombs." She said as AJ pulled the tarp back and whistled.

"He sure did a number on it, gonna be nothin but scrap now." She said looking over at the mare who sighed and nodded.

"400 gems down the tube." She said as AJ smiled and threw a arm over her shoulder.

"Now sugarcube at least you and Spines are ok that's all that counts right?" She asked as Twilight nodded.

"Yeah true but I still gave Mr. Smoke out there a piece of my mind for what he did to my snowmobile." Twilight smirked as they went inside to help.

(Later that day)

Twilight sighed as she haulded some more supplies for the food when she saw some ponies run past the front of her truck making some of the food and drinks spill in the back of her truck.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" She yelled and looked over from where they came from to see the shield gone and Sombra walking through the middle of the street with a victorious smirk on his face.

Twilight sighed and flipped a switch dropping the tailgate and stomped the gas and turning the wheel roaring down the road to the crystal castle where she found her friends spilling everything in the back out.

"TWILIGHT! There you are darling!" Rarity yelled as Twilight pulled her truck up and threw the keys to Spines and headed to where she last saw Sombra before she felt two strong grips on her wrists Twilight grit her teeth holding back the urge to attack.

"Where do you think your going sugarcube?" AJ asked.

"Yeah Twilight, Shimmer is looking for the real crystal with Spike just stay here with us where it's safe." Dash stated as Twilight pulled her hands out of there grasp.

"He's not that tough girls, I can handle him till Shimmer finds out how to stop him." Twilight said and flashed away making the girls growl.

"Damnit Twilight!" They yelled as a explosition rocked the area.

Sombra was not having a good day right now as he pulled himself out of the side of a house before he felt another shock to his system when he was sent through two more houses and dug a trench through the road, he looked up to see the flaming mare glaring at him with a small smirk.

"You owe me 400 gems." Twilight growled walking towards the downed king as a flash went off in the sky making the two look up to see Spike with the crystal heart.

"SPIKE!"

"NO!" Sombra looked over a the destracted mare and knocked her through one of the homes before turning to smoke and took off towards the dragon that had his crystal when a pink flash garbbed the dragon and the crystal heart before heading back landing in the center of the crystal castle.

"NOO! CRACK!" Sombra smashed into the ground hard as something landed on his stomach hard making him spit up blood.

"Where do you think your going?" Twilight growled with blood running down the side of her face as her fist glowed with power while the road lit up making him go wide eye.

"Game over Sombra." She smiled as he screamed when a pink light washed over them destroying Sombra while Twilight sighed powering down.

"That was fun." She said spotting Rainbow in the air making her smile and head back to the castle where a celebration was going on making her sigh as Spines came up beside her.

"So we heading out?" She asked as Twilight nodded.

"Yep time for us to get back on the road." Twilight stated moving through the crowd as Spines tossed her the keys.

"Well off we go, did you tell Spike bye?" She asked getting a nod from the little dragon.

"Yeah, left him some nice rubies to for the trip home. Oh and I put that letter you wanted me to in AJ's and Dash's rooms." She said getting a kiss on the head from Twilight.

"Thanks squirt." She said and helped her into the truck before climbing in herself and taking off towards the exit and was gone just as Rainbow spotted them and AJ came back to check on the truck.

(6 months later)

Over the next 6 months Twilight and Spines were rarely heard from and AJ along with Dash were depressed for a while till their friends were able to cheer them up.

Right now AJ, Applebloom, and Big Mac were out in the field when Applejacks ears perked up when she heard the roar of a engine that made her go wide eyed and looked up to see the large tires of only one truck she knew off like that.

She smiled and took off to the front gate just as the truck came into view and a mare she longed for was leaning against her fence with a smile on her face.

"Hey AJ." She said and pulled the mare close to her and into a kiss making her squeak.

"APPLEJACK!" Applejack snapped out of her daze and looked back to see her brother looking at her.

"Ya'll ok sis?" He asked as the sound of a engine was started making her jump and look around.

"AJ maybe you should go rest for a while." Big Mac said getting a sigh from her.

"Yeah I guess your right, I'll be back in 10 ok so don't finish without me." She smiled getting one from him.

"You got it." He stated watching her get far enough away making him sigh and Applebloom nudge him.

"Is she gonna be ok Big Mac?" She asked getting a nod from him.

"She just misses one of her friends sugarcube is all." He stated and took off his shirt throwing it over by one of the trees as his little sister went back to work on gathering up apples.

After a while Big Mac heard the deep rumble of pipes making him look up to see a black and red truck with a mare driving and was heading to the front gate, he sighed and went to meet her as she pulled up and got out making him freeze for a second.

"Hi, um my name is Twilight Sparkle. I was wondering if Applejack Apple lives here?" She asked blushing a little at his shirtless form. She was in blue jean short shorts, and a black tank top that stopped just below her bust along with a black bandana in her hair.

"Um, uh, yeah um she's uh inside right now." He said making her smile and blush.

"So what's your name?" She asked making him stutter.

"Um, Mackintosh most folk round here call me Big Mac." He stated getting a nod from her.

"So Mr. Mackintosh are you a friend of AJ's?" She asked making him grin.

"Nah, Ah'm her big brother." He said as she smiled.

"Wow she never really talked about you when we talked on the phone." She said as he grinned.

"Really that ain't like AJ." He said as she shrugged.

"Well she said something about her granny and little sister Applebloom." She said making his eyebrow raise.

"So she ain't said nothin bout me huh? Wonder why that is?" He asked looking down at the blushing mare and caught her sneaking glances at his body making him grin and flex a little and took pride in the spark that went through the mares eyes.

'Hm so that's it, she likes stallions.' He thought just as Applejack came out.

"Big Mac why didn't you come and get...Me?" AJ said stopping at the end seeing the mare that's been on her mind.

"Hey AJ." She said before she was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Sugarcube where have you been and where's Spines?" She asked while the mare started to turn blue.

"Um AJ she can't breath." Mac said hearing his sister gasp and let the mare go who gulped in air greedily and then gave Big Mac a thankful look making him smile.

"Ah'm so sorry sugarcube you ok?" She asked getting a nod from her.

"Yeah I'm good." She said.

"So tell me sugarcube where's your big truck?" She asked making Big Mac raise his eyebrow.

"Oh he's being shipped here, I want to get the rest of the girls together for a meeting, and as for where I've been I'll tell you later and Spines is over at the library with Spike." She said getting a nod from AJ.

"So sugarcube you want to come in?" She asked but Twilight shook her head.

"No sorry but I'm going to meet with Dash in a minute by the lake. I just hope I don't get lost again, this town is bigger than you said it was AJ." Twilight stated while Big Mac spoke up.

"You know Ms. Twilight ah could take you to the lake to meet with Ms. Dash if you'd like? Ah'm about to go on break here in a minute so if you want to chat with AJ for a little longer while I go get my shirt ah'll take you there." He said getting a smile from Twilight while AJ frowned.

"Sure. If you don't mind that is Mr. Mackintosh." She stated while he shook his head.

"Not at all, and please just Mac or Big Mac." He stated getting a nod from her.

"Then just Twi or Twilight then, Mac." She said getting a nod from him and a charming smile making her blush as he turned away to get his shirt.

Applejack frowned watching the two talk and she didn't like it one bit especially Mac taking her to see Dash.

' What are you up to big brother?' She thought and could have sworn she saw Twilight look at Mac's butt and bite her lip.

"So AJ once your brother gets back could you call the rest of the girls here?" She said just as Big Mack came back making her grin a little bit.

"Ya'll ready sugarcube?" He asked making her grin and blush.

"Um yeah. Come on and I'll follow you." She said getting a nod from him as she went and pulled her truck into the yard while Big Mac came around with his old pickup beside hers.

"Come on sugarcube if it's the lake ah'm thinkin of it ain't to far away." He said and roared off surprising Twilight till she smiled and waved at AJ and gunned the engine roaring after Big Mac.

AJ stood there glaring at her brothers truck trying to blow it up before they rounded the bend and sighed just as Applebloom came up to her.

"Sis? You ok?" She asked.

"No, ah think our brother just stole the mare ah like." She growled before heading out into the field to work while calling the other girls.

(Lake)

Rainbow waited at the lake for Twilight and could hear two engines roar as she saw two trucks drift around a curve headed towards her till they stopped a few feet from her, one truck she recognized as Big Mac's the other she didn't till she saw Twilight step out of the truck making her jaw drop and heard her and Mac laughing.

"That there was a good race sugarcube, but better luck next time." Mac said as she softly punched his arm.

"Hey I don't know the area so I had to stay behind you Mac. HEY DASH!" She yelled spotting her friend snapping the mare out of her daze and smiled feeling Twilight wrapping her arms around her letting out a sigh.

"Hey Twi, where have you been?" She asked wrapping her own arms around the mare.

"Work and just busy." She said getting a nod from Dash.

"Well sugarcube ah'll head on back since your with Ms. Rainbow now so ah'll see ya'll around." Big Mac said before he felt a hand on his arm.

"Here Mac, this is my number give me a call sometime?" She asked getting a smile and nod from him.

"You got it sugarcube, now go on have some fun with your friends." He said getting a smile and surprisingly a hug from the mare.

"Thanks for showing me the way Mac." She said pulling back smiling at his blush.

"N,no problem Twi." He said hopping in his truck and heading out.

"You know Twilight that Big Mac is dating Rarity right?" Dash said making Twilight sigh.

"Yeah, I know. Oh well so we have some time before we meet with the others, so what do you want to do?" She asked as Dash started to lean in close making Twilight step back and into her trucks grill making Dash grin.

"You know I missed you Twilight." She said making Twilight gulp as Dash leaned in close to her neck breathing on it letting her lips run down to her collar bone making Twilight start to pant.

"D,Dash?" Twilight whimpered feeling her hands run across her stomach making her breath catch.

"HA! Sorry Twilight just couldn't help myself." She said before getting hit in the stomach making her grunt.

"Jerk." Twilight growled blushing but still smiled when Dash giggled.

"I said I was sorry." Dash said before she was jerked up and pinned to the grill making her go wide eyed.

"Twi? What's the matter?" She asked as the mare leaned her head on Dash's chest before she started lightly dragging her lips from the top of her cleavage to her collar bone lightly nipping it making Dash pant.

"Twilight, huff, huff. Please." She begged and felt her nibble on Dash's neck and if it wasn't for Twilight holding her when her legs buckled she would have hurt herself.

"What's the matter Rain? Little hot under the collar?" Twilight asked as Dash went to kiss her only for her to step back and smile.

"Sorry Rain, you know I'm only interested in stallions." Twilight said as Rainbow looked at her in disbelief wings hard as rocks and a blush matching the red stripe in her hair.

"Y,y,y, you UGH! Twilight your killing me here! UGH!" Dash cried as Twilight giggled and covered her finger with purple magic touching Dash right at the base of her spine holding it there making her moan in bliss while Twilight caught her from hitting the ground.

"My training in Shadow with the Lu Qui masters tought me how to seduce male and female targets and that is one of the pressure points I can touch on a female to bring her mind into a orgasmic bliss." Twiligh explained while Dash just gazed up at her before she took her finger away as Dash drooled a little bit making Twilight smile.

"I just, wow Twi." Dash stated letting Twilight rub her back never knowing that Twilights hands were covered in magic healing the tense muscle underneath making Dash tip forward resting her head on the grill.

"Twilight I swear if you ever find out you like mares or just females in general, please I want your first time to be with me." She said feeling Twilight's hands move to her pubic area and a pulse went off making the inferno that was there stop in a instant.

"You have my word Rain." Twilight said pulling the mare up with her and helping her into the truck while she went around and got in the otherside.

"That mare is gonna be the death of me." Dash said to herself just as Twilight jumped in.

" So I have a surprise for you and the girls when we get to AJ's place." Twilight said taking off down the trail as Dash just layed her head on Twilight's shoulder.

"Mmm." She moaned still coming down from her high.

'I swear I'm going to have to start wearing swimsuit bottoms when she's around.' Dash thought with a silly grin on her face just as they started to pull up to the house and could see Fluttershy and the rest of the girls just getting there when turned around spotting the two.

"TWLIGHT!" The group ran to the mare chattering non-stop before AJ and Dash calmed them down so Twilight could breath.

"So um Twilight how long are you stay with us this time? Um that is if you want to tell me." She said looking down before feeling a hand gently cup her face and made her look up to Twilight's smiling face.

"No need to be shy Flutters, now the reason I called all of you here is because I'm sure that you have noticed that a house has been built on the outskirts of town? Well if you will have me, I want to make this my new major home base and to be close to some of my best friends." She said looking over at Dash and AJ who were smiling.

"So if you don't mind is it ok if I move in here?" She asked with a nervous smile as the 6 girls smile and nodded pulling her into a hug.

"Of course darling, we would love for you to stay here for a while till your next trip." Rarity stated as Twilight sighed and looked up to see Big Mac wink at her but she sighed and shook her head at him nodding it to Rarity making him smile and head back to work.

"Now dear when will you need help with moving in?" Rarity asked as she smiled.

" I already am, well just the nessesities you know." She said getting nods from the others.

"So where's Spines at?" Shimmer asked as Twilight shurgged.

"Probobly showing Spike the new house or something." She said as the girls sighed.

"Well sugarcube what are you going to do now?" AJ asked as Dash shot her a look making AJ smile.

"Well I don't have anything to do for the next month soooo, I don't know never had this long off before." She said as a sparkle went through Dash's eyes.

"I know the perfect thing we can do!" Dash shouted fluttering in the air with a massive grin on her face.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" AJ asked.

"We can show her around Ponyville." She said smirking.

'And then bring her to my house for some alone time.' She thought drooling a little bit looking over Twilight who was smiling at her while Applejack was glaring at her.

"So sugarcube, ah was thinkin that if you want to if you could help me here on the farm in the mornins if you feel up to it?" She said with a smirk while Twilight narrowed her eyes.

"Is that a challenge AJ?" She asked while grinned wider.

"Ah don't know sugarcube is it?" She asked teasingly getting a smirk from Twilight.

"How bout this I bet I could beat you at your own game and finish the field we do before you do." Twilight said as Applejack grinned.

"Ah'll take that bet sugarcube." She said spitting in her hand and sticking it out as Twilight did the same and shook it.

"Ok sugarcube so when you loose what do ah get?" She asked as Twilight thought for a second.

"I'll work the farm for free for a week and wear whatever you want me to." She said as AJ's face lit up with a red blush.

"DEAL!"

"And if I win?" She asked as AJ shrugged.

"Whatever you want sugarcube." She said.

"Fine if I win you have to wear your granny's nightie through town for a whole day." Twilight said as the mare's eyes flew open while the rest of the girls oooo'd as Rainbow cackled.

"Are we in agreement?" She still holding her hand a she shook it and nodded.

"Be ready to loose sugarcube." Applejack said while a sly smile came across Twilights face.

"Oh I'll be ready AJ but you will be the one to loose." Twilight stated.

"Now ladies if you don't mind I believe there is a mare here that is taking me to her home town." Twilight said looking over at RD who smiled.

"I knew you would remember." She said as Pinkie bounced up to her.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! What about a party?" She asked getting a smile from Twilight.

"Sure make it after I beat AJ." Twilight said smiling at the challenging look in the other mares eyes.

"Okie dokie lokie!" She said as Twilight and Dash got in her truck and headed towards Cloudsdale while Twilight called Spines and told her she had the house to herself for the next few days.


	3. Chapter 3

(Cloudsdale 1 day later)

"So Twilight what do you think?" She asked as Twilight smiled looking around admiring the city.

"Love it here Dash, I wouldn't mind living here for a while." She said as Dash smiled floating beside her.

"I knew you would, come on I'll show you some of my old hang out spots." She said guiding her to a open area overlooking the valley and sat down next Dash.

"I used to come up here all the time to just think and relax. Usually come here if I had a fight at school or something with my parents." She said sighing as Twilight scooted next to her.

"You never talk much about your parents Rain." Twi stated as Rainbow sighed.

"My parents disowned me when I was 16 when they found out I was a fillyfooler so I've been on my own ever since." She said with a shrug as Twilight growled.

"That's fucking stupid." She snarled making Dash look over at her.

"Hey chill Twi it was a long time ago and I'm over it, no use crying over something that can't be fixed right?" She said as Twilight grumbled but nodded and got up.

"Come on, show me where I can get a stiff drink." She said as Rainbow nodded leading the way to a club just as the sun started to go down as they entered a club called Memories.

Inside the bass was bumping and mares and a few griffons where dancing and swaying to the music.

"Come on there's a bar on the other side they got a pretty good selection." Dash said getting a nod from Twilight who stayed close to Dash and made their way through the crowd.

"Hey sweetie don't see very many of your kind around here."

"Hey hun how about a dance later?"

"Hey babe where you going? You want to dance?"

Twilight smiled at the mares and waved and could swear she heard Dash growl making her giggle as they made it to the bar.

"Hey sweetie what can I get you and your mare?" The bar keep asked, she was tan pegasus with a blue mane in a black lowcut V-neck shirt and tight jeans on.

"I'll have the strongest thing you got and she knows what she likes." Twilight stated getting a nod from her while Dash sat in a stool next to her.

"So Twilight, what's with you and your brother? Do you guys used to be close?" Dash asked while Twilight looked down.

"Yeah, back in magic kindergarden I was bullied a lot and it only got worse after I got my cutie mark, during a exam in Celestia's school for gifted unicorns I lost control of my magic and was labled a freak afterwards. I was able to come back to my sences but the damage was already done, mares would beat me up and stallions picked on me and would beat me also in some cases." She said sighing just as the drinks came.

"Here go girls."

"Thanks." They said said as Dash looked back at Twilight.

"You were saying?"

"Well after a really bad beating and I was raped by a few mares in my class my brother was the one who taught me how to defend myself, we used to be really close till I left 7 years ago after a big fight and then he just stopped calling and writting to me hell even my parents stopped and only called once a blue moon. So I just stopped caring for a while I was a very heartless person, I didn't care about anyone but me and me alone. I broke hearts and didn't care who I hurt until Spines came into my life." Twilight said throwing a shot back and grunted at the burn while Dash just stared at her.

"When I found Spines I was on my way to Neighpan and she was surrounded by timber wolves at first I was just gonna let nature take it's course but something stopped me and made save her, I don't know what it was but when I did and saw the pure joy in her eyes and happiness something in me just clicked and from then on I've seen her as a little sister or something. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her." She said taking another shot.

"Wow Twilight, I never knew your life was that rough, is that why you don't like mares because of what happened back then?" Dash asked as Twilight sighed and nodded a little.

"I'm scared of mares to tell you the truth, I just don't know if I can bring myself to trust them and it terrifies me sometimes when they grab me or try to force me to do something Rain. But not you or AJ. I don't know why, back at the empire I'm sure if it would have been Shimmer or Rarity I would have caved in their face if they would have grabbed me like that. I don't know why I don't freak out with you two around cause I would have never let any other mare touch me the way you do sometimes." She said taking another shot.

"But enough about me Dash why don't you go have some fun I'm gonna chill here for a sec before I join you." She smiled just as a few mares came up to them.

"Hey ladies which one of you want to dance?" A yellow pegasus with a white mane wearing short shorts and a nice shirt that showed her flat stomach, her friend was grey with yellow hair and was wearing tight jeans and a expencive looking shirt.

"Go ahead Dash, I'm just gonna chill for a bit and then I'll come out and join you." Twilight said shooing the mare away with a smile getting a conserned look from Dash.

"Go I'm fine, ladies please take my friend away so she can have some fun please." Twilight said as the mares giggled and pulled Dash away making her sigh before smiling and going with the mares.

Twilight watched Dash disappear into the crowd and slid her drink close by so she could keep a eye on it, Twilight leaned back with a smile and pulled out a pack of cigs that she kept in her pocket tearing off the filter and popping the stick in her mouth just chewing on it.

"You ok sweetie?" Twilight turned to see the bar keep looking at her conserned.

"I'll be fine just need to calm down is all. I haven't talked about my past to anyone for a very long time is all." She said getting a nod from the mare.

"So tell me hun obviously your straight since you haven't made a pass at your friend yet, so why are you here?" She asked wiping the counter down.

"Closest club I guess? I don't know I'm just here for the ride." She said looking back to watch Dash having a good time with some of the mares.

"I see. Well let me know if you need anything else hun." She said as Twilight waved just as a griffon sat down and Twilight took another shot of the liquor.

"That's some strong stuff, surprised you can actually handle griffon alcohol.

"Actually this taste like shit, I've had better in Germaney and Neighpan. Besides Equestria never has had their own hard drink since moon shine was outlawed, now that is some strong stuff." Twilight grinned and looked over at the griffon.

She was in a tight tank top and tight shorts that went to mid thigh, her top feathers were preened forward and were like a darkish pink color. She had a cocky look on her face looking over at Twilight.

"Really so you travel a lot?" She asked leaning back as Twilight took another shot and nodded.

"Yep, been all over the world." She said sliding Dash's drink away from the griffon.

"What do you do?" She asked taking a sip of her own drink.

"You sure do want to know a lot about me, who are you?" Twilight said watching Dash show off her dance moves making her smile.

"Just curious why the top fighter of the world championship is in a place like this when you could be at better places." She said making Twilight smirk.

"So you know who I am, you have me at a disadvantage." She said as the griffon smirked.

"Gilda, I watched your fights and I got to say your a very dangerous mare." She said taking a sip of her drink.

"Perhaps, what is your game?" Twilight asked smiling at Dash making out with one of the mares before being brough into a lip lock with another.

"Just having a friendly chat is all, I'm sure that you get hounded by fans I just wanted to meet you in person so I can brag a bit to my friends over there." She said nodding to the group of griffons that were watching them.

"Well why don't we go meet them, I'm sure that one of you actually brought some good stuff." Twilight said getting a nod from Gilda as Twilight texted Dash letting her know where her drink was while Gilda and Twilight walked towards the griffon corner making some of them go wide eyed.

"Ladies this is Twilight Sparkle, The East Dragon herself." Gilda introduced her as Twilight smiled.

"Hey girls mind if I sit with you?" She asked as they cleared a spot in the middle.

"Thanks." She said sitting down beside some of the gawking griffons.

"Wow! I can't believe we have Machine Gun Sparkle at our table!" A griffon squealed as Twilight smiled.

"Machine gun Sparkle? Never heard that one." She said as some smiled.

"Oh you have so many nick names ma'am!" Another said getting a grin from Twilight.

"Really? Like what? I know of War and Dragon of the East but what else are they calling me?" Twilight as some giggled.

"Well some call you Phantom from one of your styles." One said as another gasped.

"Or,or Ms. Magic and The Princess of the Iron Fist!" She said as Gilda chuckled.

"Ok guys that's enough Ms. Twilight gets hounded enough from fans." She said getting a smile from Twilight.

"Please just Twilight or Twi, this miss stuff makes me feel old." Twilight said spotting Dash come over and stop looking at Gilda with a glare.

"Gilda."

"Dash."

"Twilight, now that we know each other how was your make out with the mares Rain?" Twilight asked as Dash looked at her with a smile.

"Pretty good I'd say." She said before looking back at Gilda.

"So what are you doing over here with her?" Dash asked.

"Well they're a few fans so I decided to sit with them and chat, why is there something I should know?" Twilight asked as Gilda sighed.

"A while back I got jealous of Dash's friends and lost my cool big time ruining a party made for me and made a complete fool of myself and blamed it on Dash so yeah." Gilda said getting a nod from Twilight.

"Ok so apologize and make up, it's as easy as that." Twilight said as Gilda growled while Dash snorted.

"FUCKING MAKE UP!" Twilight growled making both jump and shake hands with nervous looks on their faces.

"Sorry Dash won't happen again really." She said as Dash nodded.

"Apology accepted." Dash said as Twilight smiled.

"Good now Dash go get laid with your mares, I'll be fine." Twilight said getting a nod from her.

"So girls tell me about yourselves." Twilight said getting smiles from them.

(3 hours later)

Twilight sighed as she walked through the streets of Cloudsdale and headed for her hotel after she saw Dash leading the two mares out of the club.

"Well might as well hit the sack." Twilight said to herself when she heard the flutter of wings behind her, Twilight turned and caught a mare pegasus by the shirt and slammed her into the ground.

"Do you have a death wish?" Twilight growled as the mare looked surprised.

"Sorry I caught a stray wind and it blew me off course is all promise!" She paniced as Twilight sighed and let her go as she got up and glared at Twilight.

"What the hell is your problem anyway!?" She snarled as Twilight turned and started to walk away.

"HEY DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME BITCH!" She yelled and grabbed her shoulder making Twilights eyes narrow and she had to take a really deep breath before she caved in this mares face. Twilight slowly turned and looked at the hand on her shoulder.

"You have 2 seconds to get your hand off me before break evey bone in your body." She snarled as the mare jumped back feeling Twilights body heat start to climb.

"Now get the fuck out of my face." She said watching as the mare took off into the night sky as she took out a cig and lit it taking a deep inhale before blowing out the smoke.

"I fucking hate these things." She said flicking the stick away watching it fall through the clouds.

"I think I'm gonna train a little tomorrow." She said turning and bumping into a pegasus stallion nearly knocking her over before he grabbed her.

"Hey you ok?" He asked as she looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah thanks for the catch." She said watching him smile and lifted her to her feet.

"Well later dude." Twilight said heading upstairs.

"Later, it was nice meeting you." He called after her.

Twilight sighed and was about to enter the room when she heard three loud moans from the room making her sigh and went back down stairs and saw the stallion that caught her.

"HEY DUDE WAIT!" She called out making him turn around as she ran up to him.

"Hey do you know a good straight bar around here?" She asked getting a surprised look on his face.

"Ye,yeah I was heading there right now." He said leading the way with Twi in tow.

"So I don't see many main landers here, on holiday with your boyfriend?" He asked as she snorted.

"Yeah right, no my friend and I are here but she is currently using the room with two other mares." She said as he blushed while they turned a corner where a bar came into view.

"Wow, um sorry?" He said as she laughed and lit another cig taking a long drag of it before flicking the cig off and blowing the smoke out.

"You got anymore of those?" He asked as she nodded and gave him one.

"So what's the name of my drinking partner for tonight?" He asked as she smiled while he lit his cig and took a drag.

"Twilight Sparkle, you?" She said as he blew his smoke out.

"Thunderwing, so Twilight what's you plans for the night?" He asked as she sighed.

"Don't know probably crash at the bar or something." She said getting a nod from him.

"Tell you what why don't you come to my place after we get done drinking, I'll let you have the couch." He said smiling as she smirked.

"Don't you think you should get me drunk first before trying to take me home?" She teased as he smiled.

"Well if you want I mean we could do that to but I doubt my girlfriend will like it much." He said making her laugh and nudge his side.

"Your pretty cool Thunder." She said as they entered the bar.

(7 hours later)

Twilight groaned as she got up from a couch she didn't recognize before the memeories of last night came to her making her smile, she got off the couch and headed to where she knew the kitchen was stumbling to the fridge pulling out a gallon of OJ and a glass just as Thunder came in a leaned against the door frame.

"You know I could get used to waking up like this every morning, nice outfit by the way." He said as she looked down to see she was in nothing but her top and a thong before shrugging.

"Meh you already saw me." She said as he shrugged.

"So you hungrey Twi?" He asked before she gently pushed him out of the kitchen.

"I'll make breakfast you go sit down, it's the least I could do after you let me stay here." She said as he smiled.

"Well if you get up like that every time your more than welcome to stay every night." He said making her blush.

"Shut up and go in the living room!" She yelled shoving him out as he laughed making her blush harder but still smiled.

After a while she came out with a plate of pancakes, grits, and eggs.

"Wow you should really stay over, I usually just get cerial." He said shoveling the food down his throat.

"Thanks Thunder." She said eating her own falling into a comfortable silence before it was all ruined when the front door was kicked in and three stallions walked in.

"YO! Thunder dude wake your- Hello." The lead stallion said as thunder groaned.

"Twilight these are some of my friends that's Blaze, Flare, and Hawx." He pointing to each.

Blaze was in a muscle shirt and shorts and a short cut red mane matching her fire red coat.

Flare was white with a crystal blue mane, he had on a pair of gym shorts and a tight black muscle shirt.

Hawx was brown with a black mane wearing a dark red loose shirt and gym shorts.

"Sup guys. If you want there is some breakfast in the kitchen." She said pointing with her fork while Thunder went back to eating his food before he was snatched up by his friends.

"One sec ma'am." Blaze said dragging a struggling Thunder.

"NOOOOO! MY PRESIOUS!" He yelled before being dragged out the door, Twilight blinked for a second before shrugging and finishing her meal.

Outside Thunder whimpered looking back at the door before he glared at his friends.

"Dude who is that hot chick in your house half naked!?" Flare asked as Thunder sighed.

"That's Twilight Sparkle we met at work and we went to the bar chilled and talked a little and got pretty drunk before stumbling home where she passed out on my couch and I made it to the bathroom." He said as they gawked at him.

"So nothing happened?" Blaze asked as Thunder sighed.

"NO! Now can I get back to my pancakes before they get cold?" He asked as the door opened and Twilight stepped out.

"Hey guys I'm off, Thunder thanks again for letting me crash here. If you want we can meet up at the bar again tonight, I left my number on your counter." She said before heading to the motel as they smiled.

"Sure I'll give you a call when I get off tonight!" He called after her as she waved over her shoulder.

"Dude you have to be the luckiest stallion in Equestria. What's Flitter gonna say when she finds out?" Hawx said looking after Twilight.

"Dude that is one hot mare." Flare said and looked back to see Thunder missing and then heard the door close.

(Hotel)

Twilight sighed as she opened the door and was hit with the smell of sex making her gag a little and could see two mares on Rainbows chest making Twilight shake her head and get in the shower before she changed into some booty shorts and a low cut tank top.

She redid the cloud walking spell just to be safe before coming out and grabbing her wallet and leaving a note for Dash and then heading out to see if she couldn't find a gym.

(Gym)

After about 15 min of looking she found one and got a membership while she was here and for when she might visit.

She went to the back and changed into her workout clothes, a tanktop and loose training shorts and had her feet and hands wrapped. As she walked to the fighting ring she caught the eyes of males and females alike when she heard her name called.

"Hey Twi!" She turned to see Hawx jogging up to her making her smile.

"Hey Hawx, you working out today to?" She asked getting a nod from him.

"Yeah, I'm prictising for the boxing matching coming up soon. You gonna be here for it?" He asked as she sighed.

"Maybe when is it?" She asked.

"On the 3rd of this coming month." He answered getting a smile from her.

"Sure, I'm training for my own match coming up in a month so if you want we can work together?" She suggested as he smiled.

"Sure, I'll go easy on you." He teased getting a smirk from her as they entered the ring.

"Ok big guy lets begin your lessons." She said as he got in a boxing stance and she got in her own. When the bell rang he threw a sloppy punch that she grabbed and tossed him hard into the mat.

"Number one: Never underestimate your opponent." She smiled as he looked at her shocked before getting up more serious and threw a few more jabs and a hard left that she blocked and gave a counter hard to his solar plex knocking the wind out of him.

"Number two: Go for weak points in you enemies defense, no reason to drag a fight out when you know where to take them down at." She instructed as a crowd started to gather. Hawx smiled and got back up after he got his breath and came at her more cautious now thowing quick jabs testing her defense and he found little to no holes in it.

'Just who is this mare?' He thought when he overextended and felt his arm grabbed again and slammed into the mat and then her on top of him, he looked up to see her smiling.

"Number three don't limit yourself to just one style cause then you end up being predictiable, learn more styles and once you feel comfortable enough create your own." She said tapping his nose and winked before getting off him.

"Now with what you learned just now come at me, I'll keep to boxing so you can have a fair fight." She said getting a nod from him as they went at each other while giving each other tips during the spar.

After a while Hawx was on the mat with a bloody nose and was smiling up at Twilight who had her hands on her hips.

"Heres a tip for you, don't get distracted." She said smiling down at him as he chuckled.

"Got it coach." He said as the crowd that gathered cheered making them smile and she raised his arm and smiled as they clapped.

"I'm gonna hit the showers big guy, you working tonight?" She asked as he shook his head.

"Nah I have off today so I'm gonna head home and chill till Thunder gets off and you get to meet his girl." He said getting a nod from Twilight as they made their way to the showers.

"What's she like?" She asked as he sighed.

"A cunt excuse my language but that is the best way to describe her." Hawx said as she groaned.

"Do I have to meet her? I'm sure I could find a ton of things more fun to do than sit in a bar with a awkward silence the entire time." She said getting a laugh from him.

"Tell you what you meet her and if it just gets to weird then we'll go to a club and have some fun." He said as she nodded.

"Cool well I stink and so do you, so go get a shower and I'll meet you at the entrance." She stated and headed in as he went to the stallions side.

(With Hawx)

Hawx sighed as he washed his head and turned to see two large stallions looking at him making him raise a eyebrow.

"Help you? He asked as they shrugged.

" Sorry, we just saw you out there with Machine Gun Sparkle handing your ass to you Hawx." One said as he looked at them confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as they looked at him surprised.

"Really dude? Your a boxer and you never heard of her? She's one of the top fighters in the world and even made a few black lists in a couple of countries, all in all dude she's a bad bitch and could kill you in the blink of a eye." The other said.

"They're right you know Hawx, I've been bred to kill and fight after my training with Lady Snow and the Lin Qui. I'm as they said a bad bitch." Twilight said from around the corner making them all jump.

"So your a world class fighter?" He asked as she laughed.

"Yep, won the championship last month and still a little sore from it. Now why don't you hurry your cute ass up and we can go hang out." She called to him making him blush and heard her walking away.

"Wow, your hanging with a mare like that dude? That's awesome." The first said as Hawx stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel.

"Yeah well she's going to be coming to my boxing match in a few days so maybe she could teach me some things." Hawx said walking past the gaping stallions.

"Lucky bastard." He heard them say as he got dressed and met up with Twilight who had her street clothes on making his mouth go dry.

She was in tight pants and V-neck tank top showing some of her cleavage and her hair was in a ponytail.

"There you are Hawx, come on lets go set our things down so we can go hang out." Twilight said taking his hand making him blush. Once they were far enough away she let go and turned back to him.

"So lead the way big guy." She said as he took a left and headed west.

" So Twi, what do feel like doing?" He asked as she shrugged.

"I'm just along for the ride right now, what do you have in mind?" She asked as he thought for a second.

"Video games?" He asked as she shrugged.

"Sure I haven't ever played any so it should be fun." She said.

(4 hours later)

"HOLD THE B BUTTON HOLD THE B BUTTON!"

"I AM HOLDING THE B BUTTON!"

"THEN TAP IT TAP IT!"

"You are dead."

The two sighed and leaned back before laughing.

"Wow this is fun and HOLY SHIT IT'S LATE!" Twilight yelled and jumped up.

"What is it?" He asked getting up as she got her shoes on.

"I was suppose to meet Dash at the club 20 minutes ago!" She said panicing as he gently took her arm.

"Hey chill, I'll go with you to help out encase she gets pissed." He said getting a thankful smile from her.

"Thanks Hawx." She said and grabbed his hand and they flashed away.

(Outside Club Memories)

Dash was glaring at her watch and then looked around as a flash went off beside her making her jump.

"You need to warn me next time Twi." She hear a male voice.

"Sorry sorry." She heard Twilight.

"Your late, and who is this?" Dash asked glaring at the stallion who was busy trying to gain his balance.

"Dash this is Hawx, Hawx this is Rainbow Dash." She said as he shook his head and smiled at her.

"Sorry I kept your girlfriend out so late I introduced her to some video games earlier and we kind of lost track of time." He said as Twilight glared at him.

"Didn't Thunder tell you that I don't date mares, I'm into stallions?" She asked as he looked back at her surprised.

"Um no, just said that you guys got drunk and crashed at his place." He said getting a sigh from Twilight just as two mares ran up to Dash.

"Hey Dash, so are we gonna have a repeat tonight? She asked as the other grabbed Dash's arm.

"I wouldn't mind another night like that." The other mare said nibbling on Dash's neck making Dash shiver.

"I'll think about it, Twi you coming in or you hanging with your boy?" She asked as Twilight shrugged.

"I think I'm gonna hit a club with Hawx tonight, you girls have fun." Twilight said getting smiles from them as they headed into the club and the mares each grabbed a cheek of Dash's butt making her jump.

"So big guy lead the way, I could use a drink and some good company." She said making him smile.

"Sure I could use some myself." He said and led the way to a club that was down town.

(Hawx Club)

"So you own this place?" Twilight asked getting nod from him.

"Yep opened it up about 5 years ago and been expanding ever since." He said getting a nod from her.

"That really cool dude! So what do you have to drink here that's good?" She asked as he went into the back and came back with a very old bottle of liquor.

"Got this from the dragon nation after I struck a deal with a wealthy dragon there." He explained as Twilights eyes widened and her mouth watered.

"That is a 1000 year old bottle of moon shine." Twilight said as he poured her a shot.

"Hawx your the best." She said as she threw the shot back and slammed the glass down feeling the burn of the liquor go down her throat making growl.

"Whoa now that is some good stuff!" She said making him smile.

"Only the best for my friends." He said pouring him a shot and her another one.

"So since your off tonight why don't we have some fun?" She said taking his hand and pulling him out to the dance floor after they both took a shot.

All through the afternoon the two had a great time dancing and drinking and just enjoying life before they finally sat down a little buzzed from the hard liquor taking effect.

"So Twi, how you liking your stay here so far?" He asked as she leaned over on him.

"It's the most fun I've had in years." She said feeling him lay his head on hers.

"Come on lets get out of here, we got to meet up with Thunder." He said taking the bottle back into the back after Twilight resealed it.

As they left the club after Hawx locked up till the night shift came in and headed to the bar swapping life stories and telling each other about themselves.

"Wow Twi I'm sorry that, that happened to you." He said as she sighed.

"It was a long time ago and I'm mostly over it, don't trust mares anymore but a very select few but yeah." She said as he sighed and threw a arm over her.

"Ok enough sad talk, let's go enjoy making fun of Thunders girlfriend behind her back." He said as Twilight snorted and laughed.

"Ok." She said as they walked through the door to see Thunder and his mare just sitting down.

"YO THUNDER!" Hawx called out as the two looked up and the mare glared at Twilight and him while Hawx leaned down to Twilight.

"See told you she was a cunt." He said making her laugh as they pulled up some chairs with Twilight on Thunders left and his mare on his right.

"Hawx what are you and this, girl doing here?" She asked as Twilight groaned.

"Yeah well Thunder invited us over and my name is Twilight." She said giving a glare back at her making her jump at the ice in Twilights glare before she snarled at Thunder.

"You cheating on me with this bitch Thunder?" She said as Twilight's eye widened and narrowed into dangerous slits.

"Care to call me that again little girl and I'll show you what this bitch can do." Twilight warned as Hawx grabbed Twilights arm.

"Well this was a really good meeting and escalaed fast, we should do it again never. Later Thunder!" Hawx called out over his shoulder but he was busy trying to calm his girlfriend down.

As the two left the bar Twilight let out a calming breath as Hawx looked over at her.

"You ok?" He asked as she nodded.

"Wow she really is a cunt! I never met a bitch so rude in my life! And I've met dragons!" Twilight growled before he put a arm over her.

"Come on lets head to my place have some shots and go kill some zombies." He said as she smiled.

"Aww you know just what to say to cheer me up, but lets drop by the hotel so I can get some clothes." She said getting nod from him.

After a while Twilght and Hawx got to the hotel and she was able to go in without hearing Dash and her mares going at it like rabbits, she grabbed her bag and left a note for Dash and met up with Hawx just as a drunk Rainbow walked in spotting her and smiled.

"Heeeeeyyyyyy Twi, me and the girls are gonna have some fun upstairs. Want to join us?" She asked as Twilight made her way past her and the two drunk mares.

"Nah I'm good Dash, you guys have fun without me. I'm gonna crash over at Hawx tonight." She said as Dash groaned but smiled when one pinched her butt.

"Daaaasssshhhh, come on I want to have some fun." One said as the other pushed Dash to the stairs.

"Ok ok lets go then since Twi is gonna be a party pooper." She said as Twilight rolled her eyes.

"I swear that mare is crazy." Twilight said and looped her arm around Hawx waist.

"Come on lets go kill stuff." She said making him laugh.

"I think I created a monster." He said as she laughed.

"Maybe."

(Hawx house)

"GO GO GO HE'S ON YOUR LEFT!"

" I GOT'EM I GOT'EM!"

"GRENADE!"

"AWWW! He got me." Twilight laughed and took another shot as Hawx came and revived her and she got back into the game, after a few hours the two were watching a scary movie and making fun of it.

"Seriously do you really think that if some creepy ass noice was coming from some room with creepy flickering lights I would go in there? Come on there is no way people are that stupid!" Twilight groaned as he laughed.

"I wonder if we told Thunder's girl that a mare was hitting on him was in there if she would go in?" Hawx asked as she laughed.

"Man fuck that bitch seriously! OH OH see and that's another think what is he tripping on there is nothing there!" She said as Hawx got up to get another bottle.

" I know right! But it's only stallions that trip like we're this clumsy mess when running, and why look back? Just run!" He called from the kitchen as Twilight laughed and looked back over the couch and smiled as he was coming back and lit up her horn tripping him as she jumped over the couch catching him and the bottle.

"I don't know Hawx your pretty clumsy." She giggled putting the bottle down as he smiled and flipped her on her back and straddled her waist.

"The difference between me and those posers is I'm quick on my feet." He leaning down close to her as she smile and flipped him.

"Looks like you forgot lesson one Hawx." She smirked while he smiled and pulled her closer and into a kiss making her moan before she pulled back.

"Should we really be doing this?" She asked before he pulled her back in letting his hands run up her back and over a scar that was under her bra making her moan.

"I don't know I'm just here till you say stop." He stated as she went back down letting her fingers go through his hair as he unclasped her bra.

"Hawx wait, wait, wait. I don't know if I want this, we just met and I would be lying if I said that I didn't like you a little." She said getting a smile from him.

"Oh so I did make a impression." He said claspping her bra back on and smiled at her.

" So I won't be stepping out of line if I ask you out?" He asked as she smiled.

"Not at all." She said pulling him into another kiss letting her hands run up his ripped abs and chest making her smile.

'Oh yeah.' Twilight thought.

(Two days later)

Twilight woke up in a bed not her own and felt a muscular arm around her making her smile and snuggle into the stallion behind her. She was in her night clothes of PJ's and comfortable shirt.

She felt him pull her closer making her sigh before easing out of his grasp and going to the kitchen to start some breakfast. She smiled to herself humming a little as she worked making some french toast and some tofu bacon that he had in his fridge before she stopped and worry started to take hold of her.

'What if he leaves me like the others?' She thought as she felt his hands slide across her stomach making her shiver.

"Morning Twi, smells good." He said and looked down at the worried face of his new girlfriend.

"Twi? What's the matter?" He asked as she sighed.

"Hawx I have some bad news, I'm gonna be gone for months at a time for my job till I can find something else more close to home." She said looking back up at him worried and saw a little disappointment in his eyes.

"Well that sucks, so are you gonna break up with me now? That would be a new record for me." He said as she went wide eyed.

"NO! No, no,no,no. I'm not I was worried you would break it off with me. It's not the first time it's happened." She said looking down as she felt him turn her around and made her look up at him.

"Twi, I'm not gonna break it off with you just because your gonna be gone for a while. I want to try this out and make it work with you." He said before he smiled.

"Besides do you know how hard it is to find a good mare that's single and not gay or in a herd here? Hell it's been about four years since I last got laid or had a relationship, it's really bad here in this part of town. I know you know about how bad it is here in Equestria anyway for straight stallions and if your willing to work with me then you can bet I'll try to."He said as she smiled and pulled him into a small kiss and smiled.

"You just like me for my body." She said as he laughed.

"That's a plus but the fact that you can kick my ass and are a blast to be with is the winning part."He said as she smiled and pulled him into a hungrey kiss.

"Your sweet Hawx, now go sit down and I'll finish breakfast." She said turning back to the stove as he reaced for a strip of bacon before she smacked his hand.

"Go sit down, I'll bring you some when it's ready." She said smiling as the door was kicked in by Blaze, Thunder, and Flare before they stopped and saw Twilight who waved at them.

"Hey guys you hungrey?" She asked as they gaped at her.

"Dude she's cooking for you now?" Thunder asked as Hawx shrugged.

"What she wanted to, it's not like I'm gonna stop her." He said as she set a plate down in front of him.

"Here you go." She said before heading back into the kitchen.

"So guys are you hungrey or not?" Twilight asked holding a spatula and saw them all at the table making her smile.

"Cool just give me a minute guys." She said getting ready to make some more food as they looked over at Hawx who had a happy smile on his face.

"Oh gods this is good Twi." He said hearing laugh.

"Thanks big guy, Thunder heads up." She called and tossed his plate to him and caught it.

"Nice toss Twilight." He said as Flare and Blaze's plates appeared in front of them before Twilight came over with her own plate and began to eat.

" So what have you two been doing these last few days?" Thunder asked as they shrugged.

"Mostly just had fun, going to clubs, drinking, playing video games, and Twilight's been teaching me a few new styles of martial arts." Hawx stated as Twilight finished her food just as he did taking it to the kitchen.

"Thanks Twi." He said getting a smile from her.

"No prob, so are we still going to the gym in a minute or we taking a day off?" She asked as he smiled.

"Nah I want to get as good a possible and with you teaching me it's gonna be no problem." He said making her smile.

"Cool well I'm gonna go get my bag and you go get changed." She said getting nod from him as she finished washing the dishes.

"Hey guys just put the dishes in the sink and me or Hawx will get to them later ok?" She asked getting dumb nods from them as she went to the back with Hawx as they looked at each other.

"Dude you don't think that they're together do you?" Fare asked as Blaze scoffed.

"Please there is no way Twilight would go with someone like his scrawny ass." Thunder said as Blaze heard a yelp making them all jump up and run to the back to see Twilight pinning Hawx to the wall in a heavy make out session with him while they just gawked as Twilight pulled back with hooded eyes and looked at them surprised.

"Sorry guys just couldn't help myself." She said and used her magic to close the door and they heard the two laugh.

"Fucking lucky bastard." They said when they came back out in their workout clothes and laughed at their looks.

"Later guys." Hawx said grabbing his keys and catching up with Twilight.

Later that day Twilight was saying goodbye to Hawx while Dash was reassuring her mares that she would be back in time.

"I promise I'll come visit in a few days or so ok?" He said as she nodded against his chest.

"Hey Twi I promise I'll come by to see ok?" He asked a she looked up sad but smiled and nodded.

"Got it big guy, in the mean time I'll call you when I get to the house ok so you'll know I made it home ok?" She stated as he smiled.

"Got it Twi, now go I know Spines is probably missing you so go." He said bringing her into a deep kiss making her moan and pulled him in deeper before pulling back with a smile.

"See you later." She said heading over to Dash who was pulling back from a three way make out.

"Ready Dash?" Twilight getting a nod from the mare and kissed each one again before grabbing Twilight and taking off towards Ponyville as the mares sighed and Dash popped back up.

"I'll call you guys later ok?" She said as they giggled and Twilight winked at Hawx before they shot off again making him laugh.

"So ladies who's ready for a round of drinks on me at my club?" He asked as the nodded and left with the stallion.

(Ponyville)

Dash and Twilight landed in the town square and hugged before Twilight went to go see Spines and Dash went to see her weather schedule and then call her mares.

Twilight sighed as she walked into her house and saw Spines playing with Spike making her smile.

"Hey guys what's happening?" She asked making them turn and smile at Twilight.

"Hey Twi welcome home." She said coming up and hugging her before Spike was pulled into the group hug making him grumble but loved the affection.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Twilight asked letting them go.

"Just playing around mostly and finding gems." Spines said leading her to a mountain of gems in the main gathering area.

"Mines the biggest." Spines said as Spike sighed.

"I gave a lot of mine to Rarity." He said as Spines rolled her eyes.

" Seriously dude, we spent hours digging up these gems and even beat up some diamond dogs to and you gave most of them away to Rarity!?" Spines said looking at him in disbelief.

"Well she was running low and I was just being helpful." He said as Spines sighed.

"Look Spike, I know you grew up with ponies but you never give your horde to anyone unless you loss some in a bet and your honor as a dragon make you have to keep that bet or if your trying to get a mate." She said rubbing her temples.

"Spike if you ever want to be bigger you have to embrace your dragon side and learn to control it." She said looking at his scared face before sighing.

"Look I know that you had a bad experiance once before but you need to get over that. Come on and I'll take you home." She said getting a nod from him while Twilight sighed and looked at the mountain of gems wrapping them in her magic she to them to the storage area where most of her gems were anyway and walked out and sealed the door so only Spines could get in.

Twilight sighed and headed upstairs to call Hawx and then Applejack to let her know she was coming over in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

(4 months later)

Twilight smiled going though some katas with her boyfriend before stopping and just watched him with a small smile. He had come a long why in such a very short time giving it his all, she loved that about him and his never quit attitude.

Over the past 4 months Twilight had been searching for a job closer to her friends and boyfriend, so after a couple of months she opened up her own dojo that was going to be have a grand opening tomorrow.

Hawx stopped and looked over at his girlfriend and smiled a little watching her blush.

"What's the matter Twilight you look a little hot." He teased as she looked away.

"It's your fault you know, being all hot and sweaty." She said blushing harder when she felt his hands slide across her stomach.

"Well it's your fault for making me all hot and sweaty isn't it?" He asked nibbling on her ear making her squeak.

"Hawx, please." She begged as he let go and smiled.

"Sorry you know I can't help myself." He said before grunting at the hit to chest she gave him.

"Teasing jerk." She said trying to get her heart rate down.

Ever since the two really started to spend time together Twilight found that he was VERY good as riling her up to the point she was a shivering mess of want but she wanted to wait till they were both comfortable. But that didn't stop him from teasing her and her getting him back twice as bad later, she could safely say that Hawx was a very special part of her life.

"Aww but you love it." He said and took her hand.

"Come on lets go get cleaned up." He said getting a nod from her as she stared at his ass.

Once the two got to the river Twilight stripped down to her bra and thong while he got down to his boxers and dove in making her smile when he came up shivering.

"Sweet Celestia it's cold!" He said and heard a yelp and splash making him look over to see a soaking wet Twilight who was glaring at a rock but what had his attention was that her bra was now floating down the river. He looked back to see her blush and look up at him and turn around, unknown to him she let out a smile.

"Hey Hawx come here real quick please I think I hurt my leg in my fall." She said and heard him quickly come to her worried that she was hurt.

"Let me see Twi, did you hit your knee or - WHOA!" Splash!

Hawx looked up to see the smiling face of Twilight and her boobs pressed right up on his chest making his face burn bright red.

"What's the matter Hawx? You look a little hot and bothered." She said as he stuggled to form words.

(All the kids out of the pool!)

"Use your words Hawx and MMPH!" She was surpised when he pulled her into a kiss but melted into it and ran her hands along his chest and stomach while letting one run over his buldge making her smile feeling him twitch at her touch.

"Twilight." He said as she ran her nails down his back making him growl before she kissed him hungerly.

"Hawx I need you now I can't take this teasing anymore." She panted as he gropped her and let his hand run down her toned stomach and teased her clit.

"I thought you'd never ask." He said when a cool breeze went across the rivier making them shiver.

"Lets take this back to my place." She said getting a shivering nod from him.

"Good idea." He said and grabbed their things before she took his hand and they flashed away.

(Twilight's house)

The couple appeared in the bathroom and Twilight used her magic to turn the shower on while he tossed their things in the dirty clothes along with his boxers when he saw a thong fly by his face and into the basket making him turn to gape at the blushing mare that was covering herself and looking down.

"So are you sure you want to do this Twi, I can wait if you want to." He said as she looked back at him and let her eyes travel down to 15 inches of stallion standing at full mast making her blush harder and lick her lips before looking at him.

"I'm sure, I need you Hawx." She said getting a nod from him moved to her pulling her into a sweet kiss as the mare shook nerviously.

"I've never done this so please just be careful, your pretty big." She said as he nodded getting into the shower with her pulling him into another kiss.

"Just calm down Twi." He said making her grin a little.

"Ok I'll try." She said taking a calming breath as he pulled her back to his chest and just let the water hit his back while his cock stuck out from between her legs making her whimper a little bit before she started to grind onto it making them both moan.

"Hawx please I need you inside me now." She said getting a nod from him as he layed down guideing her as she slide down on him the water helping to lubricate her, she bit her lip as she felt him stretch her out but kept going inch by inch until she took him fully and her belly bulged out a little.

She panted with tears in her eyes while Hawx tried to comfort her as much as he could rubbing her and kissing her doing all he could to ease her pain.

"Ok, ok I get you in." She said quite proud of herself for her first time and started to come back up making her groan in pain and pleasure as she came to the very tip of him and came back down groaning loud as she started to pick up speed and he met her drops with thrusts making them both cry out.

"Twi I can't hold it much longer." He warned as she growled and tapped the main vein making it to where he couldn't cum yet.

"Not yet I'm almost there." She said panting feeling him in her womb making her eyes go back into her head as she clenched up on him making him groan loudly before she put her hands where the buldge was, he felt a pulse of magic go though him before she tapped the spot again and he exploded in her making her cum again and her eyes roll into the back of her head and her tongue came out feeling her womb buldge more and him spilling out of her.

Twilight sat there for minute before she felt anything but pure pleasure and didn't even register him bringing her to him.

"Twilight you ok?" He asked still buried in her as she just moaned in bliss making him smile as she looked back at him with a fire in her eyes.

"Lets go again." She said making him grin.

"I think I just created a monster." He said as she smiled.

"Maybe."

(Next day)

Twilight and Hawx layed on the ruined bed with himself still buried in her but she was loving every minute of it.

"Uuugh no more big guy, I'm done." She said feeling him go deeper into her when he pulled her back to him making her moan out loud.

"Ok Twi, you were amazing." He said panting making the mare smile and snuggle into him more.

"Hey thanks for waiting this long Hawx, I know that it wasn't easy at time's especially during my last heat." She said getting a shiver from him.

(Flashback)

"HAWX IF YOU DON'T GET IN HERE AND FUCK ME A SWEAR WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOU CAN'T WALK TILL MY NEXT HEAT!"

(End Flashback)

"Hey as long you didn't hurt yourself or me then it's cool, I knew you didn't really want to do what you were screaming at me to do to you anyway." He said getting a smile from her.

"Thanks again Hawx." She said feeling him slide out of her making her groan.

(Kids can get back in the pool!)

"Hawx? Where are you going?" She moaned and rolled over looking at him as he smiled.

" Gonna go make some lunch and then you miss Sparkle have a meeting with the first class for your dojo today." He said as she went wide eyed.

"Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!" She said rolling out of the bed and hit the floor.

"My legs are jello, your gonna have to go for me big guy." She said as he gulped.

"Wait what do you mean me!? I only won my last boxing matches because of you, the hell do I know about mixed martial arts?" He paniced as she sat up and winced before looking back at him.

"Look please, they're just kids and a few adults. Just tell them your my sub till I come in later today when I'm feeling a bit better." She said as he sighed.

"Your lucky I like you so much." He said helping her downstairs to the couch.

"Just chill here and text me if you need anything." He said as Twilight smiled and Spines came in just as he walked out.

"So what are you guys doing today and why are you naked on the couch?" She asked as she sighed.

"Cause it's my house and I'll walk around naked in it all I want." She said and pulled a blanket off the back of the couch covering up.

"So with that said you and Spike are gonna have to play outside till I go to work later today." She said getting a nod from Spines.

"Ok, later Twi." She said as Twilight layed back and sighed.

'So glad I cast that spell on him the other day.' She thought and put her hands on her stomach and smiled missing him already.

'I've never felt this way before.' She thought just as the door was opened and in walked Dash and Applejack who froze seeing the topless mare in front of them.

"Well this is one way to say hello to your friends." Dash said as Twilight sighed.

"Not right now Dash, I'm exteamly sore in places I didn't know could be sore." She groaned as Applejack and Dash looked at her confused for a second before Dash groaned.

"Aww man Hawx got it first!" Dash said as Twilight glared at her.

"Sure that's one way to put it." Twilight grumbled as Applejack sighed and smacked Dash upside the head.

"Come on Dash you know she wasn't gonna go with you, besides what about the other three mares your dating in your little herd?" AJ asked as Dash rubbed her head.

"Oh yeah, well um yeah." Dash said looking down as AJ smiled.

"Now since I've been rutted silly and can't even walk right now what can I do for you girls?" She asked as AJ sighed.

"Well ah was gonna come over and see if you were up to working on the farm today and Dash came to flirt." Applejack said as Dash hit her in the arm.

"I did not!" She said and looked back at Twilight.

"Actually I was wondering if you were taking sensei? I'm a black belt in the Lightning Strike original and grounded version." She said as Twilight smiled.

"Sure RD your going to have the west wing with the pegasus and the people who want to learn that style. I'm going to be teaching Earth and Unicorn ponies some of the styles I learned in the east wing, I have Hawx working in the main room as a instructor for physical training so I'm having him study the different styles and what they will need in order to be perfect for the style of their choice." She said getting smiles from them.

"Sounds like you got it all planned out." AJ said before she got a confused look on her face.

"Um sugarcube not to sound dumb or nothin but how are you gonna teach earth pony styles? Ya'll got to be mighty strong to pull some of those off." She said as Twilight giggled.

"I know and I'm the only unicorn in the world to be able to master the Stone Fist and Rolling Rock." She said as Dash's jaw dropped.

"Whoa." She stated getting a confused look from AJ.

"Not to burst your bubble AJ but the two styles I just said takes years of muscle building and punishing work. I mastered them in two years each while also mastering the Fine Blade and the grounded version of the Lightning Strike." She said as Dash feinted.

"DASH!"

(1 hour later)

Dash woke up feeling fingers running through her hair and talking, she groaned and shifted hugging whoever it was running their finger through her hair.

"Mmm, that feels good Chaser." Dash mumbled but when she didn't hear her mares giggling she looked up to see Applejack smiling at her just as Twilight came into view from behind her.

"Hey Dash, how you feeling? You hit your head pretty hard on Hawx weights when you went down, you have a pretty nice goose egg on your head now. By the way your mares are on the way here after I gave them a call." Twilight said as Dash groaned and layed back down on AJ's lap.

"Oh man my head. Did they say when they would be here?" She asked just as a knock came to the door and Twilight opened it.

"Hey Twilight! Is she awake yet?" A white pegasus asked as Twilight nodded.

"Yeah she just woke up, she was fine after the first 30 minutes the rest of the time she just slept. Where's Cloud Chaser and Thunder Rush?" Twilight asked letting the mare in.

"Oh they're still working but I was able to take today off to take care of Dash." She said as Dash groaned.

"Winter Wind you didn't have to do that just to come look after me." Dash said before getting a gental kiss.

"Hush it's my job to worry about you, can you stand?" She asked helping Dash up slowly who was groaning.

"See you do need me, now come on lets get you home." She said wrapping her arms around Dash and took off after thanking Twilight and Applejack again.

Twilight sighed and loooked back at Applejack who was getting up and came up to her and gave her a hug.

"See you around sugarcube." She said walking past her.

"Later AJ." Twilight called from the door before she grabbed her gym bag and went to releave Hawx.

(Dojo)

Hawx sighed after he was done answering so many questions and helping who he could before heading back to his desk when he saw a stallion walk in with his girlfriend on his back.

" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR HERE! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?" She said laughing holding the stallion tighter around the neck.

"Twilight! Calm down I just got here when I heard you were living here." He said laughing at her. He was gold with a short cut messy white mane and tail, he was wearing a military uniform.

"Guardian I've been here for a few months now and just now your finding me?" She asked with a pout.

"Oh come on Twi, you know I'm busy and you know I barely have time to myself after I got back 4 years ago. Now come on don't pout." He smiled getting one from her as Hawx walked up to them.

"I see your feeling better Twi." Hawx stated with crossed arms glaring at Guardian.

"Oh stop glaring at BB. Hawx this is Guardian Angel, Guardian this is my boyfriend Hawx. Guardian and I met a few years ago after I saved Spines and we became really good friends. I guess you could say he would be the big brother that I always needed." She said hugging the two stallions and pulled Hawx into a kiss as Guardian laughed and pulled out of the hug.

"Now Twilight you have a big brother and he happens to my captain and a prince at that." He said while Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Yet ever since he Ieft he has made no attempt to contact me and you were the one there when I needed you along with Spines." She said hugging the muscular stallion.

"Now I hope you know that Spines will be extreamly happy to see you Guardian, why don't you- BIG BROTHER!- Nevermind." Twilight said giggling as Spines tackled the stallion.

"AH SPINES." He yelled falling back wtih a giggling dragoness who was hugging his broad chest while Twilight leaned into Hawx while he wrapped his arms around her.

"So this guy is like your brother?" He asked watching the two laugh and smiled at the scene.

"Yeah he IS my brother in all but blood, Guardian helped me socialize with people again. When we met up it was during a fight and things were not looking good, I was still in my training and only knew what Shining taught me but that only worked against one or two opponents at a time not 10 at once." She said smiling at the two as Guardian watched Spines show him some of her gems.

"Guardian came out of no where and started to fight them off so I jumped in to help out, once it was all over he was pretty messed up and so was I. We were able to get to a hospital and on the way swapped stories, he was under orders from Celestia and I was under orders from Lady Snow. As we healed up we started to tell each other about our past, but I get the feeling he's still hidding something from me sometimes." She said looking over at the giggling pair.

"After that he traveled with us for a while and I learned a lot from him in fighting and just being a better person, he was the only one besides Lady Snow that really took the time to help me with my personal problems and tried to help me as much as he could before he was recalled two years ago. It was a really tearful goodbye." She said as the two came up to them making her smile at them.

"So Twilight are you going to be traveling anymore or are you staying here permantly?" He asked as she shrugged.

"You know me Guardian and how I like to keep moving, but this is one of my major stopping points while I travel and in between missions from Lady Snow." She said getting a nod from him as he poked her stomach making her smile.

"By the way what is with you not calling or even writing me that you were coming to the capital huh? I thought you were my little sister?" He asked as she went wide eyed.

"I'M SO SORRY GUARDIAN! I WASN'T THINKING AND MAD PLUS YOU KNOW HOW I AM WHEN I'M MAD AND - mmph." She was stopped by a finger on her lips and looked at him worried but his ever present smile told her everthing was fine.

"Twilight you know I could never stay angry at you, I know how you get when you get focused on something and how you are when your angry. Got to say though you did a real number on the changeling queen." He said as she sighed.

"Sorry for spazzing BB, so what are you doing here?" She asked while he threw a arm over her.

"Well to see my favorite little sisters and-" He turned to Hawx with a smile moving quickly took his shirt looking him dead in the scaring him.

"If you ever think of hurting Twilight or Spines I'll snap you to pieces and scatter what's left of you to the winds." He said still smiling making Hawx pale and nod before he turned back.

"Now then I believe that you have a house and friends to show me." He said getting a squeal from her.

"Oh BB your gonna love it! Four bedrooms and 2 baths and even a grand dining room I even have 2 of the best friends I could ever want." She gushed as she grabbed her still pale boyfriend.

"Come on big guy lets go have some fun." She said leading them all out to have some fun on the town.

Later that night Twilight was laying on Hawx passed out after a night of drinking with her two favorite guys. Hawx smiled down at her and looked up to Guardian who nodded at him before getting up and heading to the door.

"Take care Hawx and you would do well to heed my warning." He said with that same calm smile as he made his way out of the house.

(That morning)

Hawx woke up to see Twilight come into the room with a combat vest on along with a rifle hanging from her chest, she was dressed in urban camo uniform when a stallion walked in with a black combat vest and black camo uniform as well, he was tall and muscular, he had white hair and a black coat.

"Sparks we got 10 minutes before we move out." He said and looked at Hawx and smirked.

"So this is the stallion that won you over?" He asked as Twilight grunted.

"Twilight what's going on?" He asked as Twilight sat on the bed putting on some combat boots.

"I have a mission, this is Lt. Stormwing." She introduced the built stallion who nodded at him.

"Wait what are you talking about Twi? What mission?" He asked as she looked up at him.

"I'm part of a special tactics squad that deal with taking down terrorist and other bad people in the world, keep this to yourself Hawx. For your safety you don't need to tell anyone about what my second job is." She said as he looked at her confused.

"But I thought that you were just a martial artist?" He asked as she went into her closet and pulled out some magazines putting them in her pouches on her vest.

"5 minutes cap." Stormwing said.

"Got it Storm lets move." She said as Hawx grabbed her arm making her look back at him.

"Twi, what's going on?" He asked as she pulled him into a kiss.

"We'll talk about it later babe, I'll be back in a few days. Remember keep this to yourself Hawx I don't want anything to happen to you if the wrong person hears." She said getting up and following the stallion out as Hawx jumped up put on some boxers and went outside to see three black trucks pull away.

(A few days later, Britania)

[Targets spotted, wind's the same. Send it]

Twilight smiled as she kicked open the door just as three terrorist heads exploded while she sent a burst of rifle round into the chest of two terrorist while another rushed her, the griffon was to close to shoot.

Twilight smiled and gathered magic in her hands just as the griffon reached her with its knife, Twilight swiped her hand across the griffons neck while her other went through its wrist while sending a pulse hitting knocking the hand away and stepped past the gurggling griffon.

[Looks like the blade princess strikes again. Tango's down, good job Reaper 1 go ahead and get the hostages and have them go to the cops downstairs] She heard Overwatch 2 say as she nodded and headed over to the captives.

"Oh sweet lords thank you!" She heard a stallion say as she started to take off the zip ties when she found a grenade on all of them.

[Overwatch I'm gonna need EOD up here stat." She said.

[Roger that, it's been called in wait one.] He said just as the doors in the back burst open and 10 terrorist ran in making her throw up a shield covering her and the hostages.

"I need cover fire now!" She said as rounds bounced off the shield.

Twilight gritted her teeth firing single shots at any that were stupid enough to rush her when she saw a grenade roll towards her making her eyes fly open and put extra power into the shield just as it exploded.

[Reaper 1 respond! What's your status!?] She heard gritting her teeth as her ears rang and smoke covered them.

"I'm fine, hostages are alive. Tell EOD to hold till I secure the area, keep the hostages safe." She radioed as she flashed away.

From the building across the street Overwatch 1 and 2 looked on as purple flashes went off all inside the building while looking over the hostages who were still being covered by a purple shield.

"Gotta say Reaper 1 is awesome, glad we got her on the team." Overwatch 1 said as 2 grunted.

"I'm just glad she's on our side and accepted our offer." He said getting a confused look from the rookie.

"Sorry it was before you joined, we recuited her after she kicked the shit out of a whole squad of our guys from Bravo team. They're a cocky bunch of assholes and were picking on some civilians and she didn't like that, some words were exchanged and she beat them till she was the only one standing, the next day my team and I went hunting for her but she had already left town." He said watching as Twilight snapped one of the terrorist necks while running her hand through anothers stomach.

"Took us 4 months to find her and that was when she was with Lady Snow of Neighpan and I'll tell you she was not happy to see us at all. It was one of the worst beatings I've ever gotten in my life, when we threatened her if she didn't take the offer she took it personal and showed us all what she thought of that and Lady Snow said that if she finds us in her country again she would send us back to our home countries in pieces." He said as the rookie looked through the scope and took out a terrorist that went for the hostages.

"So what made her join?" He asked taking down another terrorist

"Well after we found her again we tried to bribe her but she just walked away, she was with a baby dragon at this point and a stallion. After she walked away with them we didn't find her for another 6 months and that was when I talked to her by myself, I asked instead of demanded she do things and if she would think it over little did I know that she had been scoping us out just as much as we had her over the year." He stated.

[Overwatch this is Reaper 1 tangos down let EOD know and send them up] They heard making him smile.

[Roger that, EOD your clear to move in]

[Roger that Overwatch]

"So what did you say to make her join?" The rook asked again.

"Simple I was straight up with her and what we wanted and what we were offering, she respected that but she had terms that she would only join if they were all met." He stated packing up the range finder.

"And what were the terms?" He asked.

"To stay out of her personal life, that she get's to pick who she wants on her team, and to only call if she was really needed as well as being paid even if she isn't working along with her team." He said as the rookie looked shocked.

"And the company accepted that?!" He asked as the older stallion nodded.

"Yep without hesitation, it works cause she's one of the best martial arts fighters in the world but she doesn't ask for much just a regualar salary each month for the postion she's in." He stated getting a nod from the rookie.

"So why did she pick me?" He asked making the older stallion smile.

"Your my replacement bud, I'm getting to old for this job. Been at for 17 years now and I'm tired. It's why I've been training you so hard and why Twilight has been schooling you so much when she's here, we want you to be the best kid and you have some pretty big shoes to fill. My advice to you would be to team up with some of the other teams to get some experiance and hone your skills, if your gonna be Reaper's number 2 then your gonna have to be the best." He stated walking to the room door to find Twilight leaned up against the wall and smiled at them.

"Come on boys lets go home, rook your cooking tonight." She said making him smile.

"Yes ma'am." He stated as they walked to the stairs so they could get to the chopper that was in bound.

(Equestria, Ponyville four days later)

Twilight sighed as she waved to the drivers, it was 4 in the morning when she got home. She was tired and just want to take a shower as she walked through the door and the lights were flipped on making her bring up her rifle pointing it at Applejack who had a bat ready to smack her before they both had a shocked look on their faces.

"Applejack? What are you doing in my house?" She asked lowering her rifle as Applejack just sighed and dropped the bat.

"Hawx called me four days ago talking about you being some kind of secret soldier and he needed me to check on Spines while he went back to Cloudsdale so he could sort it all out." She said as Twilight sighed.

"Well looks like I lost another one." She groaned shuffling over to the couch taking off her vest laying it at the end while Applejack came and sat down beside her while Twilight started to clean her weapons.

"Twilight what's going on?" Applejack asked as Twilight sighed.

"I'm part of a company that deals with hostage rescue and anti-terroist operations, I started with them two years ago keeping everything hush hush till today. I have a feeling I'm gonna be single yet again after the look I saw on Hawx face when I left." She said cleaning the star chamber of her rifle while she used her magic to pull apart her pistol.

"Why all the secrets?" She asked.

"Cause when I try to date anyone and they find out not only my name's that I earned but also that I fricken kill people for a living that kind of put them off and makes them think I'm some kind of blood lusting mercenary." She sighed before smiling letting out a chuckle.

"I guess I am kind of, when I'm at work I don't show mercy and I take no prisoners unless I have orders to. My hands are so blood stained that it would make a war veteran give respect, all the times that I was away I was either doing fights or I was on missions. I'm sorry I lied to girls but if this information got into the wrong hands then bad people could come and hurt you." She said while Applejack started to pull her into her but Twilight gently pushed her away.

"Don't I don't need sympathy, I just need you to understand what you're friends with and hope that you don't mind and we could still be friends." She said looking down when she felt two hands cup Twilights face making her look up at a smiling Applejack who had a understanding look on her face.

"Sugarcube, I don't care what you do for a living. I don't care if your some big shot mercenary or a bookworm like Shimmer but what I care about is you sugarcube, you and your well being." She as Twilight smiled before she felt a pair of lips on hers.

At first Twilight was scared wanted to push her off and yell at her, but as she melted into the kiss it felt safe and warm feeling Applejack push her onto the couch and her hands slowly going up her body before they were jerked back. Twilight looked up to see the ashamed look on Applejacks face and tears starting to fall.

"Ah'm so sorry Twilight, ah don't know what came over me." She said started to get up when she felt her hand gently grabbed making her look back to see the curious face of Twilight.

"Stay." Was all she said getting a nod from Applejack who was pulled back into a loving kiss this time by Twilight making Applejack moan while new tears started to go down her face as she moaned Twilights name.

(2 weeks later)

In the last two weeks a lot of things have happened, after the night with Applejack and the falling out with Hawx when she tried to explain what she did as far as her job went.

(Flashback)

"So what your just some soldier for a company Twilight?! Why didn't you tell me?" He yelled as Twilight sighed.

"Because I didn't want you to get involved is all babe." She tried as he scoffed.

"You didn't want me to be involved?! For gods sake Twilight this is real life not some video game! I can accept you being some great martial artist but your only going to sports fights that are monitored for safety, your going into real danger and are killing people for money!" He screamed as her ears flattened to her head and she looked down.

"I'm not killing people for money Hawx, I'm protecting people from bad guys and saving people from them." She tried as scoffed at her.

"Is that what you tell yourself every night after a mission Twilight?" He said as she sighed.

"I should have known you wouldn't understand Hawx." She said turning around and leaving as he huffed.

"Whatever, I understand that you kill for money." He stated as she walked out.

(End flashback)

In that time she started a relationship with Applejack, after their night together they had decided to take it slow but they were happy and Applejack was patient with her, she knew that this was all new to Twilight and wanted her to be comfortable. To fast and she would scare the mare away.

Another thing that happened was a knock down drag out fight between Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

(Flashback)

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Rainbow's voice rang through the orchard along with the sound of someone getting hit.

Applejack stumbled back from the punch Dash gave her and glared.

"Why are you so upset!? Just cause you liked her don't mean no one else can! I'm just as worthy for her as you are!" She yelled slugging the other mare back knocking her off her feet.

"You have THREE mares that love you with all their hearts Dash and your over on my property yellin at me for finding a mare that's NOT tryin to get in my pants for money or status in my family! She chose me cause ah was there for her when she needed me and whenever she wanted me Dash, your always off with your mares or training for the Wonderbolts!" She yelled standing over her friend who was glaring at her.

"This is the first mare this I wanted to have a lasting relationship with Dash and ah won't let you ruin it just cause your selfish and want her for yourself! I want to build a life with her Dash and if I have to take baby steps with her to make sure she stays then so be it." She said as Dash stood up and wiped the blood off her face.

"You know I wanted her first AJ and for you to just come and swoop in is not cool." She said punching her back as Applejack growled and tackled her to the ground.

"She ain't somethin you can call dibs on DASH! I gave you time to make her fall for you but she didn't and you moved on to other mares but I waited! I waited to see if I could find a way to get into her heart, and you know what that was Dash?" She said throwing a few punches to the downed mare who blocked them and threw her off and got up as they squared off to each other.

"Oh and what's that? You listened?" She asked as Applejack nodded.

"That's right I did, when you told me about her past I backed off and only came to her if she needed me and if she wanted me. Ah never flirted with her cause ah knew that made her uncomfortable, and it's why she would never go for you cause you'd move thing to fast Rainbow. She never told you cause she didn't want you upset but seein as how your here and yellin about things being unfair she's told me that you make her uncomfortable with all your touching and feelin on her." She smirked as Rainbow glared.

"That's a lie Twilight would have told me if I was making her uncomfortable." She said as Applejack sighed.

"Twilight was also raped violently by mares Dash, and you being all force kinda made her pull a Fluttershy. She clamed up cause she didn't want to make you made exspecially when your drunk, you just say and do things that make her button up and not talk. Haven't you ever noticed after you touch her or rub on her she gets quiet or does something to make you let go?" She asked as Dash charged at her.

"SHUT UP! Twilight know's I would never force myself on her!" She said rage in her eyes as she gave five quick hard jabs to Applejacks face and a round house to her stomach.

"Twilight is my friend and no matter what knows that I would never do anything to hurt her!" She said raining down kicks and punches to AJ as tears fell from her eyes when Applejack caught her next kick and lifted her up slamming her hard into a tree while apples rained down on Dash.

"Really Dash!? Have you seen how you are when drunk and your mares ain't there? Your all over Twilight and I can see how hard she tries but she's scared Dash, she's scared and you being all over her and touching her and saying the things you say to her making her just shutdown or leave completely!" She yelled socking Dash in the face as she got up before grabbing her shirt and slamming her head first into the tree making her mares nose gush with blood.

" And the fact that you resort to fighting when you get mad enough do you really think Twilight would need that? If one of your mares are being to slow and you wanted some right then what do you usually do Dash? You bully them into doing what you want, you may not realize it but you do, what's to say you won't do the same to Twilight and she reacts badly to the situation Dash?" AJ said crying now looking at her shocked friend before she kneeled down beside her.

"Dash ah ain't sayin you would ever knowingly force yourself on Twilight but ah know how you are and with Twilight you can't do that, you have to be patient with her and I know how you like to have fun Dash and rush with things. Twilight is very vulnerable right now sugarcube especially right now after her breakup with Hawx, what we did that night was pure emotions Dash." AJ said wiping the tears from her face along with the blood from Dash's and smiled at her.

"Twilight needed someone and I was there, I let my emotions get the best of me and I went to far kissing her like I did and I apologized to her after that. But she was the one that wanted me to stay she needed me Dash and I wasn't about to walk out on her like that, things just got crazy and this is where we are." She said as Dash looked down and sniffed.

"Do you think we can still be friends?" She asked as Applejack smiled.

"Dash we been friends for years sugarcube, one fight ain't gonna break us up. Besides you're Twilight's friend to Dash just try to tone down the flirtin and touchin, ah'm telling you the truth it really makes her uncomfortable." AJ said as Dash sighed.

"I wish she would have said something." Dash stated as AJ pulled her up.

"She didn't want to upset you sugarcube, now come on lets get cleaned up and then I'm gonna head over to Twilights and see how Spines is doing after her fight with Spike and Shimmer." AJ said as Dash looked confused.

(End Flashback)

As Applejack's and Rainbow's friendship got stonger, Spines and Spikes were frazzled at the moment. Spines had been taking Spike out to the forest to help him gain control of his greed and thus growth, but he stopped coming after a episode of greed and Shimmer had been furious. Spines and Shimmer had argued about it while Spike jumped to Shimmers side stating it was her fault for teaching him when she said it was safe.

(Flashback)

Spines sighed as Sunset Shimmer yelled at her, Spike had a episode while trying to control his greed and growth so he could actually show his age and hight. But in doing so he got to big and started to go on a rampage till Spines was able to stop him and now Shimmer was yelling at her.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO! Especially you Spike and after we had that long talk and you said you would never be greedy again because you didn't want to hurt anyone!" She yelled while Spike looked down ashamed Spines looked bored and a little angry.

"And you Spines, you should know that Spike isn't like regular dragons and your making him greedy and going on rampages!" She yelled panting as Spines looked up at her.

"First of all I'm not making him do anything, he has been training with me willingly to CONTROL his greed and where he actually shows his age. Look at him Shimmer! He's nearly 14 years old and still looks like a hatchling, he should be almost as tall as you are or taller he's never going to grow if he can't get his greed under control Shimmer!" She growled snorting flames at her making her glare and wave the smoke away.

"Spines, Spike will grow as he gets older just like everyone else. He doesn't need to control his greed if we all keep an eye on him and e he refrains from getting to much." She said as Spines rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't help that problem that just delays it, Spike should be able to get as many presents that you guys want to get him without fear of him going on a rampage. The only reason Spike lost control was because I wasn't here to coach him, and what do ponies know about dragons anyway, last I remember you didn't know jack about us because we don't talk. Spike was hatched and rasied by ponies and doesn't know about his own kind because he was never taught how to be a dragon and how learn like a dragon." Spine said as Shimmer growled.

"Spines you said that this would be safe and no one would get hurt if I trained with you. But look around I wrecked the house in a matter of minutes before you got here." He said coming to Shimmers defence while Spines put her hands on her hips and cocked it to the side.

"First off pony boy this wouldn't have happened if you had listened to me and only did the exorcises when your with me, second of all loss of control is expected which is why we do it in the forest, and third I'M THE ONLY DRAGON HERE TO TEACH YOU SPIKE!" She yelled before storming out.

(End Flashback)

So in all the last two weeks have been dramatic to say the least. Twilight sighed as she leaned into Applejack who put her head on hers.

"What's wrong Twi?" She asked as the mare groaned.

"It's been so stressful these last couple of weeks." She moaned while Applejack nodded.

"Yeah ah hear you sugarcube, with mine and Dash's fight, your break up, Spine and Spike fightin and you going on more mission ah know it's been really stressful for you sugarcube." She said while Twilight nodded from under her while snuggling up to her.

"Do you want me to message you sugarcube?" AJ asked while Twilight thought for a moment before giving a shy nod.

"Ok just lay on the bed and I'll be up in a minute." She said getting a nod from Twilight while Applejack smiled at her and waited till she was out of the room letting out a sigh trying to calm down. In the two weeks since that had been together Applejack couldn't help but be giddy being with Twilight and all the help she had been on the farm, and the bet she had won. Oh the week of a naked Twilight in her orchard was grand and she loved every second of it but she never crossed the line and even had Rainbow banned for the two weeks Twilight was there along with her brother.

But that mare was a huge tease no matter if she lost she found a way to get under AJ's skin making her have hot flashes of what she would do to that mare, and nights of soaked bed sheets from not being able to get her out of her mind. But Applejack was a very patient pony and she could wait and right now this was not the time for any sexy day dreaming about her mare, right now she was needed and she would deliver.

Applejack walked upstairs and found Twilight with her shirt and bra off laying face down when she turned to her with a blush.

"Now sugarcube if you start to get uncomfortable just let me know an I'll stop." Applejack stated making the mare smile and nod.

"It's ok AJ I trust you." She said making the mare's chest swell with pride as she got on the bed and sat on the back of Twilight's legs before grabbing some lotion that Twilight handed her and began to message the tense muscle in Twilight's back making the mare moan.

"Mmmm, thannnnk you Applejack." She groaned while Applejack smiled down at her and began working out a knot.

"No problem sugarcube just relax ok?" She asked getting a nod from Twilight who started to fall asleep unknown to AJ who was focused on her work.

(36 minutes later)

Applejack sighed and cracked her back but smiled at the mare under her.

"Well Twi I don't think I can go anymore." She said sighing.

"..."

"Twi?"

"..."

"You're asleep ain't you?" She asked grinning but only got soft breathing as a response while AJ shook her head and climbed off Twilight waking her up.

"AJ? Where you going?" She asked making Applejack jump.

"Sorry for waking you sugarcube, I'm just gonna head home ah know your tired." She said when Twilight shook her head.

"Come get changed and get in, it's cold outside and really late so just stay with me. Please?" She asked getting a kind smile from Applejack as she went to the bathroom and changed into a short cut t-shit of her brothers and some PJ bottoms, she gave her brother a call and told him she wouldn't be home till the morning getting a Eeeyup before hanging up.

She came out of the bathroom and could see the blush on Twilight's face making her smile a little.

"Scootch over there sugarcube." She said as Twilight grinned and shook her head.

"What and me get the cold spot? No way AJ." She smiled while Applejack grinned.

"Well if you don't scootch ah'll have to make you." She said jumping at Twilight who squealed while they wrestled around on the bed throwing the blankets and sheets off as they laughed and played around before Applejack was able to pin her.

"You give sugar-MMPH!" She was caught off guard when Twilight leaned up and kissed her making her eyes roll back when Twilight brushed her tongue across her lips asking for entrance and Applejack gave it instantly, opening her mouth while Twilight's tongue shot in exploring every inch of her while Applejack just messaged her tongue moaning while Twilight slowly flipped her over and pulled back panting with a blush on her face with Applejack.

"Wow, Twilight, just wow." She said panting making the mare above her grin.

" Pinned you AJ." She said making her growl before she started to laugh.

"Ah guess you did sugarcube, but why don't we head on to bed. Ah got to work in the morning and so to you." She said as Twilight layed down on top of her and pulled the covers over them.

"Goodnight Applejack and thank you for understanding." She said kissing the mare one more time before laying her head on her chest while a smile spread acoss Applejack's face.

"Your welcome sugarcube." She replied to the already sleeping mare.


	5. Chapter 5

(Next day, afternoon.)

Twilight smiled working out in her dojo with her students while Dash worked the left wing and her the right, she had a new manager of the fitness floor who was named Snowflake.

"YEAH!"

"Snow calm down!" Twilight yelled.

"Sorry Ms. Twilight!" He called back as she sighed and turned back to her students who were giggling.

"Now for the unicorns I want you bring the magic that found at your center and bring it out, if you need help don't be ashamed to ask it's why I'm here." She said and looked over at the Earth ponies.

"Ok earth ponies lets see what you can do, we all have magic in us so I want you to do the same except bring it out to your legs and arms. The same with you if you need help just ask for it and I'll assist you." She said getting nods and yes' from the groups as she saw much to her surprise Applejack walk in and smile at her while waving, Twilight crossed the room and hugged her before pulling back confused.

"Hey AJ what's up? You here for some classes?" She asked as Applejack smiled.

"Nah sugarcube I was just gonna come by and see if you were free this afternoon." She asked while Twilight nodded getting a big grin from the mare.

"Ok sugarcube but ah do have a little filly here that wants to train with you in the afternoons." She said as Applebloom peaked around the corner and gave a sheepish smile.

"Hey Twilight." She waved shyly while Twilight smiled and squatted down in front of her.

"Hey AB, so why do you want to join my classes?" She asked while she looked at her sister making Twilight smile and look up at AJ.

"Hey Applejack give us a second will you please?" She asked getting a surprised looked from the mare.

"Um ok sugarcube." She replied and walked out as Twilight looked back at Applebloom.

"So tell me sweetie why do you want to learn from me?" She asked while Applebloom looked down and shuffled her feet.

"Um well ah'm tired of being bullied and ah want to protect mah friends, ah'm tired of being picked on and beaten up." She said while Twilight's eye twitched and a thin smile went across her face.

"I'll train you, free of charge but the only thing I need from you is that you stick with it no matter what you give your all Applebloom." She said getting a surprised look from her before she nodded with a determaned look on her face.

"You have mah word Twilight."

"Good meet me after school every day from now on, got it?" She asked getting a nod from Applebloom.

"Now go play, this may be the last day you have time for a while." Twilight stated as the filly nodded and took off to find her friends while Applejack came back around the corner.

"What was that about sugarcube?" She asked while Twilight winked.

"Your little sister is mine till high school AJ, if she takes my training seriously then she will be a force to reckon with." Twilight stated getting a smile from Applejack.

"Mind if I come with sugarcube?" She asked while Twilight looked surprised.

"Why? I just asked you if you wanted to get in on some classes." She asked as Applejack blushed.

"After mah fight with Dash ah realized that I only know how to street fight and barely at that ah got lucky that she let up when she did and got in that lucky shot, if she really wanted to she could have really hurt me." AJ said looking down.

"Ok tell you what I'll train you but it's gonna cost you and your going to be trained with AB and I'll be working you harder AJ, your gonna hate me when we start but know that I'm fair about my training. If you want my training you can't quit Applejack and I'm serious, I don't train quitters." She stated seriously watching the fire in Applejacks eyes begin to blaze.

"You can count on a apple to follow through sugarcube." She said as Twilight pulled her into a soft kiss taking her by surprise but quickly melted to her and moan in disappointment when she pulled back.

"I'll get that payment from you later six months from now." She said smiling getting a nod from her.

"Whatever it takes sugarcube." She said and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Ah'll see you later sugarcube." She said heading to the exit as Twilight turned back to her class.

After class Twilight waved goodbye to Dash and Snowflake who nodded while he himself worked out.

"Later guys nice work today, see you in the morning." She said was Dash waved and took to the sky to meet with her mares while Twilight took the time to actually walk through the town and just enjoy the afternoon and started to think.

Over the past few weeks the company has been butting heads with with multipule PMC companies and even strikes against their other bases and safehouses somehow.

Twilight glared at the ground thinking of that, ever since Stormwing, Bravo team, along some of their top expert teams leaving for better offers or to explore new horizions. Leaving her and the few teams left on constant call and Twilight had been going on more and more missions.

As she walked she heard a squeak behind her, she turned and grabbed the falling pegasus and smiled at her.

"Fluttershy? You ok? Need some help?" She asked the panting mare who was holding some large bags of feed and some food for other animals and herself.

"Oh um hello Twilight, um no I don't want to be a bother." She said starting to pull away from Twilight when she felt a weight come off her back and looked to see the heavy feed bags floating in the air beside her.

"No worries Flutters, I'll be happy to help it's what friends are for right?" She asked getting a blush from Fluttershy.

"Are you sure? Do you have to be anywhere important?" She asked as Twilight shrugged.

"AJ can wait for just a few minutes, now hold on." She said gently grabbing her shoulder and flashed away.

(Fluttershy's cabin)

The two appeared just before the bridge that led to her house, Twilight made sure to keep a firm grip on the mare who was wobbling.

"Oh..My." She stated getting a laugh from Twilight making her blush.

"Sorry Fluttershy I should have warned you first." She said hefting the bags on her shoulder.

"Come on Fluttershy I'll bring up the bags." She said and headed to her cabin with the smaller mare behind her.

"Thank you so much Twilight.'' She said softly getting a smile from her.

"No problem like I said it's what friends are for right?" She stated as the reached the door that was opened by a angry looking rabbit till he saw Twilight and smiled.

"He Angel, sorry she's late." She said as the bunny waved her off and sighed looking at the large bags on Twilights shoulder and began to fuss at Fluttershy for trying to get so much at once.

"Oh I know I should have waited but we were really low and I didn't want any of you to go hungrey." She said while the bunny sighed again letting them in.

"Where do you want me to set the bags down Fluttershy?" Twilight asked when she felt Angel tug on her pants leg and was pointing to one of the closets.

"Oh ok." She said using her magic to open the door and set the stuff down before turning back to Angel and picked him up giving him a kiss on the cheek and a nice plump carrot.

"Thanks Angel, you're the best." She said as the little rabbit swooned and hugged the carrot to him making her giggle as the mare said goodbye to Fluttershy.

(Apple farm)

Twilight made it to the farm and saw the barn door open making her way over to the it and opened the door to see Applejack smiling with a candle lit dinner waiting for her. Twilight was shocked but it quickly formed into happiness as she looked up at AJ who had a proud smile on her face.

"Glad you could make it sugarcube." She said getting a blush from the other mare as AJ pulled a chair out for her while she sat down.

"Wow Applejack, this is just fantastic." She said looking at the covered plate before AJ pulled the cover off making Twilight's mouth water. She was looking at all her favorites, all her favorite sushi, ramen, dango and a six inch flower sandwich.

"H, how?" She asked getting a smug grin from AJ.

"Ah made a call to Lady Snow and asked her on all the things that were your favorite things to eat and what you did to to relax." She couldn't get the smug look on her face as Twilight looked at her and then back to the food and back again.

"Applejack, I don't know what to say." She stated as Applejack wrapped her in a hug from behind.

"Don't need anything sugarcube the look on your face is all ah need." She smiled while Twilight got a devilish smile on her face.

"So tell me Applejack what relaxes you?" She asked letting her fingernail run up the mare's back and felt her stiffen while holding in a moan.

"Hmmm, tell you what AJ since you went though all this trouble finding and buying this food for me meet me in your room after we're done." She said watching as a blush shot to the orange mares face.

"But first come eat with me, I want to know about your day." She said giving a soft kiss the mares neck making her shiver.

For the next few hours the two talked and laughed just talking about whatever came to mind after they talked to each others days before Twilight smiled and told her to wait for her upstairs.

As soon as AJ left Twilight flashed away to her house and changed quickly into a set of sexy underwear for AJ and flashed back to AJ's room just as the mare came in freezing at Twilight who was holding a sexy pose on her bed.

"Hello Applejack." She said and got up while using her magic to close the door and locking it behind the mare at the same time leading her to the bed and unbuttoning her shirt before AJ stopped her. Twilight looked up at her confused and conserned that she might have went to fast.

"Twilight are you sure ya'll want to do this?" She asked getting a smile as she felt Twilight's lips smash into hers.

(Next day)

Applejack woke up sore and looked down to see the mare she had been wanting for so long naked as the day she was born on her chest sleeping peacfully while a smile came to her face, hoping that this would last for as long as she was around.

Twilight started to stir and looked up at Applejack smiling and snuggled up into her when Applejack's door was kicked open by her little sister.

"APPLEJACK! GRANNY SAID TO COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST!" She yelled before looking at the two mares in her bed and smiled.

"Hey Twilight! Are you coming for breakfast?" She asked getting a sigh from Twilight.

"As much as I love your grandmothers cooking sweetie, I need to get to my classes for the day." She stated getting disappointed looks from the two girls.

"Now come on you two none of that, I promise I'll try to make it to the next one ok." She said getting nod from the two and got up climbing over Applejack pausing for just a second to give her a kiss before getting out the bed heading over to the shower while Applejack sighed and Applebloom came in. She sat next to her sister listening to Twilight sing in the bath and smiled looking back at her sister.

"So when's the wedding sis?" She asked as the mare grinned at her.

"Don't know, ah'll let you know when I do." She said nudging the filly and got up while the filly left when Applejack heard Twilight start singing in a different language.

(Apple trees and pear trees went into blooming,  
River mists began a floating flow,  
She came out and went ashore, Katyusha!  
On the lofty bank, on the steeply shore.

She came out and sang she song about  
Her young friend, the bluish eagle from steppe  
All about the one she dearly loved,  
The one whose letters she treasured and kept.

Hey, a song, the song of the young girl,  
Fly and go after the bright Sun,  
Find a soldier on the distant borderlands  
Say hello from Katya waiting long for him.

Let him remember the young and simple maiden,  
Let him hear the song she now sings,  
Let him protect his Motherland for sure,  
And their love Katyusha will protect.)

Applejack smiled as she walked into the shower with Twilight who jumped when she touched her but smiled when she saw it was her.

"Hey AJ could you scrub my back please?" She asked getting a nod from the mare as hummed a different song.

"What's that song sugarcube?" AJ asked while turning around so Twilight could wash her back.

"You wouldn't know it AJ, it's Britania's Grenadiers fife and drum." She stated continuing to hum before getting up and pulled Applejack around giving her a kiss and washing off before jumping out.

"I'll see you later Applejack." She said walking out to get ready for the day.

(3 days later, deep in the boar country side)

[Reaper 1 this is Reaper 2]

[Go ahead Reaper 2]

[Roger you have 30 seconds before you have boocoo tangos on you, I suggest you hurry]

[Got it I'm almost done here, how are things on your end?] She asked finishing the wiring on a demo charge.

[I'm ready up Reaper 1] He stated as a smile ran across her face.

'Not bad rook.' She thought finishing with her bomb just as soldiers burst into the room looking around for her.

"WHERE IS SHE I KNOW I HEARD HER!" One said as a blue flash went through his head.

"I don't-SWEET MAKER!" The soldier yelled watching half of his captains head slide off before the rest of him crumpled to the ground.

"WHAT THE-HURK!"

The three soldiers looked back to see his throat slit.

"JUST SHOOT YOU IDIOTS!"

RATATATATATATATATATATATA!

Reaper smiled as she came in behind them like a phamtom appearing out of the shadows slitting the two soldiers necks on the side just as the last spun around as she impaled him with her hand. She looked at the fear in the young stallions eyes and pitied him for a split second, what a waste of life.

[Reaper 1 you still there?]

[Roger Reaper 2 we are oscar mike.]

[Roger that RTB, meet you at objective charlie]

[Roger that Reaper 2 Tango Mike]

Reaper 1 sighed and flashed out of the room and made her way down the hallway to the exit to meet up with her teammate and extract out of the area. As she moved she stuck to the shadows moving with a purpose, while rounding the corner she spotted a armored truck pull up outside as a thin smile crossed her while a smug look came onto her face.

[Change of plans Reaper 2, do you see the APC that just pulled up?]

[Roger that Reaper1 so we're riding out of here in style huh?] He asked making her smile.

[Yep, I'll meet you there] She stated and headed towards the window pushing it open and climbing out as a figure landed behind her and tapped her shoulder making her nod, the two moved quickly as the vehical parked and the driver got out. Reaper 2 moved in and snapped his neck while the gunner climbed out spotting Reaper 2 before her throat was slit and she was thrown off the top and Reaper 1 climbed in.

"Ok rookie lets move." She said getting a grin from him as they both pulled their detonators out and pressing the button as they blew through the gates heading for extraction while the whole chemical weapons plant behind them blew up in a huge fire ball.

"Haha great job Reaper 2! I guess I can't call you rook anymore." She said smiling down at the stallion who looked back up at her confused.

"Why is that ma'am?"

"Cause this is your first real mission with me on reaper team, this was a do or die mission and your final test. Welcome to the team Long Staff." She said winking at him as a huge grin when across his face.

"HELL YA!"

PANG TING TING TING!

"Celebrate later we got tangos on our six." She said getting into the turret seat as a screen came online showing four SUVs behind them.

"Well I guess their QRF was faster than we thought." She said charging the 32mm cannon and .50cal side machine gun.

"Captain we got more enemy QRF coming from the north!" Staff called back as she looked at her screen to see a G-83 main battle tank round the turn.

"Well ain't that just a load of-THOOM"

"Ok that was way to close!" Staff said as she grinned.

"Oh come on Staff my stal this is where the fun begins." She stated arming the AT missiles.

"Target locked cap!" She heard him yell as the retical went red.

"Bye-Bye"

Click- FWOOSH!

Twilight smiled watching the missile fly into the air before coming straight down right as the main gun sighted in on them.

DOOOMMMM!

Twilight turned the turret to face the SUVs all with a wicked smile on her face as she fired the main cannon into them.

BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!

She watched the large rounds rip right through them before exploding in a grand fireball while the others backed off.

"Holy shit cap, that was some serious shit." He said hearing her giggle and turned back to her holding out her fist making him smile as he bumped it.

"Now, home jeeves. I have a mare to ravage." She as he smiled.

"To bad your not straight anymore cap I might have just shown you what a real stallion could do." He said to himself when he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

"Who says I don't go both ways?" She asked making him go red in the face as she burst out laughing.

"I'm so sorry ma'am I was just talking out of my ass!" He yelled as she smiled.

"Oh? Well that's to bad." She said making him blink and look back at her as she moved back into the troop compartment and layed down.

"Wake me when we get there." She called out and pulled her mask over her eyes.

"Damn tease." He said as they drove down the dirt road toward the forest.

[Sorry to disappoint you Reaper 1 but we have another mission for you when you're debriefed] They heard command say as Twilight groaned from the back.

[Roger that HQ we're almost to the extraction point] Staff said as he turned his golden eyes back to his captain who had her helmet off and was laying her head on it making him smile.

'Sleep well cap.' He thought to himself

(Britania 1 day later)

As the chopper came in view the pilots saw smoke coming from the company building as well as firefights going on out front and could see flashes inside the large building.

[Wake up people we got trouble at HQ!]

[To all operatives this is command we're under attack by a unknown group! All returning operatives be ready for combat.]

"Shit lock and load Staff it's time to go to work." Twilight said as bullets pinged off the chopper.

[We're coming in hot, be ready!] The pilot called back just as a round went through his head and landed on the stick making them spin out of control.

[MAYDAY MAYDAY THIS ANGEL 2-1 WE ARE GOING DOWN!] The co-pilot radioed as a hand landed on his shoulder making him look up to see Twilight.

"GRAB A WEAPON AND HANG ON TO ME!" She yelled over the howling winds as he grabbed a SMG and took her hand as Staff grabbed her shoulder and flashed away just as the chopper smashed into the building exploding.

The group reappeared at the roof of the building and moved to cover as Staff radioed command.

[Command we're on the ground, where are you at?] He asked but all he got was static and looked back at Twilight.

" I think command is gone ma'am." He said as she sighed.

"Ok, here's what's going to go down, 2-1 you stick with us and do what we say when we say it. Don't talk, just listen with the chopper gone we need to make our way down and teleporting you two down forty stories is gonna wear me out plus we need to find out if there is any survivors." She stated getting nods from the two.

"Let's go move out." She stated heading to the door and moving in down the stairs securing the way as they went.

"2-1 stand back and watch our 6." Twilight said her eyes dead and void of emotion along with Long Staff's molten golden eyes that looked like they lost their light.

"R-roger." He said as the two moved quietly throught the door hearing the nothing for a few minutes.

"All clear lets go 2-1." He heard Reaper-1 say and went through the door freezing at the amount of bodies both of friends and attackers.

"Lets go 2-1, no time to freak out we have a building to secure." Reaper-2 said as they moved on silencers on moving down the hall with stealth with 2-1 behind them as they made their way down some stairs when Reaper-1 called a hault.

She looked back at Reaper-2 using two fingers she pointed to her eyes then to a room getting a nod from him as he stacked up on the door along with her and 2-1. She tapped his leg giving the ready signal getting one back and cracked the door open tossing in a flash-bang and closing the door again and waited.

"The hell?"

BANG!

The two burst into the room killing the four guards around the hostages who were gagged as 2-1 came in shocked at the flawless killing these two were able to do as she moved in to help the hostages.

"Stop!" Reaper-2 snarled yanking the girl back as something clicked.

"SHIT! MOVE!" Reaper-1 yelled as the two jumped out just as the room exploded killing 2-1 and the hostages killing them instantly.

"Damn." Reaper-1 cursed as they got up looking up hearing the door in the next toom slam open.

"Lets move and stay low." Reaper-1 said as they got out of the area going down a elevator shaft going down one more floor and quietly opening the door coming in behind two soldiers.

"Can't believe how quick we took this place." One said to the other who grunted.

"The only reason we did was the inside info we got, we still didn't get our targets." He said as the other sighed.

"You think they were in the chopper that went down?" He asked as the other shrugged.

"We can only hope." He said when a blade went through the others head and he was grapped from the back and slammed into the ground and disarmed, he looked up dazed to see two masked people pointing rifles at him.

"Lets have a little chat hmm?" He heard the mare say making him start to pale and was dragged into a office.

"Reaper-2 clear the area of all Tangos, I don't want to be interupted." She said glaring down at the soldier who was starting to sweat.

"You're Reaper team?!" He said shocked as she grunted.

"The fact that you know who we are is a extream breach in security, where who gave you this intel?" She asked as he started to shake.

"Maker be praised." He said as she sighed.

"Fine we'll do it the hard way." She stated driving a finger coated in magic into his kneecap.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

(5 minutes later)

Reaper-2 sighed looking at the pile of bodies by the doorway that they kept charging.

'Honestly, you would think they would try something else than bum rush the door.' He thought as he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned back to see Twilight with a grim look on her face.

"Lets move Reaper-2 everyone else is dead, those hostages earlier were the only survivors in the building and this isn't the only attack. All company safehouses, fronts, and company branches have been hit all at once, we have to disappear and now." She stated as he looked at her shocked.

"Ar,are you serious, there's no way one company can-

"It's not just one, all of our fellow PMCs have banned together to take down Global Security. It looks like they even teamed up with government groups that our business was taking profit from them, these guys are playing for keeps Staff they're not letting any survive." She said as he looked pale.

"Don't you think it's weird that there's no police trying to talk to the bad guys? Look over there at the armored troops over there, it's Britania's SRF." She stated and took his shoulder.

"Lets go, Global Security is gone. Time for a new start." She stated as they stood up and flashed away just as another group rushed the stairs again.

"The hell did they go?!"

(Parking garage)

Twilight and Staff appeared inside the underground parking garage and headed to the armored vehical section for company VIPs.

"Lets move Staff it's not safe here we have to get to Equestria." She stated and took off to the gated area shooting through the lock and smiled at the armored SUV.

"Lets go your on the RWS, don't fire unless we're fired on I don't want any civilian deaths on my hands got it?" She asked getting a nod from him as they jumped in after grabbing some ammo for the heavy machine gun with a rocket attachment in the back and roared away through a police road block.

"Let's go I have a private jet in a hanger waiting for us after I make this call and will be calling in a lot of favors be ready for a hostile take off." She stated getting a nod from him while he double checked the HMG while the shot onto a on ramp heading to the airport calling some friends.

Staff looked up to see three trucks coming up behind them. He sighed looking back to see Twilight still onteh phone arguing with someone at the airport while the first rounds hit the bulletproof window.

"Well better say hello." He said to himself charging the HMG and raising the platform it was on and targeting the nearest truck.

"Later."

THOOM THOOM THOOM THOOM THOOM THOOM THOOM!

Staff sighed tearing through each of the trucks when he saw a chopper armed with rockets and two mini-guns.

"Well shit."

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWNNNNNN!

Rounds hit the truck pinging off the armor but he knew that it wouldn't hold for long, he turned the gun and fired a burst into the pilot seats watching blood spatter onto the window of the chopper before spinning out of control crashing into the ocean on the right side of the bridge.

"Hey nice shot!" Twilight yelled back fist bumping as they went through a tunnel.

"Bad news by the way, looks like someone did their reseach on me as well as far as anyone helping us they have their hands tied by the government but there is some good news." She stated as he pulled the HMG down.

"Yeah what's that?" He asked checking the gun.

"One of my contacts is going to give us a free ride on inside the airport, once inside they will have the plane fueled and ready to go. But I'm going to have to fly us home." She stated getting a nod from him.

"With any luck we'll be in Equestrian airspace before anyone is the wiser." She stated coming out of the tunnel.

After a few more miles the airport came into view along with SWAT, SRT, and local law enforcement.

"SHIT! STAFF CLEAR A PATH" She stated as he loaded up a some AT rockets and raised the gun firing into the armored trucks blocking the path knocking them out of the way and blowing them in half while Twilight roared through the gate.

"Staff keep them off us when we get there." She ordered getting a nod from the stallion who detached the command terminal just as they pulled up to the hanger.

"LETS MOVE MOVE MOVE!" She yelled as they quickly ran to the plane firing up the engines and taxing out of the hanger while Staff kept the PMC's at bay.

THOOM THOOM THOOM THOOM THOOM

FWOOSH FWOOSH

"This delta 2-9 we are make ready for take off." She radioed. The cargo plane moved slowly down the runway before Twilight hit the afterburners roaring down the runway before taking flight all the while Staff fired at police and PMC soldiers.

After a while Twilight sighed and put the plane on auto pilot and looked over at Staff who threw the terminal down.

"Out of range, so cap what now?" He asked as she sighed.

"I need to talk to Lady Snow and Princess Celestia, in the mean time you can stay at my place with me till this blows over. I doubt that they would risk a war with two countries over one person, now get some rest and check the cargo bay see what's back there." She said getting a nod from him.

"Sure see you in a few hours cap."

"Twilight, just call me Twilight or Twi. I'm not your captain anymore, Reaper team is gone along with the company." She stated getting a smile from him.

"You'll always be my captain ma'am." He said getting a smile from her and a nod.

"See you in a few." She said waving while he disappeared in the back and she leaned back in her chair.

'What now?'


	6. Chapter 6

(8 hours later 3am)

[Unidentified aircraft you are in restrictied airspace, change course to CLX now this is your last warning]

Twilight woke up to see two fighter jets on her left and right and smiled at them waving.

[This is Skybus 2-3 to fighter escort how can I help you this morning?" She asked stretching flipping on the cargo lights.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty we got guests!" She called over the intercom.

[Skybus 2-3 this is Wonder 1-1 divert course to CLX, you are in restricted airspace.]

[Roger that Wonder 1-1 changing course to Canterlot International bearing 2283, sorry for the headache guys.]

[Tango Mike Skybus 2-3 no worries, next time try to stay awake while you fly.]

[Will do thanks for the escort.]

Twilight sighed as she banked right heading to Canterlot just as Staff came in from the back looking around confused while slipping on his headset.

"I thought you said that we had guests?" He asked while she smiled.

"Just a fighter escort wanting us to change course, so did you have a good nap?" She asked as she groaned and stretched popping his back.

"Not so much I think I was laying on something." He said getting a conserned look from her.

"Turn around and let me see" She told him getting a nod and he turned pulling up his shirt making her gasp.

"Shit Staff you've been shot, it's not back but its a slow leaker. Stay up here while I go get some first-aid." She said throwing off her headset and rushing to the back finding a first-aid box near the pilots door grabbing it and running back to the cockpit just as he came out without his shirt on making stop and look over his body before looking at the bullet hole in his side.

"Come on sit over here." She said pulling up a stool for him getting wince from the stallion.

"I put the plane on autopilot and set course for Canterlot, we should be there in about a hour." He said yelped feeling her put some gauze in the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Good the round went through, how did you not know you were shot?" She asked wrapping the wound as he sighed.

"I guess from all the shock and adrinaline I didn't feel it and just pasted out. Got to say I'm glad it wasn't serious, thanks Cap." He said as she sighed and layed her head on his shouder.

"I lost enought friends yesterday Staff, I can't loose anymore especially you." She said as he threw a arm over her.

"Hey you ain't gonna loose me cap, I'm a badass and I was trained by two badasses. So I got this." He said making her smile.

"Ok well just come up here with me and get another shirt since the other one has blood all over it." She said getting a nod from him while she looked around in the back shocked at what she was looking at.

Inside was a G-99 Tank, along with a AIC(Armored Infantry Carrier) along with boxes of ammo and weapons with food and medical supplies to last at least a small war.

"Where the hell was all this going?" She asked as Staff sat down beside her and leaned on her a little.

"Ugh I feel so weak." He mummbled getting a sigh from her.

"Just rest here Staff ok, I'm gonna hook you up to a IV and get some fluids in you. I'll go look and see if I can find some blood packs as well." She just getting a nod from him.

After a while as Twilight got him set up and back into the cockpit she could see Canterlot about a mile out.

[Canterlot tower this Skybus 2-3 requesting permission to land over]

[Skybus 2-3 request granted come in from the west and use runway 3.]

[Roger that tower, be advised I need medical crews on standby I have wounded crew on board.]

[Roger that 2-3 medical team have been scrambled and will be waiting for you at hanger 1.]

[Tango mike tower.]

As Twilight landed she sighed and taxied over to the company's hanger as crew came in to unload the cargo along with medical teams rushing up the ramp as she let it down.

"What's his condition?" A medic asked looking Staff over making him groan.

"Stable, he has a slow leak in his side from a bullet wound." She said getting a nod form the medic as a stretcher came in.

"Come on, on 3. 1,2,3, LIFT." He grunted lifting Staff up and onto the stretcher before going down the ramp and to the waiting ambulance. Twilight walked with them when she saw the unloading crew coming towards her.

"Hey I'll be with you as soon as I'm done here Staff, keep your eyes pealed ok?" She asked getting a grunt from him while they loaded him into the truck.

"Ma'am do you have a pickup waiting on these?" He asked as she sighed.

"No not yet but I'll have a crew coming for them soon, the tank I'll be driving I just need to make some calls" She said as he nodded while they continued to unload plane.

"Ok, just sign here and once everything is unloaded we'll be out of your hair." He said going over to the other stallions and mares.

It took a few hours but once everything was unloaded and she made some calls she went to the hospital to check on Staff and to relax a little, right now she was by his side while he grumbled about all being in the hospital.

"Why am I in here? It was just a flesh wound no biggie I had worse." He groaned as a few stallions and a mare came in who pulled Twilight into a bone crushing hug.

"I was scared to death sugarcube when I saw the news, I'm so glad your ok." She said hugging her tight as a filly came bouncing in and hugged Twilight as well.

"Howdey Twilight, sis told me you were home and I wanted to come see you." She said and looked over at Staff who gave a smile to her.

"Howdey! Ah'm Applebloom, Twilight's sister in law and Applejacks little sister." She said grinning at the blushing mares beside her and shook the other stallions hand.

"Sister in law huh? Cap why didn't you tell me you were engaged?" He asked while she and Applejack blushed harder.

"Cause I'm not." She said smiling at Applejack mouthing the word 'yet' to him getting a nod from him.

"Well there goes me hitting on the bridesmaids." He said snapping his fingers as they laughed.

"Mac, Snow thanks you guys for coming out and helping me with this." She said as they smiled.

"No problem, ah got a couple of moving trucks at the hanger now before AJ brought us over here." Mac said getting a nod from Twi who pulled AJ up and into a heated kiss.

"I missed you and I've had a very bad last couple of days." She said laying her head on AJ's shoulder while she wrapped her arms around her.

"Well when we get home we can take a hot bath and ah'll give you a message afterwards ok?" She asked getting a nod from Twi.

"What about me?" Staff said as Twilight looked over at him and smiled.

"You'll be living and working with me, once your able to I want you to keep the tank and AIC in top shape along with keeping yourself in shape." She said getting a nod from him.

"Got it cap, so's the plan with that other thing?" He asked looking at the others in the room.

"I'll discuss that with you later, right now you need to get dressed and get ready to roll out. I already signed the forms for you to be released I was just waiting for the others to get here." She stated getting up carrying Applejack who let out a girlish squeak before being carried out of the room so he could get dressed.

(Ponyville several hours later)

Twilight pulled the tank behind her house just as the sun started to peak up over the horizion. Twilight got out just as Applejack pulled up beside her in the moving van while her brother pulled up in the other with Staff while Snow pulled up in the AIC.

"Thanks guys, I have to head back to Canterlot I need to talk to Princess Celestia." She said getting nod from the group.

"Staff get to bed that's a order or I'm gonna have the crusaders earn their cutiemarks as nurses." She said as the others around him paled which was impressive with Snowflake.

"I'll be back in a few hours to help you guys with whatever, Snow let Rain know she's in charge for today." She said getting in her truck and heading back to Canterlot.

Applejack sighed and turned to the wounded stallion while giving a evil smirk.

"Well you heard her, go on now get to bed." She said as he sighed.

"Alright, alright." She stated heading to the house to shower and get some rest.

About a hour later Twilight was pulling up to the castle gate being stopped by the guards who yawned coming up to the window.

"Good morning ma'am, how can we help you?" A mare asked giving a tired smile.

"I need to make a appointment with the princess ASAP, it conserns her and what has happened to my company." She stated getting nod from them as they waved her through.

"I'll have soldier escort you to the main office to see when the princess is avalible." He stated getting a nod from Twilight parking just by the gate as a pegasus stallion landed behind the truck just as she got out.

"Follow me please." He stated as she got out with a sidearm making him and the other guards draw their weapons.

"Whoa calm down, I'll put it up I just forgot I had it on me." She stated slowing taking the weapon off and placing it on the ground as one of the guards from the gate came and search her while the stallion checked the weapon before calling for backup.

Twilight sighed as she was cuffed as 10 stallions and mares came out with weapons drawn.

"Seriously guys, it was just a mistake is all." She said when she saw her brother walk up to her smiling and shaking his head.

" Good morning sis, not even 7 am yet and your already causing trouble." He stated getting a smile out of her.

"Hey Guardian! I swear I didn't want any trouble with anyone, I just forgot to take my pistol off is all." She said as he sighed and waved the other soldiers off before uncuffing Twilight.

"So what brings you here so early in the morning, the princess hasn't even finished her morning coffee?" He asked putting her pistol back in the truck and then gave the mare a hug who eagerly returned it but kept a hold of him.

"They're all dead Guardian, all of my friends but 2 are all dead." She stated in a hollowed defeated voice surprising him as he pulled back a little to look at the mare he saw as a sister with a defeated and empty look on her face before pulling her back into a hug.

"Oh Twilight, I'm so so sorry. I heard about it on the news just a little while ago but I didn't think they hit the main branch as well. Damned terrorist." He stated hearing her growl.

"It wasn't terrorist Guardian, it was goverment and other PMC troops that took us down. Somehow that had inside info on when and where to strike us, everyone I ever worked with is either dead or left the company." She said sighing as she pulled back and wiped her face.

"I wanted to talk to the princess to see if she needs my teams services for anything as long as we can be safe here, I don't want to bring any harm here from the other countries if I can help it." She stated.

"Well then come with me Twilight Sparkle I have the perfect thing in mind for you." The two turned around to see the smiling sun goddess.

"Princess Celestia." Twilight stated and bowed before looking back up at her.

"Come with me, I have a guest that is in need of a escort and you are the perfect one to guard her to make sure nothing happens to her." Celestia said leading the mare away who looked back to her brother who gave a cheesy smile and two thumbs up making her roll her eyes and smile.

Inside the castle Twilight and Celestia were talking like old friends until Twilight spotted Queen Chrysalis round the corner.

Before Celestia could say anything the changeling was held in the air by the throat by Twilight who had murder in her eyes.

"Did you not learn your lesson last time insect?" She stated her hand glowing dark purple ready to make the killing blow.

"I spared you on a whim but I can see now that was a mistake." She stated watching the changelings eyes shrink.

"Twilight release her...Now." Celestia ordered making the mare look back at her shocked then back at the trembling changeling.

"Now Twilight, I won't ask again." Celestia stated sternly as Twilight dropped the changeling on her rump while glaring at her.

"Thank you, and Chrysalis I told you to stay in the council chambers till I returned." She stated now turning her glare on the changeling.

"I'm sorry I just needed to streatch and move around." She said rubbing her neck and winced at the look of death in Twilights eyes as she looked down at her.

"Indeed, now I told you I will have a very trusted person guard you and your brood till your hive is back on your feet as long as you return any ponies you kidnapped along with the advanced medical supplies your brood are known to have." She stated while a smile slowly crossed her face looking at the two.

"Very well, where is my escort?" She asked standing but keeping her distance from Twilight.

"Right beside you." Celestia smiled watching Chrysalis pale and Twilight slowly turn to her.

"Come again?" Twilight asked watching as Celestia's smile widened.

"Twilight Sparkle, I'm hiring you to guard and keep Chrysalis safe. She has come to me and asked for forgivness and for our help with protection from other hives in the Forbidden Pass. Her hive is weak and needs help as well as offered a alliance with us if we help them out in their time of need." She said looking over at the shocked changeling before back at Twilight.

"Will you help her in her time of need?" Celestia asked in a motherly tone as Twilight thought about it before looking over at the queen. She was skinny almost staved looking and weak.

"I'll do, but I do it my way." She said and looked at Chrysalis.

"I'll help you but you try to pull any shit and you'll just be foot note in the history books got it? You do what I say when I say it." She said getting nod from Chrysalis and could see a ghost of a smile.

"Thank you." She said getting a sigh from Twilight.

"I have to make a call to Lady Snow as well, once you're done here meet me by the gates out front." She said bowing to Celestia and then Chrysalis and took her leave while Chrysalis got up and stood by Celestia.

"That mare, she was the one from the invasion that stopped me wasn't she? Twilight Sparkle, the Dragon of the East? Are you sure it's wise for her to guard me when she was so close to finishing me off?" She asked getting a smile from Celestia.

"I do, the only other person I would have sent with you would be the stallion she see's as a brother more so than even her own blood and I can't spare him since we're having trouble with the western expansion. Twilight is more than capable of protecting you from any threat that may come your way, trust me on this Chrysalis you could not be in any better hands." She stated getting nod from Chrysalis.

"Well I better head to the front gates to meet up with her." She said signaling for her escorts to follow her making her way out of the council chambers.

(With Twilight)

"Yes Lady Snow I will. Yes ma'am and please give my regards to Lord Wind." She stated hanging up the phone letting out a sigh before heading out to meet Chrysalis. She found her along with two of her guards as she sighed and headed over to them.

" Ok Chrysalis get ready to move, I have to stop at the house and then we'll head out to the pass." She stated getting surprised looks from the three.

"But I have a train waiting to take us to the pass." She stated as Twilight stopped and looked back at her.

"I know that, and if I know that who else to you think knows that?" Twilight asked getting a glare from the two guards.

"The other queens would not be foolish enough to attack a army train with over a 100 of the queens elite guarding her." One said as Twilight smiled.

"You know the difference between a elite and a regular soldier is the training as well as the experiance and knowledge of the enemy along with really good intel. I can bet you money that one if not more to the other queens will attack the train, I can bet the they will be counting on that type of arrogance so they can move in for the kill." She stated as they looked at each other.

"If I could take your queen down with only minor wounds what's to say another queen wont send her own elite against you with a allies or even hire a merc like me to take the kill. You guys would die for your queen what makes you think the other changelings wont do the same to please their queens?" She stated as they looked down.

"Now, we are going my way which is by AIC so be ready for hostiles at every turn." Twilight stated getting in the truck with Chrysalis in the back in between the two guards as she drove out of the gate headed to Ponyville.

As Twilight drove everyone was silent before she broke it needing to clear the awkward air.

"What has made the other hives turn on you Chrysalis?" She asked getting a growl from the guards.

"After the failed invasion many of my best soldiers were killed in hunting parties from Equestrian army soldiers or killed by the forest beasts of the Everfree. Most of them made it back only for all of the other hives to declare war on us." She stated giving a weary sigh.

"That invasion force couldn't have been all of your troops." Twilight stated looking back at the changeling.

"No of course not, I have more soldiers that are holding the front line at the hive. I'm just happy that most of the enemy drones are nothing but mindless idiots that charge firing wildly at my troops. But even then they swarm us and are endless seeming almost feral in tactics." She said getting nod from Twilight falling into silence again.

"Twilight, why did you spare me that day?" Chrysalis asked surprising the mare but she was able to hide it.

"Because I could see you were finished, no need to kill you when you would have been taken into custody anyway. Besides if I wanted you dead I could have done it numorous times during out fight." She stated getting a nod from the changeling while the guards hissed.

"You were lucky that day pony." One snarled.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Twilight stated making them growl.

"Quiet you two, she is right especially at the end of our fight." Chrysalis stated getting shocked looks from the two guards.

"Just because you agree with me doesn't mean I'm gonna like you." Twilight stated.

"Are you still mad about me crashing the wedding?" Chrysalis asked getting a laugh from Twilight.

"What? No, I'm mad cause you stabbed me... Twice might I add. Besides I ruined that wedding just as much as you did, hell I didn't even stay for the after party." She stated.

"You really don't like your brother do you?" She asked as Twilight sighed.

"It's complicated, I love him cause he's my brother by blood but I also hate his guts for some of the things that's happened in the past even though I tried to make it right he would never return my calls or letters. So lets just say that as far as Shining Armor goes he's dead to me, the only brother I have left is Guardian Captain of the Equestrian Guard after Shining left to the Crystal Empire." Twilight stated getting a nod from Chrysalis.

"I can understand your feelings, I'm at war with all four of my sisters even after I pleaded with them for help before the Canterlot invasion. You have to understan Twilight my people are starving and we have really no where to go because of my actions when I could have sought it peacfully." She stated looking out the window.

"That's harsh. I guess we have a lot more in common than I thought." Twilight said getting a small smile from Chrysalis.

"If I apologize for the stabbing could we start over?" She asked getting a surprised look from Twilight.

"Maybe, what's your angle?" She asked getting a smile from Chrysalis.

"I'm not the cruel queen like my sisters are, I'm actually very nice but until you watch as your children slowly die in front of you and no one will help can you really blame me? I was starving Twilight and had been for a while until I captured Cadence, it was the first time I fed in nearly two weeks coupled with the fact of my children dying in front of me I went mad." She stated shamfully.

"Tell you what you teach me some changeling magic and some fighting styles and we'll call it a clean slate." Twilight stated watching Chrysalis' eyes spark with happiness.

"Thank you." She stated getting a smile from Twilight.

"Hey it's all good, now you two be ready to move out as soon as we get to my house." She said getting nods from them.

(With Long Staff)

Staff sighed as he walked into the kitchen with nothing but his boxers getting a cup of milk when the door opened and he looked out to see Twilight walk in.

"Hey cap." He said going back to the fridge.

"Hey Staff, get some clothes on we have guest." She said walking past.

"We have what?" He said looking up to see a female changeling walk in and stop stuned when she spotted his toned and fit body as a male guard walked by with another changeling in royal garb.

"Ugh Staff I told you to get dressed and aren't you suppose to be resting?" She growled making him whimper.

"Sorry cap I just got out of the shower after unloading the stuff from the moving van." He whimpered as the air around her grew hotter making Chrysalis pale and shot out of the house.

"I TOLD YOU TO REST DAMNIT! IF THAT WOUND GETS INFECTED SO HELP ME I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF! NOW GET YOUR ASS UPSTAIRS AND REST THAT'S A ORDER STAFF! She screamed her eyes red watching him leave in a puff of smoke.

Twilight took a few calming breaths before looking over at the frightened guards and queen who was poking her head back in from the door.

"You ok Twilight Sparkle?" She asked from the doorway as Twilight let out a breath.

"Yeah I'm fine now, he's the last of my friends from my unit and I won't loose him because he's a idiot." She said putting on her body armor and headed outside to the back followed by Chrysalis and the male changeling while the female followed later looking upstairs.

Twilight sighed as she headed to the AIC and began prepping it for combat and filling up the tank along with strapping a few extra can on the outside while putting as much ammo as she could and a couple of AT rockets inside as well. She popped out of the turret only to see Applejack and the rest of the girls ready to use the elements on Chrysalis and her guards.

"HEY GIRLS!" She called making all the bickering stop as Applejack smiled and climbed up to hug her.

"Are you ok sugarcube? They didn't hurt you did they, let me see your eyes." Applejack stated while Twilight answered her and complied with her till she was satisfied.

"Ok now that you see I'm not under her control, what are you guys doing with my clients?" She asked making them all turn to her shocked.

"Your clients?" Dash said looking between the four.

"Yes my clients, Princess Celestia has asked me to guard them to their home to make sure she gets there safe. So since I'm being paid and with my company wiped out then I have no choice." She stated as AJ looked back at her shocked.

"I'll tell you later Applejack, or ask Staff if you want but right now I don't have money rolling in so I offered myself to Princess Celestia along with Staff when he's up and better." She said getting a hug from the mare.

"I'm sorry to hear that sugarcube, I know that you had a lot of friends there." She stated as Twilight let out a sob before gently pushing her away.

"I'll be ok really, but thank you AJ." She said giving the mare a loving kiss.

"I'll be gone for a while so tell Bloom when I get back to be ready for some hardcore training and that goes for you to." She stated as the female changeling loaded up some food.

"Ms. Twilight everything is loaded up, what do you wish for me to do?" She asked getting a look from the others.

"Man the wheel, your gonna be driving us there, Chrysalis let your soldiers know whats going on and have one change into you and head out and make sure you keep in contact with them." Twilight stated getting a nod from the queen as she focused for a second.

"It's done, lets get this over with." She said and looked back at the other mares and bowed.

"I apologize for any grief I may have caused you or your families. Please ask I for your forgivness for acting rash." She stated before she was pulled into a hug by a yellow and pink haired mare surprising her.

"I forgive you." She stated and was quickly joined by the others but Applejack and Dash.

"Ah forgive you but if my mare comes back with one scratch on her ahm finding you and make you sorry you ever set foot in Equestria again." Applejack snarled but a thump to her ear made her jump.

"OW! Twi what did you do that for?" She asked as Twilight glared at her.

"That's mean AJ, she doesn't deserve that at all, now say your sorry or I'm not gonna come home with your special treat." She said as the mare huffed.

"Sorry." She grumbled before getting a kiss.

"Thank you, now I have to go I'll see you later and I'll be sure to call you." She said as the male changeling handed her, her rifle as he finished strapping their rucksacks to the side of the AIC and went around back getting in a closing the ramp.

"See you later darling and do be careful!" Rarity yelled while they all said their goodbyes before Twilight got down from the turret and plopped into her chair turning on the LNC(Land Nav Computer) plotting their course to the Pass.

"Thank you again Twilight Sparkle for this." She stated as Twilight grunted.

"You will speak when the queen adresses you!" The male changeling yelled only to find a barrel of a pistol in his face and a glaring Twilight.

"First of all I don't answer to your queen and if I remember right you are to follow my orders insect. The next time you open that mouth of yours it better be something important or you will have a new breathing hole." She snarled before turning back to the screen as Chrysalis glared at him as he looked down with shame and flinched every once in a while.

(On the path to Forbidden Pass)

Twilight scanned the area watching for any contacts just as Chrysalis and the other changelings jumped up alarmed.

"What is it?" Twilight asked as Chrysalis got a paniced look on her face.

"My children are under attack!" She yelled getting a sigh from Twilight.

"See I told you they would, you chatter box man the turret I'm going out." She said as they looked confused as she switched spots with the male changeling and grabbed her rifle as well as a RPG with a few rockets with it.

"I'll be back in a while, I have the train on live SAT feeds. Keep heading to the pass and I'll meet you there." She said and flashed away.

(Train)

Twilight appeared in the middle of a firefight making her jump to cover and looked over to see black clad soldiers firing on changeling troops.

"Tch, mercs." She said to herself as she popped up and fired bursts into any stupid merc that came out of cover taking down six of them before they started to fire at her while she reloaded.

She looked up to see a changeling slide up beside her and grinned pulling a grenade tossing it over their cover and waited when they heard the explostion go off and screams of pain.

"So your the help the queen sent huh, got to say that's some enterance." He stated as the two popped up with weapons drawn clearing the area, he was in a dark green camo uniform with a armored vest on and helmet carrying a strange type of rifle.

"Yeah, the package is on the way to the pass as we speak just as one popped out of cover only to be shot down by the two of them.

"Nice moves, names Twilight Sparkle." She said as he shook her hand.

"So your the one who gave the queen a thrashing?" He asked as she nodded.

"Well can't say I'm mad cause we were in the wrong invading your land like that, but I'm just glad the queen didn't declare war on you guys and you are actually helping us. Question though where is your backup?" He asked as she sighed.

"He's at home resting up after our last mission." She said getting a nod from him while she looked up at the setting sun.

"Well I better head back, do you guys have any anti-air weapons?" She asked while he nodded.

"Yep, took out two choppers before you got here." He stated getting a smile from her.

"Ok, well I'm bout to hea- FWOOSH FWOOSH FWOOSH!

"GET DOWN!" She screamed grabbing the changeling and jumped for cover as some of the other changelings were caught in the rocket attack getting blown apart while they heard another set of rockets being launched, they looked up to see two more attack choppers blowing apart one of the train cars making it fly off the track slamming into the forest on each side of the tracks.

"SHIT HOLD ONTO ME!" Twilight screamed and flashed away just as the platform was sent flying in the air as it was pulled off the tracks.

Twilight and the changeling appeared on another platform and took off to one of the cars while the choppers fired at them while they ran.

CLACK CLACK CLACK CLACK!

"GO GO GO!" The changeling yelled as they dived through door when they heard the door on the otherside open and more changeling stormed in and opened fire on them.

"Well that explains what happened to the AA guns, looks like Queen Thrax wanted to take a shot at us with her elite!" He yelled over the gunfire and moved to the left while she went to the right flanking them as they moved in to over power them while the two came in behind them.

TATATATATATATATAT!

BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BALM!

Twilight and the changeling smiled before more rounds came in from the roof making them dive for cover.

"Those choppers are really pissing me off!" Twilight growled just as the doors burst open from the way they came in when Twilight got a idea.

"Hey play dead and I'll acted like one of the mercs that attacked." She said getting a nod from him as he layed down pushing over one of his dead comrades and laying in the puddle of blood while she dabbed some spots on him so it looked like he was shot.

"Freeze!" She heard behind her as she turned and sighed.

"Really guys? Do I look like one of the other bug queens troops?" She asked as one came behind her and grabbed a shoulder and sent a pulse making her raise a eyebrow.

"Was that suppose to do something?" She asked as the changeling nodded.

"What's the situation?" They asked lowering their weapons while she motioned for them to come closer.

"From what I know they have fallen back to protect the queen near this car and are holding pretty strong before I lost contact with my team, I came back here to flank the enemy but it looks like you guys have that covered." She stated as they headed for the door.

"We'll take it from here merc, the queen thanks you for your service." One said and raised his weapon at her only to get a round to the face by her changeling ally while Twilight used the shock to mow down the rest.

"Not bad Twilight." He said getting up.

"Looks like the queen was gonna kill there allies to, so what is the situation?" She asked as he paused for a minute.

"My brothers and sisters are holding strong near the train engine against the mercs and Trax's elites. But they're running low on ammo and those choppers are making it hell for them." He said getting a nod from her.

"Ok lets head that way and flank them from the rear, you take the left and change into another merc so they won't shoot us as soon as they see us." She said as he erupted in flames and was now a red stallion in their armor and uniform.

"Lets go." He stated as they rushed towards the sound of gunfire.

After a while they came up behind them just as two of the choppers came around spotting them.

"SHIT!" Twilight yelled as they opened fire on them while some of the mercs firing at Chrysalis' soldiers pulled back to fire on Twilight just as a grenade rolled onto the front line exploding killing most of the mercs and enemy changelings.

'Ok that's it!' Twilight thought as she pulled out the RPG firing into tail rudder of the first chopper making it spin out of control slamming into the car behind them exploding.

"TAKE THAT BITCH!" She yelled just as one of the other choppers opened fire on her making her bring up a shield as she reloaded the RPG when she saw the changeling from before open fire on on the chopper along with the rest of the troops making it pull back out of range just as the other chopper came around strafing the platform with rockets making Twilight and the others dive for cover.

While on her back Twilight looked up just in time to see the enemy chopper fly over her making her smile and fire the RPG right into the middle of chopper splitting it in half before it exploded flying into the forest on the side.

She moved just in time as the other chopper came back firing at her where she was at before flying away as she reloaded and fired at it missing making her growl as it came back for another pass firing rockets at her. She ran escaping in the nick of time from being blown apart as she reloaded and fired as it passed over missing again.

"Damnit!" She yelled reloading her last round just as the chopper came back around and level with the car.

"Your mine bitch!" She heard the pilot yell just as she fired and watched as he dodged it just in time making it explode behind the chopper making her growl and fire her rifle into the bulletproof window as he opened fire on her as she dived for cover.

'Shit, shit, shit! What now?! She asked as she heard a rocked being fired looked up in time to see it slam into the cockpit making the chopper drop onto the car disconnecting the car as it tumbled into the forest while the downed chopper exploded.

Twilight looked over to the side and much to her shock she saw Chrysalis in the AIC drive up besid them and waved making Twilight start to laugh while the changelings cheered for their queen.

[Twilight are you ok?] She heard Chrysalis over the radio making her smile wider.

"I'm fine Chrysalis that was one hell of shot." She said.

[Well to be honest I ment to shoot the cannons.] She raidoed making Twilight burst out laughing.

"Are you telling me that you didn't even know how to operate that turret?" She asked

[Um yes?] She stated sheepishly.

"Your awesome you know that right?" Twilgiht smiled as the other changelings waved to the queen and her partner walked up to her.

"Well Twilight it looks like the queen was the one to save all of us." He said as she smiled and nodded.

"By the way what's your name?" She asked as he went wide eyed.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'm Major Krill of the Dark Fists." He said and layed a hand on her shoulder.

"We should hang out sometime have a few drinks to celebrate." He stated getting a smile from the mare.

"I'd like that." She said making him smile.


	7. Chapter 7

( 1 year later)

Twilight smiled as she walked through her home town of a year now waving at friends as she passed.

'So much has happened.' She thought walking over to her favorite bench under one of shade trees where she would usually sit with Applejack after a long workout and where she proposed to her after six months of training.

(Flashback)

Applejack sat at her's and Twilight's bench after Twilight asked her to meet her there. She had just got done with some farm work and was tired from working all day especially since Twilight was busy with her classes and Big Mac was sick and Long Staff and his changeling were out on a mission for the hive at the moment.

'Where is she?' AJ thought just as a flash went off behind her and was pulled into a hug.

"So sorry I'm late babe, had a bunch of thugs that thought they could push me around." She said as Applejack sighed in her lovers embrace, she still couldn't believe it had been nearly 7 months now that they had been together and she loved every second of it.

"No problem sugarcube, ah'm just restin is all anyway. So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked as the mare came around in front of her with a serious look on her face but she could see nervousness and fear?

"It's time for you to pay up for your lessons AJ." She said as Applejack sighed.

"Ok, so how much do you want?" She asked watching a smile appear.

"I don't want money AJ." She said getting a confused from Applejack.

"Well what do you want as payment?" She asked as Twilight reached into her back pocket and pulled out a black box while getting down on one knee making Applejack's eyes pop open in shock.

"I want you Applejack Apple, will you marry me?" She asked opening the box holding a beautiful ring that had a small red apple diamond in the center and a white gold band it sat on. On the inside it had writing engraved on it 'Always hers'.

Applejack stared at her and then the ring as tears came to her face and a wide smile, never in her life did AJ think she would be married to someone like Twilight and here she was asking her to spend the rest of her life with her. Nothing could ruin this moment as Applejack flew into Twilight.

"YES! OF COURSE I WILL SUGARCUBE!" She screamed straddling the mare giving her a deep passionate kiss as tears went down both of their faces while people around them clapped and cheered for the two.

(End Flashback)

Twilight smiled as she looked down at the wedding band on her finger rubbing it with a big smile on her face as she remembered the wedding and all her friends that came even had Chrysalis as her maid of honor and Krill was one of her bride's stallions along with Staff.

Twilight's father walked her down the aisle and gave her away to her bride while Guardian sat in the front row crying his eyes out with her mother while Big Mac was the one to give Applejack away and the whole Apple family had come for the wedding from all corners of Equestria.

It had been a evening wedding so that even Princess Luna could attend and she couldn't have been more than grateful to be included in something so wonderous.

It was also where she had been pulled aside by the princess of the night after her first dance with her new wife to ask her something important.

(Flashback)

Twilight smiled as she watched Applejack dance with Spines who had been their ring dragon. Twilight was in a beautiful dress that Rarity had made her while Applejack was in a suit since she knew that her wife hated dresses and being all furfur.

"Congratulations Twilight Sparkle." Twilight turned to see Luna smiling and making her way over to her.

"Thank you Princess Luna, I'm a very lucky mare to have found her." She said looking back at her wife smiling as Luna sat next to her.

"Indeed dear, I believe you could not have found a better wife than the bearer of honesty. Truly you have a keen eye." She said smiling over at the mare who couldn't believe she was married to the mare in front of her.

"Twilight could you come with me please, I must ask you something." She said standing and heading away from the party while Twilight went and made sure Applejack knew where she was before following the night princess.

She found her later near a bridge over a stream when she looked up and smiled at Twilight and motioned for her to come over beside her.

"So what did you want to ask me princess?" She asked as Luna smiled at her before going serious.

"Twilight we have watched as you grow even before you left Equestria I watched you, I saw a great darkness in your heart Twilight and was going to use that to my advantage while I was the Nightmare and making you one of my generals." She started while Twilight's eyes went wide as Luna let out a sigh.

"I have watched as you struggled through life and the things you had to do to survive before finding you first real friend in Spines." She said as she lit her horn and everything changed to hallway with what looked like TV screens on both sides.

"Twilight as we watched you grow we realized that you would be perfect for what we wish to ask you. We have watched the way to talk and act towards others keeping them at a distance so you don't get hurt or hurt them until recently. I watched you make sacrifices for Spines so she could have a good education and life even on the road, I watched you grow into the mare you are today as you let people in letting them fill the hole in your heart made from your past." She stated as they walked down the hall.

Twilight paused looking at the first time she saved Spines from the wolves and the look in the little dragoness' eyes as she thanked her. She put her hand on Spines face wiping the tears away from her and smiled at her, the first real smile she ever gave another being in years.

"We are not that much different Twilight Sparkle, you are much like me when I was younger but you have something I never did in those times and it's what makes you stronger than me." She stated

"What's that Princess Luna?" Twilight asked as Luna smiled.

"You have friends and have found the love of your life healing your dark heart and the scars of your past. So I wish to ask you if you would do me the honor of becoming my student?" She asked making Twilight go wide eyed before smiling.

" I would be honored Princess Luna." She said bowing getting a smile from the night princess as the world faded back to normal and the two made their way back to the party just as Applejack walked out spotting the two and smiled and Luna smiled down at Twilight.

"Oh and just Luna Twilight Sparkle and thank you. You will be the very first student that I've ever had and I have much to teach you." Luna said looking up smiling at the mare as Applejack walked towards them.

"Now go your wife I'm sure wants a dance." She stated watching Twilight pull AJ into a hungry kiss making the mare moan her name.

(End Flashback)

Twilight gave a fond smile thinking of her new teacher, Luna was a very strict teacher but she was fair and she was very willing to help her if she needed it, the two were always seen in the castle together studying or practising something. Twilight was a very fast learner and Luna was pleasantly surprised by just how fast she could grasp at knowledge and complex spells and the like.

While under Luna, Twilight was growing at a incredible rate in the few months she was with Luna Twilight was a master at spells both in combat and non- combat spells and even as a friend to Luna. She learned how much the night princess hated herself for giving into the nightmare and harming her sister the day she was banished.

Twilight had been there through her tough times just as Luna had been there for her when her own nightmares came back and the two bonded into a sister type of relationship.

Twilight sighed as she saw some of her friends walk by and wave and even saw Long Staff and Chen his new changeling girlfriend heading towards Sugarcube Corner. She sighed happy that things were finally looking up in the world watching as other changelings walked around with pony friends after the conflict ended with Chrysalis' hive being the victor of the war against her sisters once Equestrian aid along with some of her allies came to help fight.

Now Chrysalis has actually merged with Equestria as an ally and was a huge trade partner once the hive was back on its feet and raided and destroyed 3 of the other hives boosting the love storages they have saving the hive and it's people.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt the strong hands of her changeling circle around her and he began to nibble on her neck making her mew.

"Hey Krill." She said leaning back into his embrace when she was pulled into a heated kiss and could smell apples making her smile at her wife's scent.

"Hey sugarcube." Applejack said before she leaned up and kissed the changeling while Twilight nibbled on Applejacks neck making her moan before pulling back panting.

"Ok you two stop that." She said smiling as Krill hopped over the bench and Twilight pulled Applejack into her lap as they got comfortable.

Twilight sighed in content with how everything was falling into place for her for once in her life as she felt Krill throw an arm over them.

After their first meeting Twilight and Krill had hit if off very well picking and playing with each other while becoming great friends. He and Applejack hit it off great when they first met as well and from then on Krill came from the hive as much as he could before he asked them both out a few months after the wedding.

(Flashback)

"Come on Krill what is it?" Applejack asked looking over at her wife who shrugged as they looked at their changeling friend who looked extremely worried and even scared as he led them to the park and to their favorite bench.

"Look girls you know that you two mean a lot to me after the past few months right?" He asked nervously while the two looked at each other worried now.

"Sugarcube of course we do, now what's going on you're getting paler by the second." Applejack stated as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"What's the matter Krill you're starting to scare me." Twilight said as all kinds of things went through her head of what it could be as he sighed.

"Girls we've been friends for a while now and I know you two are married but I want to ask you two if you would do me the honor of being my girlfriends?" He asked waiting to get hit or yelling but when Twilight pulled his head up and was smiling he sighed before Applejack gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Sugarcube we were actually talking about that for a while now and ah think I speak for the both of us that we would love to have you with us." She stated as Twilight gave him another kiss on the cheek and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Krill, I thought you were getting deployed or something." She said as he pulled her and Applejack closer letting out a relieved sigh as the two mares laid their heads on his chest.

'Thank the hive.' He thought leaning back.

(End flashback)

"Well what do we have here?" Twilight looked up to see Dash smiling at them with her arms crossed.

"Playing hookey today Twi to be with your lovers?" She asked making Twilight smile.

"Yep, I'm the boss so I can take as many days as I want off to be with my wife and changeling." She stated as Dash rolled her eyes.

"Hey are you gonna come by to see the new spellbook that Shimmer found from the basement? She won't shut up about it and said that you would be the only one to really appreciate it." She said rolling her eyes again while her wings twitched a little.

"Maybe, but I do have some things to do today so I might just talk to her about it tomorrow. Are you guys gonna be over there today?" Twilight asked getting a nod from AJ and Dash making Twilight sigh.

"Well I guess it's just me and Krill tonight then." She said winking at him making him smile and could see AJ fidget.

"What are y'all gonna be doin tonight sugarcubes?" She asked as Krill smiled.

"Well I was going to take my two mares out to the hive for a little TLC after a perfectly planned day of fun and shopping." He said as the two mares looked at each other while Twilight gave a smile as Applejack whimpered.

"Can you postpone it sugarcube for tomorrow?" She asked as he smiled.

"Of course, I'll make a few calls for tomorrow when you are done hanging with your friends." He said as Applejack smiled and pulled him into a heated kiss.

"Thank you sugarcube." She said and hopped up and went with Dash after giving Twilight a kiss leaving the two alone while Twilight smiled and climbed into Krill's lap.

"So stud, what's the plan now?" She asked as he smiled letting his hands run up her back making her groan.

" Strip battle?" He asked as she laughed and got up pulling him up with her.

"Maybe later tonight, but right now I'm starving." She stated just as her stomach growled and they headed to one of the local eateries.

(Later that night)

"Dammit how did you get this good while you were away!" Twilight growled she was currently in her bra and panties while Krill was in his boxers as both were playing a video game. After each death they had to lose a piece of clothing and right now Twilight was on a losing streak.

"Cause I went out and bought the game finally." He said as he killed her again.

"HAHA! WINNING!" He yelled as she growled before a smile came to her face while she crawled into his lap.

"Lets play a different game." She purred taking off her bra and pulling his face into her chest.

"Mmmm you read my mind." He stated just as Pinkie kicked in the door.

"TWILIGHT!" She yelled and glared at the mare and changeling.

"Pinkie I'm kind of in the middle of something." She said and gasped as Krill let his fingertips run up her side.

"I don't care about that why aren't you at the new spell learning party with the rest of us?!" She demanded as the two looked at each other then back at the panting pink mare.

"Um I didn't know it was a party, Dash didn't tell us that it was a party." She said just as Applejack ran in and froze looking at the two.

"Now that just ain't fair." She said eye the two while seeing the bulge in Krills boxers that Twilight was grinding into.

"Sorry AJ you know how strip battle usually ends up." Krill stated and moaned feeling Twilight grind into him.

"Well I'm gonna have a talk with Dashie and you three better be there." She growled and walked out.

"So were you two really gonna leave me out of the game tonight?" Applejack pouted as the two smiled and shook their heads.

"Nah once I had him all hot and bothered I was gonna come and kidnap you, weather I had clothes on or not remained to be seen." Twilight said smiling as Applejack smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Well get dressed and hurry up before Pinkie goes crazy." She stated as they sighed and got dressed before following Applejack to the party.

Once they got there Shimmer pulled Twilight aside and started to talk about the spells they could learn while Applejack and her changeling enjoyed the party while flirting and teasing each other throughout the whole night.

After the party was over Twilight and the gang went back to her house and fell fast asleep too tired for any fun that night. Unknown to them as they fell asleep Applejacks cutie mark glowed before changeling to three diamonds a they slept.

(Early that morning)

Twilight sighed and pulled out of Krills arms and looked over to see Applejack gone before getting up and ready to head to Canterlot for her week with Princess Luna when she felt Krill pull her back.

"Mmm baby where you going?" He asked getting a smile from her.

"I have to go get ready for my training with Luna babe." She said turning around giving him a peck on the lips making him smile letting her go.

"Well I guess I can let you go this time." He teased while getting out of bed himself and started to get dressed.

"What are you doing today babe?" Twilight asked pulling her pants on.

"Got to bring in some new troops for the hive today before we have a special dinner tonight." He said going into the bathroom to do his daily duties before coming out with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Well have fun with that, I'll be sure to head that way after I'm done with training." She said pulling him into a hug and then kissing his neck making him smile.

"I'll see you when I see you." She said grabbing her pack as he waved goodbye.

Later on Twilight was in her chambers getting everything set up when she got call and saw it was Krill making her smile.

"Hey baby what are you doing?" She asked.

[Twilight there is something really wrong with the girls! Pinkie came in here and tried to make out with me while Applejack acts like she don't even know about the last year with us or her time with you before that.]

"W-what?" Twilight asked shocked and jumped up flashing to her truck and jumping in.

[That's not all babe, they're all acting strange but Shimmer who's panicking right now and talking about the spell she got from the princess last night in some book and going on about the elements.] He stated.

"Ok just hang on I'm on the way." She said hanging up the phone and putting on her flashers gunning the engine flying down the road.

(Ponyville hours later, night.)

Krill paced back and forth on the wood floor of the library while Spines was next to him starting to panic.

'Where is she is she ok? She should have been here hours ago and she's not answering her phone.' Krill thought as the girls came in and Applejack pulled him into a hug and kiss while Pinkie apologized for that morning.

"Don't care about that right now, I'm worried about Twilight. She should have been her hours ago.

" I'll ask Princess Celestia maybe she knows what happened or if Luna called her back." Shimmer said the now new alicorn princess as a knock came to the door as Krill rushed to the door to find two uniformed police officers just as Applejacks phone went off.

"It's Twilight!" She said as Krill handled the police.

"Twilight where are you at!? Krill is worried sick about you and Spines is about to have a panic attack." Applejack growled

[I'm in jail right now for speeding and resisting arrest while assaulting a police officer.] She growled back making Applejack laugh.

"So ya'll are in jail right now sugarcube? Hehehehe that's to funny!" She said as Krill let out a sigh and the police left.

"Twilight why are you just now calling us about this?" He asked angry.

[Cause they didn't let me have my call until just now, they're lucky I didn't tear this station apart to get home. Is everyone ok? What happened?]

"Well that was my fault Twilight, after you guys left I got a package from the princess, about Starswirl the bearded last spell. Oh and I'm a alicorn now?" She stated unsure as silence came over the phone.

[Your a alicorn?] She deadpanned as the others looked around nervously.

"Um yeah?" She said as they heard a sigh.

[Can someone please come get me, I already talked to the police chief here and convinced her to let me go with a ticket but I need someone to come get me and get my truck on the side of the road near exit 23] She sighed.

"Ok sugarcube me and Krill are on the way just hang tight." Applejack stated.

[Ok and Shimmer congrats on being a alicorn, sorry if I don't sound all that excited it's just been a long day.] Twilight said getting a smile from the others.

"Thanks Twilight and I understand." She said just as Luna appeared.

"Where is my student?! She never showed up for- Shimmer?" Luna looked at the new alicorn in shock as the mare smiled sheepishly.

"Um hi Princess Luna, Twilight is in jail right now because of what happened earlier today." Shimmer said as the night princess sighed.

"Very well I will have a talk with my student." She sighed flashing away.

(Golden Pines Police Station)

Twilight sighed as she sat on the bench outside of reception when Luna flashed in front of her making her pale.

"Princess Luna." She said shocked as the alicorn leveled a stern glare at her.

"I am very disappointed in you Twilight." She said as Twilight looked down.

"I'm sorry, but when Krill told me what was going on I rushed home or tried to at least." She said glaring at the officers.

"Twilight I understand you feared for your wife and changeling but you could have hurt someone or got hurt. What do you think would have happened if that happened and the others came to their senses and found out about it?" Luna said as the mare looked down in shame.

"I'm so sorry.'' She as Luna pulled her into a hug.

"But I hope you tried to explain what was happening to the officers?" She asked as the mare sniffed before growling.

"I tried to but they weren't listening and said that they heard it all before. I was so scared that I was going to lose Applejack that I lost my temper and knocked one out when the other zapped me." She said as Luna growled a little but nodded.

"Ok Twilight I'll handle the police and then we'll go to the castle." She stated and headed inside the chief's office while she called Applejack telling her to just pick up her truck from the side of the road.

"Come Twilight, lets go home." Luna said taking her shoulder as they flashed away.

(4 days later)

Twilight sighed as she studied some old runes when Shimmer busted into the door and quickly shut it when she spotted Twilight who looked up from her book and smiled.

"Hey Shim. What's wrong?" Twilight asked as the new princess shot over to her.

"Twilight are you still up for hire?" She asked as Twilight nodded.

"Good I'm hiring you to keep those crazy ponies away from me!" She said as a group of people came in the door spotting Shimmer.

"There you are princess please we must get you ready for your trip to Ponyville." One of the servants said as they all started to chatter making a headache start to come making Twilight growl.

"Help me please Twilight." Shimmer whimpered as they drew closer.

"BACK OFF!" She yelled making everyone freeze at the commanding mare.

"Your in mine and my client's personal space, the princess will be with each of you IF she feels like it. She doesn't need to be all prettified to see her friends now go back to your duties until your summoned.

"Like a follower of Luna would know about friends." One of the mares said as Twilight shrugged and shooed the group away.

"Thank you Twilight." Shimmer said letting out a sigh.

"You owe me lunch later today for that and you're going to be there with me." Twilight said getting a smile from Shimmer.

"Deal, so what are you studying?" She asked as Twilight looked up at her as she opened her book back up.

"Just some sealing runes and alchemy. I got some other books on some body manipulation and even some illusion spells that are like Krills, plus Chrysalis sent over some books and changeling magic and illusions so I'm gonna be pretty busy for a while." She said just as a pile of books appeared in a dome of flames making her sigh.

"And it looks like Lady Snow wants me to study elemental manipulation and lets see, oh this ought to be good." She said pulling out a red and black book.

"What is it?" She asked as Twilight smiled a little.

"It's Master Fei Langs personal style." She said as happy tears started to come to her eyes laying her hand on the cover of the book.

"Twilight are you ok?" Shimmer asked as the mare sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Ugh, yeah sorry about that. Master Fei Lang passed away about two years ago and was like a grandmother to me." She said looking down at the book opening it to see a picture of her and the older Kirin smiling at the camera while Twilight smiled and was laying her head on the kirins shoulder.

"You look really happy in that picture Twilight, what was she like?" Shimmer asked as Twilight sniffed smiling at the picture while trying to blink away the tears.

"She was a very strict old bat but always knew how to talk to me and help me get through some hard times, and trust me there were a lot of them. She was a warm person and very caring, the kind of person the you strive to be when you get older. I hope that I'm half the person Grandma Fei was." Twilight said smiling as memories started to come to her.

(Flashback)

"Twilight! No no no girl I told you right hand tucked and shoulders squared." Fei said yelled at her smacking her with her cane.

"OW you old bat!" She yelled only to get smacked again.

"Respect your elders girl." She said as Twilight rubbed her head and sighed making Fei raise her eyebrow.

"Twilight, what's the matter child?" Fei asked coming up beside the young mare who sighed.

"He still hasn't wrote back grandma. Does he hate me for leaving?" The girl asked as Fei pulled her into a hug resting her head on her shoulder.

"Child I don't know what goes through your brothers head but I know that he is making a mistake if he is letting something as petty as a fight between you two make him hold a grudge over you. The same with your parents dear I don't know what their reasons for not returning your calls." She said as the mare sniffled pulling the older kirin closer to her

"But I can tell you one thing dear, no matter where you are I will always be here for you when you need me." She said squeezing the mare who was smiling.

"Thank you Grandma Fei." Twilight said getting a smile from Fei.

"Now come on lets continue your lessons." She said as Twilight nodded and got in the correct stance.

(End Flashback)

"She passed away peacefully in her sleep, I couldn't ask for a better way for her to go." Twilight said flipping through the pages smiling looking through her grandmother's legacy before closing the book.

"Well you better get going or you're gonna get swarmed by the servants again." Twilight said getting up stretching her back popping some of her bones back in place.

"Oh ok, are you going to be coming with me?" She asked as Twilight shook her head pointing to the piles of books getting a nod from Shimmer.

"Are you at least going to come with me and the others to the Crystal Empire for this years World Games?" She asked getting a nod from Twilight.

"Yeah, Krill said he's taking a few days off to come with us as well and has something important to tell us." She said getting a smile from Shimmer as she flashed away.

"You know my student you could have went with her and seen your friends." Luna said stepping out from the shadows as Twilight sighed.

"I know but I got so much to do here, besides it's only for another few more hours before I go home anyway." She said as Luna smiled at her.

"You're a great student Twilight I couldn't have picked a better one for my first. So I'm ordering you to go catch up with our new princess or your going to have to drive back." She said getting a smile from Twilight who pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Luna." Twilight said as she flashed away just as Celestia came into the room smiling at her sister.

"You're glowing sister." She said getting a beaming smile from Luna.

"She's advancing by leaps and bounds sister, I couldn't ask for a better apprentice. I'm actually surprised that you didn't take her as your student as well." Luna said smiling looking out the window before yawning.

"I'll be heading to bed sister, it's past my bedtime anyhow." She said walking by her thinking sister.

'What would Twilight be like under my care?' Celestia wondered looking out the window towards Ponyville.

(Over Ponyville)

"Oh the others are gonna be so surprised that you're gonna be here!" Shimmer squealed getting a small smile from Twilight.

"I bet they will, to bad that we never did go to that lunch with Krill." She said as Shimmer spun around.

"I said I was sorry Twilight." Shimmer said as Twilight smiled.

"I know and I told you not to worry about it, I just like seeing you get all flustered. Besides none of us blame you Shim it was out of your control how would you have known that spell would have done that?" Twilight said throwing a arm around the smiling mare.

"So what's the plan?"

"Well I was thinking you could come in after I get to the library and have the rest of the girls come meet me there when you show up." Shimmer said as they landed just outside town.

"Sounds good, I'm gonna head home and put some things down just text me when you're ready." Twilight stated flashing away.

(Later that day)

"I'm glad you could make it sugarcube." Applejack said sitting next to Twilight leaning into her.

"Me to, your face was priceless." Twilight said getting a smack on the arm.

"You surprised me is all." She said smiling laying her head on her shoulder.

"So what do you think Krill wants to tell us sugarcube?" Applejack asked getting a shrug from Twilight.

"Don't know last time he had something important to tell us he asked us out, but I have a feeling he's not taking the next step with us." She said getting a nod from Applejack.

"Me to, it's gonna be fun this weekend. I'm happy they are letting the changelings participate." She said as Applejack snuggled up to her while Twilight pulled her closer.

"Well I better go, Shimmer's my ride so I don't want to be left behind." She said just as a knock came to Twilight's door and Shimmer walked in smiling at the two.

"You ready Twi?" She asked getting a nod as Twilight pulled Applejack into a searing kiss before pulling back.

"I'll see you later." She said as they flashed away while AJ slumped back into her chair with a glazed look in her eyes while smiling letting todays events wash over her.

(Flashback)

Applejack sighed as she walked into the library and saw all her friends there but two making her mood fall a bit as Dash flew up to her.

"Hey AJ glad you could make it! Come on Shimmer's got something to show us." She said pulling the mare over making her smile a bit wider as Rarity and Pinkie came up beside her.

"So what do you need to show us Shim?" AJ asked just as the door opened and in walked Twilight smiling at her while Applejack beamed at her.

"That's the surprise I have for you AJ." Shimmer said as the two pulled each other into a heavy makeout session before pulling back.

"Surprise AJ." Twilight said getting a loving smile from the mare.

"I love you sugarcube." Applejack said as the two walked back over to their friends.

"Love you to Applejack." She said snuggling into the mare's side.

"Ok so what have you got for us Shim now that the two lovebirds are here." Dash said smiling at the two who grinned.

"Right, well as you all know this weekend we're going to the world games hosted this year by the Crystal Empire and we even had the Changelings joining us this year. Now Twilight you're going to be there as my guard. Now, Rarity you're going to be helping Cadence with prepping for her the games." She said taking a breath.

"AJ I want you and Pinkie in charge of food, Dash you're a contestant so you know what to do, and Fluttershy I want you to help Rarity where she needs you." Shimmer stated smiling getting nod from her friends.

"Um since when was I your guard?" Twilight asked as Shimmer looked at her confused.

"You mean no one told you that you would be those things?" She asked while Twilight shook her head.

"Well um now you know." She said as Twilight sighed.

"I guess so at least it wasn't completely last minute." She said thinking of how behind this was going to make her in her studies making her groan.

"Oh it'll be ok sugarcube, come on lets get something to eat if you're done Shimmer?" Applejack asked as Shimmer nodded.

(End flashback)

'Well I better hit the hay I got a lot of work in the morning.' Applejack thought as she headed upstairs to her's and Twilight's bed.

(2 days later)

Twilight sighed as the first rays of light hit her in the face making her groan and us her magic to close the curtains when the doors to her room were kicked in and Pinkie strolled in.

"TWILIGHT! RISE AND SHINE!" She screamed as Twilight pulled her pillow over her head.

"Pinkie it's barely dawn and what are you doing here anyway!?" She yelled from under her pillow making Pinkie giggle and hop on the bed bouncing on it while Twilight took a rolled up newspaper and smacked the bouncing mare.

"HEY! That hurt." Pinkie pouted sitting on the end of the bed.

"Good, let that be a lesson to you and not wake me up at dawn." She said putting the paper away.

"Now why are you here waking me up at the crack of dawn and what are you doing here anyway?" She asked as Pinkie smiled and jumped up.

"Duh! We have to go to the Crystal Empire silly." Pinkie smiled rolling her eyes as Twilight groaned and flopped back on her bed.

"Pinkie, we don't have to be there until noon." Twilight moaned.

"We don't?"

"No."

"Oh, well in that case." Twilight jumped when she felt the mare crawl into bed with her PJ's on making Twilight blink before grumbling.

"Just go to sleep Pinkie." Twilight sighed as she felt Pinkie scooted in pulling her into a hug.

" Night Twilight."

"Night Pinkie."

After a few hours Twilight moaned as she felt someone nibbling on her neck.

"Applejack you better stop before you start something." She moaned.

"That ain't me sugarcube." She heard a angry Applejack making Twilight bolt upright sending the nibbler flying.

"WHAAA!" Thump

"Ooowwww! Twilight you meanie! I was having a good dream in a candy land!" She heard Pinkie grumble as she wiped the slobber off of her neck while she heard laughing from her friends.

"Care to explain Twilight?" Applejack growled crossing her arms while a blushing Twilight sighed.

"Pinkie came in around dawn because she thought we were leaving right then but after I explained it to her she climbed into bed with me and fell asleep." She stated as Applejack sighed.

"That sounds like Pinkie." She said as the pink mare popped up beside her in a t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Oh oh oh what do I sound like?" Pinkie asked as her friends smiled.

"Don't worry about it sugarcube." Applejack said coming over and sitting down on the bed while Twilight stretched as the covers fell showing her girl bits in all their glory.

"Well good morning to you to sunshine." Dash said blushing only to get a pillow to the head.

"OUT PERV!" Twilight yelled blushing as Dash giggled while they left getting a sigh out of the two.

"I swear that mare." Twilight said as Applejack moved in for a kiss but Twilight held her back.

"Baby I have dragon breath, just give me a sec." She said as her hand was knocked away and was pulled into a passionate kiss getting a deep moan from Twilight as her eyes rolled back and she pulled Applejack in deeper before air was needed.

Applejack smiled panting looking at the flustered mare under her who was panting with a goofy smile on her face.

"You know ah don't care sugarcube." She said as Twilight smiled sitting up and getting out from under Applejack.

"I know you don't but I do and I hate having bad breath." She said getting a laugh from Applejack as the door closed.

After a while Twilight and the rest of the girls with Spines and Spike as they made their way to the Crystal Empire. Twilight and Spines were in a seat to themselves while Twilight checked over her weapons, she liked being with Spines alone when she cleaned her weapons it gave her a sense of peace.

But right now Twilight was worried, an event like this was a juicy target for terrorists and Twilight was worried for her friends and the people there as she loaded up another belt of ammo for her LMG into her rucksack next to her while Spines loaded up ammo for her own short barreled sniper rifle and backpack.

"Been a while since I was on a mission with you Twi." She said getting a grunt from the mare making her smile seeing her in the 'zone' watching her load a mag into her assault rifle and put her vest on just as the train started to come into the station making Twilight sigh and begin to put everything up and in their cases along with Spines.

"Once we're off the train Spines I want you to find a good perch and stay hidden until the games are over. Find a place where you can see everything and that provides good cover." She said getting a nod from Spines.

"Got it Twi, see you after the games." She said heading off with her case just as the others came out.

"Hey where did Spines go?" Spike asked.

"She went to set up, don't worry about it you'll see her after the games Spike." She said getting a sigh from her making her grin.

"Hey don't worry your girlfriend will have a front row view of the games." Twilight said making him blush but nod as he took some of his and Shimmer's things to the castle.

She sighed looking after the growing dragon thinking of her own once little dragon who has decided to stay at least a little taller than ponies making her around 6 foot even while Spike stayed pony height at around 5'10". She grinned when he showed Rarity and the rest of them and had to say Spines training was really giving Spike the body that most mares and a few fillies had their sights on.

She giggled walking out thinking of the glare Spines sends anyone that looks at Spike the wrong way or tries to flirt with him. The two had become closer after Spike begged Spines to forgive him and she accepted but trained him into the dirt and Spike never complained once.

"What are you giggling about sugarcube?" Applejack asked smiling herself.

"Just thinking of our growing dragons is all, oh they grow up so fast." Twilight said as she saw Rarity blush a little out the corner of her eye making her smile.

"Rarity you're blushin." Applejack teased watching the mare stutter out denials as her blush got bigger.

"You better watch it Rarity, Spines has grown very attached to Spike." Shimmer warned as the mare huffed.

"I can't help it if Spikey Wikey has grown into a fine young drake! Not that there is anything wrong with my Mac." She said smiling at her boyfriends name as Applejack rolled her eyes.

"Ok guys lets get everything set up. The games are gonna start tomorrow so we need to be at our best when the ambassadors come." She said.

"Twilight, Applejack!" The two mares turned to see Krill land on the platform and wave at them as she rushed to him tackling him into a hug.

"KRILL!" The two yelled as he smiled holding the two close to him.

"Hello ladies how have you been, sorry I haven't talked to you that much in the last few days work has been crazy training these newbies." He said pulling the two closer.

"You said you had something important to tell us, what is it?" Twilight asked as he gave a nervous smile as he sat up.

"I was wondering what you girls thought if I left the service to be closer to home. Maybe be a part of the town guard?" He asked as they looked at him wide eyed.

"Krill you LOVE the army, why leave it? If its to be closer to us babe we don't want you to give up something that you love like that." Twilight said worried he may be making a mistake.

"She's right sugarcube, ah don't want you to regret leaving the hive and job you love just to be closer to us, we understand your job takes you away from us but if you think we're gonna leave you then you don't really know us that well." Applejack said sternly as he sighed and smiled.

"Ok if you're sure that you don't mind me being gone then I'll stay." He said getting a smile from the two as they each gave him a kiss.

"Good I just don't want you to leave something you love and regret it is all babe." Twilight said as Applejack nodded.

"Well then ladies lets head to the judges room." He said as they nodded and got up while Fluttershy brought over one of her cases with her rifle while Pinkie spun the one with the LMG around like stick.

"PINKIE BE CAREFUL WITH THAT!" Twilight yelled grabbing the case out of the air.

"Aww but I was having fun." She grumbled as Twilight sighed.

"Pinkie do me a favor and find a good place to set up your food and stuff with Applejack for me please?" She said getting a nod from the mare as she grabbed AJ's arm getting a yelp from the mare while she was dragged off.

"You ok hun?" Krill asked as she sighed.

"Yeah but that mare is working my nerves today." She groaned hefting the LMG.

"Well Shim I'm gonna go set some of this stuff down in my room and then I'm going to scope out some areas." She stated getting a nod from the others as she pulled Krill into a kiss.

"Want to come with me?" She asked as he took the LMG.

"Lead the way my lady." He said getting a giggle out of her.

"Come on you dork let's go find a good place to set up and eat I'm starving." She said as his stomach growled as well.

[Reaper 1 this is Shooter 1, I'm in position. Covering her up and rejoining you.]

"Roger that Shooter 1, Reaper 2 are you in position?"

[Roger Reaper 1, moving to rejoin]

"Copy that, Raptor 1 where are you?"

[Right behind you by the cake shop, making my way to you now]

Twilight turned to see a stallion that was ash grey and a black mane with red slitted eyes, wearing a black vest and urban camo pants while carrying a large case like her LMG case along. He nodded his head to Krill who had an uneasy feeling about this stallion just as a flash went off beside them making them all pull out their sidearms.

"Well I guess that's one way to say hello." Shining Armor stated as Twilight grunted.

"Raptor what have you got for me?" She asked walking away from the prince as the other two joined her.

"I'm set up across the way from one of the abandoned buildings, I have a HMG set up just incase we have any light armor roll in some how. I even have a nice little present for them if things get crazy." He said getting a nod as she looked at Spines.

I'm set up overlooking the whole area, if anything tries to get in you'll have at least a 5 minute warning." She said as Twilight smiled.

"Good." She stated looking at Staff.

"I'm set up with Chen in a old bell tower near the games looking east." He said while Krill smiled.

"Oh my second is here already? Good, then Twilight that just leaves us on roving." He said getting a smile from her.

"Yep, ok everyone keep a look out at all times for people taking pictures of the stadium before the games like the pillars and entrances, anything suspicious." She said getting nod as they fanned out.

Twilight sighed as she headed for the stadium herself when she heard someone call her name making her groan.

"TWILIGHT!"

"Yes Prince Shining?" She asked as he sighed.

"I've been calling you for a minute." He said getting a smile.

"Oh well excuse me, I'm very busy at the moment I have to make sure everything is secure for the contestants and the people." She said starting to walk away when he grabbed her arm.

"Shining, let go." She said as he tightened his grip on her.

"No a whole year and a half you've been back Twilight and you have never answered my calls or my letters to you." He said as she jerked her arm out of his hand.

"I did answer them Shining, and I told you that if you keep calling them I'm going to put a restraining order on you. I told you in my letter back to you that I don't want to talk to you. 7 years Shining I tried to reach you or our parents, hell I didn't even know if you guys were alive or not unless I got that one random call from dad letting me know ya'll are ok every couple of years." She said as tears started to come to her eyes.

"I needed you guys so many times in those years but I had to bottle it up since it was just me for a long time. I tried to tell you I was sorry so many times Shining for yelling at you or to just tell you how my day was but you NEVER called or wrote back, I begged you to talk to me for 5 of those years before I finally gave up and didn't care anymore." She sobbed and glared at the stallion in front of her.

"I wanted my big brother, I wanted to talk to you to see how you were doing. Did you even listen to my messages or read my letters?" She asked wiping her tears away before taking a deep breath.

"I tried to patch things up with you Shining Armor but you threw it back in my face for what I don't no but I don't care anymore, so why don't you take any apologies or snide remarks and shove them up your ass!" She said turning and walking away just as Krill came around the corner with Guardian.

"Twilight?" The two said as the mare walked past them and turned to see a stunned Shining Armor making them growl.

"Krill go find Twilight, I'm going to have a little chat with Prince Armor." Guardian growled as Krill nodded and went to find his mare.


End file.
